Hiding In The Shadows
by Heart.4.Life
Summary: After suffering an abusive summer with the Durselys Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts different. His friends don't understand and he finds himself in the company of Draco Malfoy. How will the world react to the new Harry? Friendship, love and war ensues.
1. Hell House version 20 edited

Hi there! I'm Heart. and this is my new story.  
Some of you may have already read the first chapter, however,

**THIS IS AN EDITED CHAPTER!**

_I realised that after losing quite a few readers after the first chapter,  
I've decided to re-write it. There's not much different, I think it's just worded and set out better._

**Summary:  
**_After suffering an abusive summer with the Dursely's Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts changed.  
His friends don't understand and he finds himself in the company of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
Is Harry's change for the good, or the bad? It's seems the real him, has been hiding in the shadows._

_**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I dearly wish I did!_

_**Warning:  
**There are abusive descriptions later on in the story as well as some bad language.  
**Rated M for precaution.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Call it teenage rebellion, angst or downright crazy, whatever you want, but the facts remain the same- the summer had changed Harry Potter, the one everyone called 'The Chosen One.' To different people his new image would be seen in different ways. Good or bad? Well, really, only time would tell . . .

Harry walked past the house that he had christened 'The Hell House.' It was a dreadful house filled with pain and bad memories and given the opportunity; Harry would leave and never go back. But rules were in place, and laws holding him back. Nevertheless, Harry escaped for as long as he could.

Throughout the summer he'd seen and felt himself change. His hair grew longer, covering up his trademark of glory. His scar. He'd gotten piercings. Just one, to start with, then it grew to become two, then three, and now his body held a total of five piercings. His choice in clothes, music, and his style all together had changed. 'The Golden Boy' wore things now he'd never even _consider_ wearing or listening to music before and things that would no doubt send rumours of his changing of faith, but he didn't care what anyone else thought of him. Harry dressed the way he did because he liked it and he felt it suited him.

Even bigger a transformation was the absence of his other trademark: his glasses. After taking some of his galleons out of his account, he had exchanged it for Muggle money. Then he took himself to optometrists who prescribed contact lenses. When they had finally arrived, Harry gratefully threw out his trademark old and broken spectacles (but not before jumping on them a few times.)

As if to add more to his new image, not only did he wear different clothes, he had also accustomed him to wearing make-up. Like the piercings, it had started with a little, then become a lot. Now, you wouldn't see Harry leaving the Hell House with out having his eyes rimmed skilfully with eyeliner and foundation covering his face. He made a special point to cover up his scar with concealer.

Of course, he could have used his magic, now being in 6th year and able to use magic outside of school (which frightening the Durselys to their wits ends) but like every other year his wand was taken from him as soon as he got off the train (threats from Moody be damned) and hidden.

Harry kept walking from his nightmare house, his mind void from emotions and thoughts, keeping his hands in his pockets of his black hooded jumper and looked at the ground.

With his black hooded jumper and black skinny-legged jeans, and multiple piercings and make-up he was hardly recognisable as the "Boy-Who-Lived." That was perfectly fine by Harry.

As if everything else wasn't enough and the death of his godfather, Sirius, didn't give Harry enough to stress about, his jumper hid many secrets; bruises and scars which had only gotten bigger and sorer as the summer went on. Harry would never tell anyone of the happenings in the night, for who would believe him? No one had believed him when he told everyone that Voldemort had returned until the Minister had seen Voldemort in the flesh.

Harry knew to keep his mouth shut; it would only bring him more trouble if he opened it and blabbed about being beaten. It would only cause more pain and suffering he didn't want.

Some could say his attitude was reflecting emotions. His music had turned to loud, heavy metal/punk rock type music, which was at easy access with his new iPod. Music became his newest escape, his escape from everything, and everyone. The lyrics singing out in words that he could relate to and the beautifully thought out lyrics which made him forget he had a crazed wizard after his blood . . . if only for a few minutes.

Harry didn't care what everyone else thought of him but he hated it when everyone stared- that's why he liked the darkness better, less strangers. He always felt as if he had a sign on his back saying, 'I'm a freak! Feel welcome to stare!'

Nights seemed to be his only source of solace. On nights, such as these, Harry often found himself wandering the streets.

Harry continued walking until he found an abandoned building, one that he'd been coming to as many nights he could. He climbed in through the broken window and looked around. Nothing had changed. There were a few boxes, coverings, nothing of use.

What Harry wanted, lay beyond. With a small sigh, he began to climb the stairs. They were old and made of stone, cold moss and dead weeds seeping up from the cracks.

He emerged from the stairwell and strode to the edge. Harry looked down upon the empty street below- to jump had crossed his mind many times.

Harry sat upon the ledge of the building, his feet dangling down, and laid back. He stared at the moon and tried to clear his mind and tried to focus of the beautiful stars that were shining though wispy clouds.

The stars fascinated Harry. He always wished he could touch one, put it in his pocket, his to keep, forever. Are they really just pointy stars or are they gods, looking down upon him, watching?

Harry thought about happier moments in his life but when tragedy seemed to overcome happiness, he gave up on thinking his life would have meaning to him. He wondered how different he life would have been if he had accepted Malfoy's hand in friendship, if he had chosen to be sorted into Slytherin. The one thing Harry never wondered about was how different his life would have been if his parents had lived. It was impossible to change and it hurt Harry even to think about it.

Harry took his earphones out of his ears, turned his iPod off, and listened to the sounds around him. Every now and then, he would hear a car race by or a cat meowing.

Harry played with his tongue ring, the ball bearing toying between his teeth. He had to lie to get it done, but even without the piercings, Harry could definitely pass for 21.

Harry checked the time on his iPod, sighed heavily and got up. He brushed himself off, took one more look at the moon, and began to descend the stairs.

Harry wandered slowly back towards the Hell House. He sighed and looked down. He was back, back to Hell. He took a deep breath before entering. The house was eerily silent and that scared Harry. The last time he'd come home to a silent and dark house, the Dursely's, well, just Uncle Vernon and Dudley, had taken him by surprise and hit him with a saucepan. The attack had rendered Harry unconscious but painfully aware of the attack when he woke again.

Harry shut the door softly behind him, his bright emerald eyes scanning the hallway for signs of movement. The house was silent. Harry could hear his heart pumping in his chest, alarm bells were going off in his head.

He pounded up the stairs and quickly opened his door before locking the door behind him. He pressed his ear to the door.

He couldn't hear _anything,_ not a wheezing cough from Vernon, or a snore from Dudley.

Something was terrible wrong.

Harry opened his door and crept to the end of the hallway. He flicked on the lights. There was still no movement. Harry prepared himself. He pushed opened Dudley's door. Harry was relieved, temporarily- Dudley's room was clear. Just as messy as ever, clothes lying everywhere, magazines ripped. It was messy, even if a bit more so than usual.

"_No_," Harry whispered harshly to himself before spinning round and running to Petunia and Vernon's room. He rushed in. Petunia's vanity table was almost empty. Only a small amount of perfume and jewellery, otherwise, it was empty.

Harry exhaled sharply and ran downstairs.

He turned on the kitchen light and his heart sank. On the table, there was a small piece of paper. With shaking hands, Harry opened it and began to read the short message.

"_Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry to say that we've gone on vacation without you._

_We don't know when we'll return._

_Love, your caring Aunt and Uncle."_

Harry was so completely shocked and amazed at the note that he cracked up laughing at the absurdity of it before the meaning of the note focused in Harry's mind. He couldn't believe it. They'd gone! And Harry knew they wouldn't return until Harry would leave for Hogwarts on September 1st, which was three months away.

Strangely, Harry felt like crying, instead of celebrating. The Dursely's were gone, leaving him and empty house. But what use is an empty house if you have no one to share it with?

Was he that terrible they had to leave?

Harry stormed angrily upstairs.

Were they really going to _leave_ him here, alone?

The answer was apparent. Yes, they _were_ just going to leave him here. He ran to his room, slamming the door angrily behind him.

Hedwig hooted and Harry turned to face her.

"I guess I can let you out now," he murmured.

First, he needed to get his wand which he knew was in the cupboard under the stairs as it was heavily locked with a padlock. Harry never tried to open it, knowing Vernon checked it every morning and night.

Harry smiled slightly to himself and got a couple of bobby pins from the bathroom, he tried not to notice all the missing toiletries. Then, he proceeded to go downstairs and pick the lock on the cupboard. He quickly gathered his wand and broomstick that Vernon had also taken. He didn't take his books off him, wanting to keep Harry occupied and out of their way.

It worked for the most part. If Harry wasn't outside wandering the streets, he was inside his room, studying his books until he knew them off by heart. Dumbledore had given them to him before he left. But it was only during the first week of the holidays that Harry had asked for the grade 6th Potions book. Dumbledore sent it to him without question, as well as most of the ingredients needed for all the potions in the book.

He'd been studying it intensely and found it rather quite enjoyable. That was after he studied without a snarky, greasy haired bat looking over his work.

By this time, Harry had muttered an unlocking charm and with a hoot of thanks Hedwig was flying out the window.

Harry followed her with his eyes before she disappeared in the night sky. He sighed and collapsed on his bed. Only taking off his black converse shoes and taking out his contact lenses. He didn't want to undress. He was now, just too exhausted to care. He curled into a ball, like a foetal position, he hands resting on his arms, his hidden bruises. He wept silently into his pillow and then he fell into a restless sleep.

The afternoon brought bright sunshine that woke Harry. He got up and stumbled blindly to the bathroom before quickly finding his lenses and putting them in. He washed his face then used a simple cleaning charm to get rid of his smudged face. Then, rather then spend ages doing his own make-up he used another cleaver spell to do his make-up for him.

Harry removed his shirt, only replacing it with another, not caring about his pants. He checked his bruises. They would no doubt be gone by the time school started, but the memories would remain. Some scars, like the one on his shoulder blade that he had gotten the moment he'd arrived home, came from Dudley, having smashed a glass bottle on his back, would last forever.

He sighed heavily. What was he going to do now?

He had a house to himself so he might as well use it.

Harry descended downstairs and proceeded to cook bacon and eggs, but after the aroma of the cooking food, his appetite was lost, taking only a couple of bites before he threw it all in the bin.

He fiddled with his piercings, his tongue ring, his double pierced ear, with an extra piecing on the rim on it and his nose pieced, only a stud. To top it off, he also had gotten a lip ring. Strangely enough, with his new choice of dress and attitude, it suited him.

Not being bothered to go back to his room, he simply summoned all his Potions items downstairs. Usually, he would have escaped his Uncle's wrath by leaving the house with his iPod but now, he'd rather get into the more practical uses of Potions.

The raven-haired wizard didn't have anything else to do. He didn't have to write, or reply to any letters, having received none to reply too. He hadn't heard from Ron and Hermione yet, no doubt, they were busy . . . together. He felt no reason to expect any letters now.

His normal reliance, Sirius, was no longer able to write, having died the year before. And even now, several weeks on, there were days when Harry would stare out the window, waiting for a letter with Sirius's unruly penmanship.

But none ever came.

As far as he knew, Voldemort hadn't been attacking Muggles but numerous witches and witches had been reported missing and the Aurors had no leads or suspects.

So, it went like that for the rest of the week. Harry did what he wanted (usually studied and practiced Potions, getting better every time), ate when and what he wanted and could do as much and as little magic as he wanted.

He started christening the use of his wand by turning all the pictures of Dudley that the house held, into pictures of fat, ugly pigs as a nice surprise for when they returned.

He also charmed their alarm clock to go off at random intervals at night a soon as they returned. Harry was having a rather mellow summer now.

It wasn't until later that week, two weeks before Harry's birthday, did something big happen.

He'd gotten the Daily Prophet, as per usual, but today, he almost dropped it in shock.

"_Death Eaters, Attack Ministry,"_ it read.

"_Earlier this week, at approximately 8:52pm the Ministry Of Magic, which is now believed to being infiltrated from the inside, was attacked by Death Eaters who went on a wild rampage throughout the entire Ministry, killing several workers and leaving others seriously injured. _

_As far as reports go, no Death Eaters were caught alive. They are also rumours that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did appear, only briefly, before disappearing again, moments later. Some younger workers are now in therapy for shock in St. Mungos. _

_It is unsure why the Death Eaters attacked, but it's certainly playing with our minds. Some are curious as to why they left so abruptly, leaving so many people._

_Nevertheless, all our hearts go out to the families and friend of the victims._

_Lists of victims turn to page three._

_For more theories on why he attacked, turn to page two. "_

Harry read the rather short article twice, shock going through his body.

He looked briefly at the theories. Some stuck out.  
_"Publicity Stunt."_ Harry scoffed at this one and didn't even bother to read the following few chapters that would, no doubt, try to explain their reasoning behind their theory. It was Voldemort for Merlin's sake. He doesn't need publicity!

"_Looking for followers." _Another stupid reason- he doesn't need to attack the Ministry to gain followers.

Then, he turned to the victim's page, only relieved for a few moments, noticing that Arthur Weasley wasn't hurt before a pang of jealously shot through his blood like ice. No one cared if Harry was injured, so why should Harry care about them?

He sighed heavily and threw the newspaper on the floor.

_Voldemort was just getting so annoying. Why couldn't he just kill me already?_ Harry wondered, annoyed.

He'd already failed 4 times. Would this year be lucky number 5?

Harry collapsed on his bed from sheet exhaustion. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, being woken up by recurring nightmares 4 to 5 times a night.

It was only moment later before another owl flew into his room, this time bearing a letter, addressed to Harry in a loopy handwriting only Dumbledore could have.

He sighed and got up to unattached it from the owl, which then flew back out the window.

_Dear Harry,_ it read. He sat down on his bed and began to read.  
_You may have already read the Daily Prophet. Unfortunately, it's all true. Voldemort attacked the Ministry, which has now resulted in causing havoc in the Wizarding world. _

_Out of precaution, I must advise you _not_ to leave your house. Please stay in the house that holds your mother's protection as well as your Aunt and Uncles._

_I am still trying to figure out why he attacked. Therefore, until I know, you _must_ stay inside your mothers' protection._

_Yours' Truly_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry growled and scrunched up the letter.

Trust Dumbledore to order his around when he hadn't heard from him since the start of the holidays. In addition, what was that shit about staying inside his mothers protection, and his Aunts and Uncle's? This clearly means he doesn't know they are gone.

Aurours were watching him…weren't they?

Then something clicked. No one could have been watching him because otherwise they would have stopped the Dursely's, wouldn't they?

Suddenly, Harry felt more alone than ever.

But Harry knew that he couldn't be lazy anymore. Now, whenever he felt lonely, he turned to Potions, strangely enough. It was a shame; because he didn't have a high, enough mark in he O.W.L test to go for N.E.W.T. lessons. He'd only gotten an E when he needed an O. Now, the more he practised, the better he felt he got. It was hardly different from Muggle cooking.

To be honest, Harry just wanted to get better so he could persuade Snape to re-do the test, or let him in his class at least. His chances for that were slim to nothing, but it was the slim chance that kept him going.

He went upstairs and pulled out all his potion items from the loose floorboard under his bed and took them downstairs. He'd have to find a way to get to Diagon Alley for new supplies as he was running low.

He heated his cauldron on low and carefully followed the instructions to the exact measurement. 45 minutes through and his potion had turned the exact colour it was supposed to. Proud of himself, he let it simmer for the prescribed 25 minutes.

He studied. It used to be strange for him, to get out his books and read, but now it's almost all he did. He'd practically mastered all the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms spells. He'd had more trouble with Transfiguration but Harry knew he'd be better by the start of the term. Harry also decided to start Ancient Ruins. But as he didn't have the textbook it made his hard for him to study. The only reason he'd gotten the other textbooks was that he'd asked Dumbledore for them. He had sent them quickly, without a note.

Harry sighed and summoned some parchment from his room. He finally had some letters to write.

_Dumbledore,_ his first letter read.

_Yes, I'm aware of the current, Voldemort situation. But I'm afraid I'm already running low on Potion supplies and I would really like to start learning Ancient Ruins, but I don't have the textbook. I would take the Knight Bus into Diagon Alley, but you have told me of the circumstances, because of Voldemort. Therefore, if you aren't too busy, could I please have you get them for me. I shall pay you back, of course. _

_Harry Potter._

It was good enough. It still sounded like Harry trusted him and was still his little soldier. It wasn't really the case anymore.

Harry sighed before getting another piece of parchment.

_Dear Professor Snape._

_Now, before you dismiss this letter before reading it and burn it, please, just hear me out._

_I would really like a place in your class this year. Stop. I _know_ I didn't get a high enough score, but I over the holidays I have been studying intensely and to my surprise (and yours, I'm sure), I found it rather enjoyable._

_I know not why my opinion has changed, but it has. _

_I've made many potions these holidays correctly. So please, Professor Snape. Just look at the potions. If it isn't up to your standards, I understand. I just want a chance. _

_If you aren't satisfied you can set any potion for me, provided that I have all the ingredients and instructions. _

_Please sir, don't be bias._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry re-read the letter, happy with it; he placed it on the table to send when the potion was done.

He went back to his potion. The book described the exact shade.

Smiling slightly to himself, he bottled up a sample of his now finished potion and sealed it.

He placed all his samples on his letter and continued to clear away his potions, but putting the remainder of the potion in another bottle for later use.

Harry rolled his tongue ring around in his mouth. He'd gotten very used to the feeling of it and he couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione's face when they say him. But then a sad thought kept coming forward in his head.

_What will happen if they don't talk to me?_ He wondered.

Dismissing the thought, he went back to clearing away his potion.

When everything was packed away, Harry took his letters and potion sample upstairs.

He smiled at Hedwig who had returned from flying the day before. Harry gathered his samples in a secure bag, placing some simple non-breakage charms on them before tying them to Hedwig's leg.

"One with the bag is for Professor Snape, and the other is for Dumbledore. Do you understand?" Harry told her. She hooted which Harry took for a 'yes.'

"Good girl," he whispered, scratching her chin.

Then, she flew out his open window and soared through the afternoon sky.

Harry grabbed his iPod.

_Yeah, like Dumbledore is going to stop me from leaving the house. Nice try Dumbles,_ Harry thought to himself as he walked out the front door.

* * *

_Like it, loathe it?_

_****__Review it!_

_Love Heart_


	2. Willow

_I'm loving all the great reviews.  
But it's hard to improve a story when the review only says "good" or "I love it." Tell me why you love it! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did. _

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Dumbledore had sent books and ingredients within the week. Again, without a note.

Snape's reply, however, took a little while longer. It was taking so long Harry almost gave up on getting a reply.

Nevertheless, he did get a reply written to him by Snape's penmanship. But Harry was afraid to read it. What if Snape didn't want to teach him either?

An hour had passed that had Harry staring at his letter. Nevertheless, suspicion and curiosity got the better of him. He opened it slowly and began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It was become known to me that you do have better Potion skills then you've ever shown in my class.  
__I still wonder whether you have enough skill as to pass and to keep up in my class.  
__Potions are a very delicate subject. It requires skill, hard work, and passion.  
_If_ you think you can keep up, complete the potion I have set for you. You must also scribe a six-inch essay for its history and uses.  
__If you do well, I might consider letting you in my class.  
__It is a very slim chance Potter, your _only_ chance.  
__If you really want this, you won't screw it up!_

_Severus Snape,  
__Potions Master_

Relief flooded through him. He could have a chance to be accepted into Potions and excel!

Harry went to the second piece of parchment and looked at the potion.

Draught of the Living Dead.

Harry smiled slightly as he remembered his first potions lesson at Hogwarts. Snape had asked him about this potion. Harry wondered if he had noticed.

It wouldn't take too long. Snape had even added a few ingredients Harry didn't own.

Harry grinned, feeling the happiest he'd felt all holidays, and got together everything he needed. He took it downstairs into the kitchen, which had become his lab.  
Setting up the cauldron, he placed out his ingredients: Asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots and sopophorous bean.

After studying Potions intensely over the summer, he'd finally realised what Professor Snape felt when he brewed a potion.

It takes your whole focus to create it. It filled Harry with great pleasure every time he added an ingredient and has it turn the exact shade of colour the book felt proud every time he completed a potion correctly, whether it is a simple sleeping draught or Felix Felicis, the luck potion.

Snape was right. It took skill and hard work but without passion, the potion wouldn't work.

Harry had never let himself succeed, always falling under pressure. Now, he'd found skill, he worked hard and he had plenty of passion.

Harry bent over his cauldron and found a more effective way of getting the sopophorous bean juice. Rather than simply cutting the bean, Harry crushed the bean with the flat side of his dagger.

He then stirred it anti counter-clockwise. He'd made this potion once before and noticed that if he added a clockwise stir every seventh anti clockwise stir, it would turn the prescribed blackcurrant colour at the half way stage.

It was then meant to simmer.

Harry got started on the essay. He'd stop every now and then to check on his potion. Everything was going the way it should.

After writing the history and uses Harry went on to write about why it had to brewed, adding in his little changes, how it is.

Harry had added so much more information it had become a 12-inch essay. He really wanted to write more but he didn't want to boast of his intelligence.

Feeling extra proud of himself, he rolled it up, ready to be sent.

Watching the potion carefully, Harry cleared away some of his instruments for later use.

Harry played with his tongue ring and summoned his Ancient Ruin's textbook.

Resting comfortably in an armchair he had charmed black instead than the ugly floral pattern, he read up on the ruins.

After about ten minutes, he returned to his potion. He stirred it a few more times, avoiding the blue steam the potion released.

It continued like that for the next hour.

Harry would study as the potion simmered, following the directions, excluding his little tweaks.

This was an opportunity Harry was not going to miss.

Ancient Ruins, he found, was very interesting, more so than he would have thought.

Of course, he replied to Professor Snape's letter.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for this opportunity.  
__The potion is already brewing, correctly, of course.  
__I've already finished the essay. I added a bit more information to it. I hope you don't mind.  
__I understand the beauty of potions now, the feeling of euphoria you get when you complete a potion successfully.  
__I just want to succeed, Professor Snape, to impress you for once.  
__Like you once said to me before, Sir.  
__Fame isn't everything.  
__I know I need to earn my place, just like everyone else. I shall not let you down._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry Potter._

Attached with the letter was the letter, proofread and edited. Harry knew he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Hedwig sent the letter and Harry waited silently for a reply. He was keeping a careful eye on his potion. It was progressing perfectly.

Having only a sandwich for dinner, he used a potion to keep awake. His potion would finish later in the night and Harry didn't want to fall asleep accidently.

With only his books to keep him company, Harry studied throughout the night.

Harry was studying his Ancient Ruin textbook for the second time that night when his potion was almost completed. He got up, stretched, and peered at his potion. Stirring the potion, it turned a light shade of lilac, and then as he continued stirring, it turned as clear as water.

Grinning to himself, knowing he had brewed it perfectly, Harry sampled it up. It was too late at night to send it off, so he would wait until the morning.

Exhausted, Harry fell into a peaceful slumber, free of his recurring nightmares and painful memories.

He woke a few hours later in the late morning. He stretched out his muscles groaning as he heard the wonderful feeling 'pop's.

He stumbled blindly to the bathroom and quickly turned on the faucet.

He peeled of his clothes and clambered underneath the falling water. Relief washed over him as the grime and sweat of hard work poured off him, swirling down the drain.

Harry scrubbed his body, taking care of his still tender bruises. He flinched as his hand went softly over his bruise on his arm. He gasped as a memory took over him.

"_You're a freak, boy!" Vernon screamed at him, lunging towards Harry._

"_I'm not a freak!" Harry protested, but the insults were wedging in his brain._

"_You're pathetic! You're parents probably wanted to die! You worthless, stupid boy!" Vernon roared and Harry stilled. _

_Tears filled his pained eyes and collapsed to the ground. Dursely took one large step towards him and took one well-aimed kick to his arm. _

_A pain-filled shriek filled the house as pain filled Harry's body. _

Harry woke from his memory and found himself crying. He slid down the bathroom wall and brought his knee's to his chest and hugged them.

How long he stayed in the shower, in the position, he didn't know. He just allowed himself to relax, pain soon wearing out as content and peacefulness rested over wasn't until his stomach rumbled that he stepped out of the shower. He dried his face first then put in his contact lenses. Finally being able to see clearly, Harry went to his room, stopping in mid step as he saw a letter on his desk.

He'd gotten a reply, a letter with Snape's handwriting.

With shaking, trembling hands, Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_Clearly, you've been hiding your talent. Such a waste.  
__I must say, Potter, that your essay was very surprising. Not only did you finish the required work, you added another 6 inches. Even greater than that, was that you actually modified the potion, something that even 1 took years to master, changing and editing certain potions.  
It really seems like you have the gift.  
__Something I wouldn't have expected from you.__However, theory is only half the work.  
__You're end mark will be told with your potion.  
__Potter, I now have a very high standard of your work.  
__Be warned, Potter, this potion has to be perfect. Not one thing wrong with it.  
__I have no idea whether you are joking about understanding the fine, precise and delicate art of Potion making. But if I find that you're making fun of my life's work, Mr Potter, you will find yourself in a rather, difficult situation._

_Do not mess with me,_

_Severus Snape,_

_Potions Master._

_Great_, Harry thought to himself. _Snape thinks I'm making fun of him. _

He quickly got dressed before he replied.

Harry placed the letter away and gathered his own parchment.

_I've completed your task, Sir.  
__I'm not joking, or making fun,  
__Please, Sir, don't be bias._

_H.P_

Then, with safety charms securing the bottle, he sent Hedwig off again and she was not happy.

"I'm sorry, girl. But this is really important to me," Harry told her, patting her feathers. Hedwig gave a hoot of understanding and annoyance before soaring through the window.

He went downstairs and quickly made a sandwich with the remaining bread. He was running out of food, fast.

He knew where his cousins hid their money and hopefully they hadn't taken it with them. He went to Petunia and Vernon's room first. He found two 50-pound notes in a pair of socks. He didn't stop to think it was strange that they had left it behind, it was his now. Happy, he went to Dudley's room and quickly found a pile of notes hidden, rather poorly, under his bed.

They weren't very imaginative when it came to hiding places.

Very happy with the amount of money he found, (no doubt more would be hidden elsewhere) Harry set out to the grocery store.

He got many strange looks from the Muggles but Harry ignored them. He'd gotten everything he needed, and more.

He paid for his food as quickly as possible then walked passed the register. He checked around him to make sure no one was still staring at him before casting a Notice-Me-Not charm. Then he cast a quick weightless spell on the food and continued back on the walk to the Hell House.

How Muggles lived without Magic, he'd never know.

When he arrived back at the Hell House, he unpacked the food, taking a piece of chocolate for himself.

He trampled upstairs, happily munching on his chocolate. He hadn't been in his room a few moments before Hedwig flew in through the window, bearing a letter.

Harry felt his airways clam up suddenly and found it hard to swallow his chocolate.

Hedwig struggled to get the letter off her legs, as Harry made no movement towards her.

Did Harry really want to open it? Did he want to be rejected and left all alone again?

Hedwig hooted at Harry angrily before flying to her cage, gulping at her water.

Harry felt his face heat and his palms go sweaty. He stared at the letter. It seemed to be taunting him, begging it to be read.

He wiped his palms on his jeans, gulped, and started pacing his room. All the possible outcomes that could happen if Harry opened the letter filtered through his mind. Not all of them were positive, in fact, only one was.

Well, that just goes to show how much faith Harry has for himself.

Harry stopped pacing for a moment and stared at the letter. With slow, awkward steps, he walked to the desk. With his trembling hands, he reached for the letter.

Peeling off the Hogwarts seal, he unrolled the letter. Harry forced himself to look down.

_Mr. Potter.  
__You never cease to amaze me.  
__Your potion was…exceptionally well done.  
__It makes me believe you have some real talent, not just sheer luck.  
__You will only be allowed in my class under strict instructions._

will_ turn up to class on time for every lesson.  
2.__You _will_ complete every piece of homework or assignment and hand it in to me on time.  
3.__There will be no 'silly' or 'stupid' mistakes. I require perfection for all 6__th__ and 7__th__ year students._

_You _will_ obey all rules._

_Any mistakes and you'll find yourself out of my call before you can say "N.E.W.T.S"  
__Break any condition, the same punishment will be there. _No exceptions.  
_There are no second chances, no're-try's after this. _

_Prove yourself Potter and you'll learn things from me than you'll ever get from a textbook. _

_Congratulations Potter.  
__This is your chance,  
__Don't screw it up!_

_Professor Snape,_

_Potions Master._

Harry read the letter twice. He let out a sigh of relied before everything clicked in.

He's into Potions! Snape let him in!

A wide grin broke out upon Harry's face. An intense feeling of joy filled his body.

Harry quickly grabbed some parchment to scribe a reply.

_Dear Professor Snape._

_Thank you for this wonderful opportunity.  
__I agree to the conditions and understand completely.  
__I will not let you down Sir._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry rolled it up and glanced at Hedwig. He was snoozing, her head between her white wing.

Harry smiled softly and placed the letter on his desk.

He almost skipped downstairs, ecstatic about his results.

As a type of reward for himself, he took another piece of chocolate, devouring the rich, creamy taste quickly.

A plan started forming in his head.

If he wanted more books on Potions, why didn't he just get them? No one would recognise him. No one was watching him. Now would be a perfect opportunity to get everything he wanted and needed.

_Yes_, Harry thought. _A perfect opportunity._

Could he get away, unnoticed in the Wizarding World? With his new looks? Of course, he would!

Harry quickly grabbed his money from his room, still holding about 10 galleons and his Pearl Jam backpack. He put his money in his bag as well as his Gringotts key.

However, before he left, he spent a good ten minutes in the bathroom. He applied his make-up first. He applied heavy eyeliner, accentuating his eyes. He used concealer to hide his scar, the one recognisable thing about his fame. Then, he fixed his hair. It lay over his scar, making it almost impossible to see it.

Finally happy with his appearance, fixing his jumper and jeans he headed back downstairs.

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the handle, locking the door.

Harry wandered up a few blocks, away from his house. Harry pulled out his wand to the face of the road, making sure no one was watching him.

Then… **Bang!**

The purple, triple dickered bus appeared in front of him. Stan Shunpike, the pimple faced conductor started his introduction.

"Hullo. Welcome to the Knight Bus-"

"I know what it is," Harry retorted, pushing past him.

Before Stan could even ask him for his fare, Harry put a pile of eleven sickles on one of the rickety tables. "Diagon Alley. And no, I do not want a toothbrush," Harry said before walking up the wooden staircase to the higher level.

"Take it away Ernie!" Harry heard Stan say to the drive.

With another loud bag, the bus was moving. Using a tricky, little spell Harry learnt, he placed it on himself, giving him perfect balance.  
Therefore, the usual, bumpy, ride wasn't so bumpy after all. Harry chose to stand, rather than to sit on the untrustworthy seats.

After a few stops, the Knight Bus arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Ignoring Stan again, Harry stepped off the Knight Bus and walked into the pub.

He ignored the strange stares from people, but luckily no on seemed to realise it was he. He walked out the back to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Three up, two across," Harry murmured, thinking back to when Hagrid had first brought him here. How young and innocent he was back then, so reckless and stupid, blissfully unaware or the horrors that faced him in the Wizarding world.

As soon as the brick wall transformed into the entrance of Diagon Alley, Harry strode forward, straight towards Gringotts.

It did take a while to convince the Goblins that he was Harry, but he gave up explained and jus showed them his key. They were satisfied enough.

Harry had pulled out a couple of handfuls of galleons. He was going to splurge today.

With his moneybag extremely full, he went straight to Flourish and Blotts.

Harry spent a good twenty minutes inside, contemplating which potion books to get. With so many to choose from, and as much as getting all of the books would please him, he only got three. The potions books fascinated him.

He left there quickly placing weightless and expanding charms on his bag before putting his books inside.

Madam Malkins was next. As he stood on one of the blocks the witch measured him, an odd memory arose. He looked over to the empty block next to him and thought back to when he first came into the shop, and met Draco for the first time. He smiled weakly at the memory.

"Slytherin?" she asked, presuming his house.

"No, Gryffindor," Harry told her, grinning.

She looked flabbergasted.

Harry stepped down from the stand.

Along with his school robes, he also got a few silk shirts, which had felt very comfortable.

Harry left the store, shrunk his robes, and placed them in his bag. He paused outside the store and considered where to go next. The apothecary was his next , he headed off to Slug & Jiggers apothecary. He'd be able to get many ingredients here, having bought so many new books.

He strode inside, the smell the first thing he noticed. It smelled terrible, like sulphur and rotten cabbage. Harry quickly learnt to breathe not through his nose but through his mouth as all the different potion ingredients fascinated him. He made his way around the large store, getting a little bit of everything. He was deciding whether to buy some unicorn hair when a familiar face entered the store.

Quickly putting the hair in his little basket, Harry went up to the man.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Harry said cheerfully. The Potions Master spun on his feet.

"Hello. Do I know you?" he asked, his face burrowing in confusion. He eyed Harry up and down at his Muggle type clothing, showing flashes of disgust.

"Really, Professor. Surely you remember me!" Harry grinned and wondered if this was a good idea. He stared up at his professor, staring into his black eyes. Snape's eyes widen as recognition filled his face. He took a step back.

"P-Potter?" Snape asked dumbfounded.

"Congratulations, I knew you'd figure it out."

"What _happened _to you?" he asked, eyeing his clothing and piercings.

Harry shrugged and looked away. Severus tried to regain himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying potion ingredients, of course," he replied.

Snape looked in his basket. "You're getting an awful lot. Goat's liver? I don't teach any potions with that ingredient in it," Snape said frowning.

"Oh," Harry said looking at his basket. "I bought a few more books to study. I've already memorised the 6th year textbook."

Snape looked surprised. "May I see the books?" he asked, interested.

"Oh, sure." Harry placed his basket on the floor carefully before rummaging through his bag. He found them and passed them to Professor Snape. His eyes widened at Harry's choices.

"These are a bit advanced for your level," he stated, flipping through the pages.

"My level? Sir, not meaning to be disrespectful but at the amount of hours I've been studying and brewing potions, I'd make Hermione seem like a troll!" Harry protested.

"You're a bit cocky there Potter," he warned.

"Not cocky, sir, just confident. I'll prove myself to you, sir. I wasn't joking," Harry said seriously.

"I am stumped as to where you got your sudden interest in potions from but-"

"My mother," Harry interrupted him.

"What?"

"My mother, she was good at potions."

Snape looked uneasy. He brushed his black robes down.

"Yes, well, I don't know what the sudden interest change was, but we'll see if you can live up to my standards."

"Okay, and sir?"

"Yes, Potter?" Snape asked exasperated.

"I don't want you to tell Albus this. Technically I'm not supposed to have left the house, but it was so _boring_!" Harry said softly.

Snape smirked.

"Breaking the rules, Potter?" The surprises don't stop coming with you do they?"

"Nope," Harry grinned.

"Okay, Potter. But just this once, no funny business," he warned.

"Of course, sir. No funny business," Harry said innocently.

Snape merely raised his eyebrows and handed his books back. Harry thanked him and put them in his bag.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," Snape said politely.

"Goodbye, Sir."

With that, the Potions Master left the store without purchasing anything.

Harry picked up his basket and kept looking for ingredients. Ten minutes later, he left the smelly apothecary and was about to leave Diagon Alley when he heard a strange voice. He couldn't undertstand it, but it was faint.

Harry followed the strange voice. What were they saying? The closer Harry seemed to get to the voice, the clearer it became.

"_I cannot believe they put me in this tiny cage and with all these other disgusting creatures!"_ it said. Harry stopped and looked at the stores around him.

He smiled slightly and knew where it was coming from and therefore, knew not who, but _what _it was.

Harry quickly entered the Magical Menagerie and strode straight towards the voice. He swerved through all the other cages with other odd animals and ignored all the other people in the crowded store.

Harry slowed his pace as he walked towards the snake. There was only one, a giant green python, about 6 ft long.

Harry could now hear and understand it perfectly.

"_It's disgusting_," she hissed to herself. "_I shouldn't be locked up in a cage._"

Staying about a meter away, Harry spoke to it.

"_Hello,_"he hissed and the snake looked directly at him, her golden eyes shining brightly.

"_You speak my language!_" she hissed, sounded as astounded as a snake can.

"_Yes. What is your name?_"Harry hissed.

"_Willow_," she hissed.

"_Nice to meet you Willow. My name is Harry Potter_."

The snake was silent and seemed to look at him as if he were a great puzzle.

"_Your cage is too small, isn't it? I heard you complaining about it from the street._"

"_Yes,_" she hissed angrily.

"_If you like, I could get you out of here._"

"_How?_"

"_I could purchase you from here, if you like. And you could come live with me_," Harry offered.

Willow seemed to consider it.

"_Would I get a larger cage?_" she asked.

"_Of course. If you behave, and if I can trust you, I might even let you out from time to time._"

"_Wonderful!_" Willow hissed.

"_But I do have a pet owl. And if you come home with me, you must _promise_ me you wont hurt her,_" Harry hissed at her sternly.

"_Okay, no harm shall befall your owl,_" Willow agreed.

"_Excellent."_

"_You can't be any worse than these people._" She gestured to the shopkeeper who was dealing with a toad, which kept jumping out of his reach. "_Useless._"

"_I'd be happy to become your master. You can come live with me._"

Harry picked up her cage softly and Willow hissed in approval. He took her over to the shopkeeper who finally had the toad under control. He groaned as he saw Harry approach.

"I'd like to purchase this python."

"Umm, sure. He's 55 galleons, 12 sickles and 2 knuts," the shopkeeper said uneasily. Willow hissed at him in anger.

Harry grabbed out his money.

"I'll let you know, _she_ is a _girl_ and her name is Willow. And a word of advice?" Harry told him angrily as he put his money on the counter. "You're an idiot for keeping a 6 foot python in a tiny cage like this!"

Harry stormed out of the store. He placed the cage on the ground and knelt down.

"_If you want, you can hang around my neck. It would be much more comfortable then the cage_," Harry offered.

"_Yes please!_" she said thankfully.

Harry opened her cage and she quickly travelled up his leg and entwined herself around his neck. Her head was resting on his collarbone, and the rest of her body wrapped loosely around his neck, her tail resting on his shoulder blade.

Happily, Harry stood up and smiled at her. He was completely oblivious to the boy whose beautiful, silver orbs followed him from the store and watched him as he walked away.

* * *

_Like it? Loathe it?_

_Review it!_


	3. Draco Malfoy

_Wow! I'm loving the response I'm getting for this story! 36 reviews for only 2 chapters! I love it!  
So **thank you** for all the reviewers and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was many things.

He had the good looks. He had an infinite amount of clothes, which made some girls – and some males – swoon at his feet. His platinum blond hair, gorgeous silver eyes and his devastatingly handsome, toned body was usually accentuated with his pale robes of periwinkle blue or an emerald green, which made his pale skin stand out like a sculpted marble statue.

He was a perfect specimen for the Malfoy line.

He had the brains. He had an extensive library that held more books than Hogwarts, which he used to his advantage. It also helped that most of the books were about Dark Arts. Of course, only a person of pure Malfoy blood could read them, which helped confuse the Aurours whenever they decided to raid their mansion.

With his devilishly handsome good looks, he could get anything else that he desired, especially women. Although he hardly went around shagging women, he found it handy to know he could get a girl if he wanted one.

He had the popularity. He was also extremely popular. There was a name going around Hogwarts, _'Slytherin Prince,' _or '_Ice Prince of Slytherin´ _they called him. He had his friends: Pansy, and Blaise, Theo. They were a close-knit group, but some secrets still lay hidden. Crabbe and Goyle were just always around him, like his own personal set of bodyguards, ready to beat up people should anyone get too jealous or angry with Draco. He was perfectly capable of dealing with them himself but he found much easier and less stressful to let Crabbe and Goyle deal with them.

And…he was rich. Draco had so much money that he could get anything he wanted if his good looks and Malfoy name couldn't get it for him (which was hardly anything).

Almost everyone in the Wizarding knew all this and it made Draco seem pompous. However, Draco did have a slightly nice side shown only those to whom he trusted so it never made the papers.

But just because he isn't mean doesn't mean he's like the Muggle Santa Clause who goes around doing good deeds. Draco just didn't do _as_ bad deeds, if that makes sense. He had a mind of his own and wasn't a complete carbon copy of his Death Eater father.

Truth be told, Draco detested his father, as he never showed him anything than how to behave and be a Malfoy. For most of his childhood years, his father, who made him act and say everything perfectly, tormented Draco. He had to take the right size bites of his meals and take only sips of his drink, even if it were just water. He had to have good posture and take well-sized strides. He had to speak perfectly and was fluent in four languages: French, Latin, and Italian and, of course, English.

He had to be, in one word, well, perfect.

There was one thing that Draco and his father had in common: hatred for the one and only, Harry Potter. Harry-bloody- Potter and his stupid bloody scar! As much as Draco hated Harry, it brought him great joy to tease and insult him and his friends, even if it were a dirty Mudblood and the poor, pathetic Weasley.

Draco was amused each time he saw Potter. He was supposed to be a wizard of great power, and yet, he was hardly talented, academically. Draco saw many faults in Potter.

He often found himself wondering what went on inside Potter's small head. He's supposed to be a saviour, but he seems so…ordinary, except for that blasted scar of his which brought him attention everywhere he went.

The one thing Draco never admitted, aloud to anyone, was that was his best-kept secret: he was jealous. Yes, that's right. Jealous of Harry Potter. He had everything, didn't he? He had loyal friends that would go everywhere with him. Pansy would leave him in a second if there were a sale at one of her favourite shops, and Blaise? Well Blaise would be too busy joking around.

Potter had Granger, who never once left his side, and was always there for him, no matter the situation, even in Fourth Year when everyone turned against him because of the whole Goblet of Fire incident, she never left him.

Nevertheless, the one thing Potter didn't have, and what Draco made a point about it as often as possible, was that he didn't have a family. Surely, he couldn't be the only one who's noticed that Potter always stays during the Christmas holidays. Moreover, hasn't anyone else noticed that he always comes to the start of term feats looking slightly underfed?

Draco noticed.

Draco noticed many things…

He noticed that Potter often had new bruises and scars and they weren't from Quidittch. Draco had his suspicions of course, but he never voiced them

Some things are best left alone.

_**

* * *

**_

"Mother," Draco said, walking through to the drawing room where his mother was sitting.

"Yes, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley. I need my items for school," Draco said brushing off imaginary dust from his navy robes.

"'I can just get an elf to do it for you, darling. Why bother going?"

"I need to get out of this house. But I want to go alone."

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded. "Well, alright. You can take your portkey."

Draco thanked his mother and left. He made his way down the hall and into his room. He grabbed his hawthorn wand and his Malfoy ring.

He rubbed the inscribed, priceless ring, murmured the incantation, and turned the ring around three times, and then said _Diagon Alley_.

He felt the familiar tug of his navel and the swirls of colours and sounds before appearing into the busy street of Diagon Alley.

Draco cast a quick cleansing charm, strode into Flourish and Blotts, and headed towards the counter. "I need _Sixth Grade Charms, Transfiguration _and then I need _Advanced Potions _and _Ancient Ruins_," Draco told the person behind the counter. The young man looked flustered and quickly bustled away. Draco observed the shop. He was a father with two children, who were jumping up and down. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned back to the counter.

The man had returned with the books and looked almost straining under the weight. They landed on the counter with a _thud_.

"Good. Now I want _Extreme Potions for the Extreme Wizard. Hair prickling potions _and _Mind boggling, (are you crazy?) Potions_," Draco ordered looking bored.

"Um, sir?" the clerk asked nervously.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I'm afraid we don't have a copy of those books." He gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I, a wizard came in about five-ten minutes ago and bought those exact books."

"So? Get me another copy!"

"They were the last ones." The man was stuttering and starting to sweat.

If stares could kill, the man would be dead right now.

Draco growled and the wizard jumped.

"What did he look like?"

Draco was going to have a talk with this person.

"Um. Long, black hair and had really bright green eyes," the man said quickly.

"What was he wearing?"

"Muggle clothes. Dark pants and a dark jumper. He was carrying a shoulder bag. You can't miss him."

Draco didn't make the connection and slammed a few galleons on the table. He touched his wand to his new books, sending them to Malfoy Manor.

Furious, Draco stormed out from the store. He wanted those books, dammit!

He stood outside for a moment before he realised something. If the wizard just bought Potion books, he would need ingredients, right?

Just like that, Draco headed towards the apothecary. He entered the shop and held his breath. There were only a few older wizards in the shop. No wizard in Muggle clothes.

Frustrated, annoyed, and angry, Draco left the store. It was like being on a wild goose chase.

He wandered up the street, weaving and zigzagging through the people. He stood outside the pet shop and leant against the wall. He rubbed his temples; he was getting a headache.

At that moment, out of the Magical Meningery, came a wizard, dressed in dark Muggle clothing. Draco stood up sharply and was about to go up and talk to him when he noticed the python in a cage the wizard was wearing.

_Strange_, Draco thought. But what was even stranger was that the stranger bent down and seemed to be talking to the snake. Even stranger was that the snake seemed to understand him.

The wizard with the black hair opened the cage and Draco wondered if the amn was crazy. No one in their right mind would buy a snake, start talking to it in the middle of Diagon Alley and then continue to open it's cage.

The man was barbaric!

Draco was flabbergasted when the snake did not slither away, but slid up the wizards leg to rest around his neck.

That just about told Draco all he needed to know about this wizard.

He was insane.

Crazy.

Mentally DISTURBED!

Who, turns up in Diagon Alley, wearing Muggle clothing, buys _his_ potion books, then a snake, 'talks' to it in broad daylight then walks away with it around his neck?

This person needed straightening out. And who better than a Malfoy?

Draco stalked over to the wizard who was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey! Wait!" Draco called out. He was ignored. "Hey! Listen to me!" Draco put his hand on the wizards shoulder and almost immediately found himself pinned up against a wall, wand to his throat.

Their bodies were pressed up together and Draco felt some muscles underneath his Muggle clothing.

Draco looked at him. His dark hair hid his face but his emerald eyes stood out, sparkling. They showed recognition.

"Draco Malfoy? You should know better than to surprise someone like that," he said, cocking his head to the side. His wand lowered somewhat.

Draco's eyes widened. He knew that voice! It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Who are you?" He asked cynically.

"You don't know? Than that means my disguise is working. Well, I supposed I've changed a bit since you last saw me. Oh well," the Stranger, said shrugging.

"Could you lower your wand?" Draco asked looking into the mans' emerald eyes. It was lowered a bit more. It didn't escape the fact that there was still a six-foot snake around his neck and it looked deadly.

"What did you want?" The Stranger asked.

"You bought a few books, potion books, before," Draco said getting straight to the point.

"Yes," he said drawing the word out.

"They were the last copy and I need them."

The Stranger look and a step back and Draco sighed mentally with relief.

"Too bad. So do I."

"I need them," Draco said more forcefully this time, taking a step towards him. The snake hissed angrily.

"So do I. You can reorder your own copy," the man with the jade eyes said, obviously not giving in to Malfoy's demands.

"It's for school," Draco said, changing tactics.

"I know Hogwarts doesn't have _Extreme Potions for the Extreme Wizard_ in its booklist. I'd know."

"So you go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, wanting to know more about this mystery man.

"Oh really? I had no idea," he said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

Draco didn't laugh.

"Why do you want them?"

"So I can burn the pages. No, stupid." Draco growled. Who was he to call Draco stupid? He had a lot of nerve! "To brew potions. You're a bit slow today aren't you?" Draco didn't smile at the sarcasm.

"Do you need those _exact_ books?"

"Well, no…" He looked thoughtful.

"Then I want them!"

"But they did seem the most interesting," he said, reasoning.

"Then get some new books!" Draco growled.

"You know what? I don't think I will. I'm going to take them, just in spite of you." A hint of a smile could be seen on the Strangers' lips.

Draco glared at him.

"Have a good day now," the Stranger said and turned to walk away.

"I don't even know your name!" Draco yelled after him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said, turning around giving him a quick and brief smile. Draco sighed, thoroughly annoyed.

Draco knew he had met this person before, more than once! He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Draco growled and spun around. Who did this person think he was?

Draco rubbed his Malfoy crested ring, murmured the incantation, and turned the ring three times on his finger.

With a tug from his navel and some swirling of colours, Draco's personal Portkey took him home.

Furiously, he steadied himself and then conjured a table. Then, in a second, Draco threw a curse at it and the table became dust.

"Draco, honey? Are you back already?" Draco heard his mother call.

Grudgingly he walked out of his room towards the Drawing Room where his mother still sat.

"Yes, Mother?" he said, leaning on the doorframe. He crossed his arms.

"It was you. What happened? You look mad."

Narcissa was always kind to Draco when Lucius was away. It was better now that he was locked away in Azkaban, much more…peaceful. Unless situations like this occurred, it could get a little. But it was rare because no one defied a Malfoy and Narcissa never seemed to overreact much.

"Some jerk bought the Potion books I wanted," Draco, said his eyes glowing.

"So? Didn't you get them off him?" Narcissa looked confused.

Malfoy's _always_ got what they wanted.

"I confronted him but he wouldn't hand them over. He was very strange."

"How so?" Narcissa asked, obviously intrigued. Who was the man that denied a Malfoy?

"He was wearing dark Muggle clothing, but they were different than what you would normally expect to see them in. Dark pants, jeans, I believe they are called. He had a large black jumper on and Muggle shoulder bag. What was most strange was that he was a snake. A large python, wrapped around his neck," Draco explained finally walking into the room.

Narcissa looked thoughtful and looked out the window.

If you looked carefully, you'd be able to see the silver peacocks that lived at Malfoy Manor.

"Did you find his name?"

"No. But he attends Hogwarts and apparently knows who I am."

"Everyone knows who you are, Darling. What does he look like?" she asked, looking back at her son.

"He had long black hair that almost covered his face and he had bright vivid, green eyes. I swear to Slytherin that he was wearing make-up too! Eye make-up!" Draco repeated for dramatic effect.

Narcissa cocked her head to the side and looked at her only child.

"He goes to Hogwarts you say?" Draco nodded. "And has black hair and green eyes?" Another nod. "He had a python with him?" She received another nod.

She smiled wistfully and looked out the window again.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Draco asked annoyed.

His mother knew who everyone was! It was most infuriating.

"Of course, Draco."

"You're not going to tell me who he is, are you?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

Narcissa only smiled. Draco sighed angrily.

How did he not know who this person was? Moreover, how dare he deny a Malfoy, stick a wand to his throat? It was preposterous.

"Could you give me a hint? This is ridiculous!"

"You may not know him as well as you once thought."

"Well that's maddingly unhelpful."

"I know," Narcissa smirked.

Draco decided that it was from his mother he got his smirk and his attitude from, _not_ his father.

He groaned and left the room. He hated it when his mother was so secretive! Draco went to his room and started pacing.

He started going through all the possibilities of who it could be. None seemed to fit.

Two words seemed to summed up his thoughts.

_This sucks!_

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in London, Harry Potter was replaying his meeting with Malfoy in his head. It hadn't gone the way Harry expected their first meeting for the start of a new year. Another bad start of a year with him. But it didn't really matter. He wasn't going to give in because Malfoy asked for the books with his platinum hair and silver eyes… No. He was not going to give in to the _Ice Prince of Slytherin_.

After taking the Knight Bus to Surrey, Harry walked the remainder of the way to his house.

"_What's troubling you, young Master?"_ Willow asked.

"_I'm confused. But it will all work out,_" Harry said. As he said it, he felt like he was not only reassuring Willow, but himself as well.

Willow hissed and re-arranged herself around his neck.

"_We're here,_" Harry told her, standing in front of the _Hell House_. Harry noticed her distaste of the grass and ordinary look of the house and its structure. "_It looks different inside._"

He thought he heard her mumble, _I hope so._ Nevertheless, it could have been his imagination.

Harry opened the front door and if snakes could sigh with relief, Harry was sure Willow did.

She uncoiled herself from Harry's neck and started slithering into the lounge room. Harry rubbed his neck. Willow wasn't the lightest of snakes.

"_Much better,_" she hissed, approving of the black leather couched in the living room.

"_The kitchen is just in there," _Harry said pointing to the door. "_Oh, um. That reminds me. What do you eat?"_

"_I can hunt for food. If you let me out of course,_" Willow hissed, moving back to him.

"_I think that will be easier. But no scaring Muggles! Got it?"_

"_Got it." _Willow looked reproachful.

Harry smirked and walked upstairs. Willow slid up the banister. He strode to his room and pushed open the door. Willow slid through his legs.

"_Oddly comfortable,_" she hissed looking around the unorganised room.

"_It works,_" Harry said, shrugging.

"_Where are your elders?" _Willow asked, tilting her head up, smelling the house.

"_I have none. My parents died when I was a baby and my Aunt, Uncle and cousin left me about two weeks ago,_" Harry told her, indifferent. She didn't reply.

Willow continued to smell the air and seemed to look confused. He was just about to ask her what was wrong, but he figured she was just getting used to the new smells.

Harry walked the short space from his door to his desk and threw his bag on the desk. He pulled out his potion ingredients and put them out on his desk. He'd start his potions later. He grabbed out his new clothes and put them away in his wardrobe.

"_You can explore the house,_" Harry told Willow.

She thanked him and slid away. Harry sighed and took out his potion books.

Did Malfoy know who he was yet?

Surely he knew, _didn't he?_

But it was obvious- he did _not…_

_Yes. Draco is a bit silly for not realising that it was Harry.  
__But never fear! He'll realise who 'The Stranger' is next chapter as I will probably have the train ride back to Hogwarts for chapter 4._

_Love it? Loathe it?_

**_Review it!_**

_Love Heart._

* * *


	4. Letters

_**A.N** Sorry for the wait, but loving the reviews!  
I knew where I wanted this chapter to end, but I just didn't know how to get it there.  
I will strive to get the next chapter up sooner!_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Willow slithered to her master. He sighed and looked down at her.

"_What is troubling you, young master?" _she asked in her native tongue.

"_Nothing," _Harry started to say, but Willow gave him a look, at least, as much as a snake can. "_I'm worried."_

"_Whatever for?"_

"_School starts back in a week. I don't know what they'll think of me now," _Harry admitted, glancing at yesterdays Daily Prophet.

"_What do you think they'll think of you?"_ Willow asked. Harry sighed and grabbed the paper of his desk and held it down to Willow.

_The Boy-Who-Lived- The Next Dark Lord? _in large bold letters moved across the top of the paper. Then below it, was a picture of him from the Department of Mysteries.

"_I don't understand."_

"_The whole Wizarding world probably thinks I'm a crazy, power-craved lunatic, intent on taking over the world and killing all the Muggleborns,_" Harry explained with a mean grimace on his face.

"_But obviously you aren't,_" Willow tried to reason.

Harry sighed again. "_Yes, but they aren't going to believe me now, are they? It was bad enough last year when they thought I was lying about Voldemort's return_."

"_If they are your true friends, they will not believe what they read_," Willow assured him, speaking her wise words of wisdom.

"_I hope so_," Harry said and collapsed on his bed. Willow slithered up beside him, wrapping her tail around his stomach and laid her head in the crook on his arm, a position which she had become to enjoy. Harry didn't mind, he would trail his fingers over her skin. He started to, and then paused.

"_I think, when people see you, they will panic. Snakes are usually always said to be Slytherin. And in this age, evil,"_ he said softly. He felt Willow tense.

"_Are you saying you want to get rid of me?" _She hissed angrily.

"_No, not at all. I'm merely _saying_ what could happen,"_ Harry said quickly, and she hissed at him once again for good measure before relaxing back again.

"_Good. I'd hate to eat you."_

Harry swallowed. "_You wouldn't really do that would you?" _he asked nervously.

Willow hissed and Harry recognised it as a laugh. "_No, young master. I wouldn't dare eat you,"_ she hissed and Harry relaxed and his fingers started tracing the patterns in her scales again.

Harry was just starting to drift off when an owl hoot startled him. He looked up at his window sill and saw Hedwig perching there, a letter tied around her claws. Harry's eyes zoomed onto the letter's writing. He shot up, Willow dropping to the floor in a heap. She slithered away, hissing loudly.

Harry quickly went to Hedwig and untied the letter. She flew to her perch and had a large gulp of water.

Harry stared at the letter in his hand. He couldn't believe it. It was the first letter he'd gotten over the summer that wasn't from Dumbledore or Snape. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was who _wrote_ the letter that mystified him. Not a single word from them all summer, then one letter, a few days after that horrid article in the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione," he breathed and with shaky hands he turned it over and opened it up. It was only a short letter, but a letter nevertheless.

"Oh, Harry," it read.

_I can't believe what the Daily Prophet wrote, saying that you're going to become the next Dark Lord. It's simply barbaric. After everything you've done for the Light, it's silly to even _think_ that you're going to change sides.  
__Before you even say anything else or throw out my letter, I'm sorry!  
__  
I couldn't write before, and no, that isn't an excuse. Early in the summer, I went over to the Burrow and Ron asked me out. He has been nothing but nice to me, but then he read the article in the Prophet. Well, let's just say he kind of exploded. You know how he is.  
__I think he had been angry at you because of the Department of Mysteries incident last year, with the brains and you getting all the attention. You know he's like that.  
__  
But he never said anything until the article.  
__Oh Harry! I'm sorry, but he believes the Daily Prophet. I can't convince him otherwise.  
__He's stopped me doing anything about you. I can't even say your name without being yelled at.  
__I know he's wrong; Harry, but I love him. You know that. I always have and I can't lose him over this. I know you must hate me, for not writing, but I couldn't. Ron wouldn't let me leave his sight.  
__I only have minutes before Ron and his family get back from Diagon Alley. So I'm going to be quick._

_I'm sorry about everything that's happening. I can't change Ron's mind, to be honest, I don't think anyone can. I hate what's happening to you, but I know you can beat it. I will always believe in you Harry, even if no one else does.  
__When we get back to Hogwarts, don't hate me. I love Ron, I can't leave him now._

_I'm sorry._

_Hermione._

_P.S. I really hope you've finished all your homework!_

Harry slumped back on his bed. Ron believed that he'd gone dark, which means that most of the Wizarding World would believe the same thing. He groaned. Harry knew that this year wouldn't be easy.

Willow slithered back into the room.

"_I thought you were angry with me," _Harry hissed and sighed.

"_I could smell your worry,"_ she replied, sliding back up onto his bed.

Harry sighed again. "_Is it that obvious?"_

"_To me."_

"_Great,_" Harry said sarcastically.

Willow just hissed at him.

"One week," he reminded himself.

Harry got up and walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't the same boy he left Hogwarts as. He had changed. And now, it seemed that people would think he had changed for the worse.

He tilted his head to himself and studied his face. His face had changed a lot. His cheekbones had become more prominent and his nose more angular. Harry was no longer a carbon copy of James Potter. He was becoming more like Lily.

His hair had become much longer, covering his trademark scar much more and hanging on his shoulders.

He sighed again. Everyone would think he had gone dark with his long hair, loss of glasses and his make up.

Harry did a quick glamour charm over himself, one that he'd learnt in an advanced charms book, to make him look like he used too. Shorter hair, glasses and softer features. He conjured a pair of glasses, the ones he used to wear and put them on.

He looked at himself, or what he used to look like. He looked, younger, vulnerable and lastly, and most noticeable, he looked innocent. Harry Potter wasn't innocent; in fact, he'd used an unforgivable curse just the year before.

"_Well if that's what you looked like before, never go back,"_ Willow hissed, startling him.

Harry laughed and removed the glamour. Yes, he decided, he looked much better now.

"_It's true,"_ Willow said, making her point.

"_Yes, I know Willow. Thank you,_" Harry said looking down at her.

"_You're welcome." _She smiled up at him, showing off her sharp fangs.

"_What should we do now?"_ Harry asked her.

"_Let's go out. This house is boring now,"_ Willow told him.

Harry agreed. He grabbed his hooded jumper and put it on and his shoulder bag. He checked his make-up, fixing up the concealer on his scar before pausing at the front door. Willow slithered downstairs to him, and then crawled up his jeans leg. She coiled herself around Harry's neck like a scarf. Harry adjusted her a bit before opening the door. He welcomed the cool wind that hit his face.

When Harry first took Willow out, he was worried that Muggles would notice and come up to him or run away screaming. But they never did. In fact, they didn't even notice him. It wasn't till he got home that Willow told him she was a magical snake. She told him that she had turned herself invisible to Muggles, just like she was doing now around his neck. Willow also mentioned having some other gifts, but she refused to tell Harry what they were.

So, Willow and Harry walked peacefully through the town of Surrey, walking through the poorly kept parks and the gloomy streets. They didn't talk, but when they did, they spoke few words.

There was comfortable silence.

"_Are you going to reply to the letter?"_ Willow asked him, obviously referring to the letter Hermione had sent him.

"_I can't. By the way she writes, it will be too dangerous. Ron will read it_."

Harry sighed. He really wished he could write back to Hermione and tell her that everything was alright. But he couldn't. She may be the only person that believes him, and right now, if she has to ignore him, then Harry will leave her alone.

Because that's just the kind of person that he is.

"_Let's go shopping_," Harry said, walking towards the London shopping area.

Willow groaned and Harry laughed. "_Wow, I've never met a woman who hasn't liked shopping,_" Harry said, grinning.

"_I've never met a man that has,"_ Willow retorted back, hissing, before going back to mumbling something incoherent.

Harry smirked, but stayed silent.

He walked through the busy streets of London, weaving through the people when he stopped suddenly. He looked through the shops window and grinned.

"_Yes!"_ Harry hissed happily and Willow groaned again.

"_Must you get a tattoo as well?"_ she asked sighing as Harry entered the tattoo parlour.

When Harry didn't answer her she grumbled and rearranged herself on Harry's neck. He went up to the tattooist, a twenty-something year old, covered in all sorts of tattoos and piercings, who was rifling through folders of tattoo samples. When he heard Harry approach he looked up.

"What do you want?" he asked rather rudely. Harry glared at him.

"A tattoo obviously," Harry said in a voice that said 'duh!'

The tattooist stood up sharply and eyed Harry up and down, scrutinising him.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough," Harry asked in a cold voice. The man looked convinced.

"Okay mate. What tattoo do you want?" he asked, motioning to the walls of the parlour showing all the types of tattoos he could get.

"I want a snake," Harry said, not even looking at the samples.

"Okay, we have a few snakes that you can look at," the man started, walking over to the far wall which held animals.

"If I give you a drawing of one, can you use that?" Harry asked him, knowing that the snake he had wouldn't be the one's he wanted.

"Sure, we could figure something out."

"Great."

Harry then went rifling through his shoulder bag, pretending to look for the drawing, but what he was really doing was using his wand to create a picture from his memory. He finished one and held it out to the tattooist.

He looked at the picture of Willow. He obviously hadn't seen a snake like this before.

"I think I'd be able to do it," he said nodding at the picture.

"Great. How much?" Harry asked.

"Depends how big you want it and if you want it in colour."

"I want it wrapped around my bicep," Harry said, motioning how he wanted the tattoo to wrap around his arm.

The tattooist walked back to his desk and pulled out a tape measure from one of the drawers.

"You'll need to take off your jumper, mate," he said.

He walked Harry in to the back part where he took off his bag and jumper and put them next to the chair that was provided. Harry held out his arm and it was measured.

"You want it in colour?"

"Yeah."

"Will probably be round 50-75 pounds," he said.

"That's fine."

"Okay then. If you want to take a seat," the tattooist said, pointing to the chair. Harry pretending to scratch his neck, but really, he adjusted Willow so that the tattooist, whose name he still didn't know, would accidently bump her and freak out.

"_I can't believe your doing this,"_ Willow hissed in his ear, her voice low enough that the man wouldn't be able to hear, but Harry would be.

"_I don't need your permission,"_ Harry murmured under his breath, but Willow heard him and hissed.

"Did you hear that?" the man asked suddenly. Harry look over at him, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Hear what?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

"It was like a hiss or something," he explained, looking around the room.

"No, I didn't hear anything," Harry lied and sat down.

The man shrugged and sat down. He pushed back Harry's sleeve and turned around to his tattoo table. He grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and poured some on some cotton wool. He rubbed it over the place that Harry wanted his tattoo.

Harry relaxed in his chair; he'd be there for a few hours.

* * *

Harry winced as he put his jumper back on.

After three hours, his tattoo was finished, but still sore.

"_Serves you right for getting the blasted thing,"_ Willow hissed angrily.

"_I don't know why you're getting angry! It's of you!"_ Harry hissed back at her.

"_You were complaining to me earlier about how you were afraid how people would react when they found out you had a snake, imagine what they're going to say when they find out you have a tattoo!" _Willow argued, but Harry was not deterred. He just wanted to get home and have a pain potion.

"_They won't find out. I have to wear robes anyway, and if I'm not wearing robes, I'll be wearing my hoodies,"_ Harry replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking back down the street.

"_Then why get it in the first place?!" _Willow asked, exasperated.

"_Because I wanted it."_

Willow sighed; obviously figuring out this was a battle she wasn't going to win. Besides, he'd already gotten the tattoo. There wasn't much she could do about it anyway.

They walked back in the house in silence, Harry wincing ever now and then from the tattoo rubbing up against his jumper.

He mentally slapped himself. If he couldn't handle a tattoo, how was he going to deal fighting Voldemort?

Harry opened the door to the Hell House and groaned in relief when he took his bag off his shoulder. He pulled out his wand and summoned a pain potion from his bedroom and walked into the kitchen. He pulled of his jumper, biting his tongue as his jumper rubbed up against his tattoo…again.

Harry looked at the tattoo, well tried to. It was hard to make it out as it had that protective cover over it. It was supposed to help with stopping friction, but it didn't. He uncorked the vial of potion and gulped it down, moaning happily as the pain went away almost instantly.

He looked through the cupboard, trying to find something to eat, but found nothing. He knew he should have gone grocery shopping! He sighed and grabbed the telephone and dialled up the Chinese take-away.

After ordering his favourite foods, he walked upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

He was lucky that Willow and slithered off him when he entered the house otherwise he could be fighting with an angry, magical, snake.

Harry continued to lay on his bed until the doorbell rang. He walked down the stairs, and quickly grabbing some money out of his bag before opening the door.

"Chinese?" the delivery person asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, looking up. It was a girl, couldn't be more than 17, long black hair with red streaks. She had a piercing in her nose and several in her ear. She was wearing a short black and red dress with black Doc Martens. Harry smirked at her, and saw she was eyeing him up, like he had hers.

"15.70," she said giving Harry a saucy smile.

Harry handed over the money and she gave him his Chinese. "Thanks," he said.

"No worries," she said, before walking away.

Harry closed the door quickly and laughed. The girl had looked interested in him, too bad that she was missing a certain part of the anatomy that interested Harry.

The smell of the Chinese made Harry's stomach rumbled and he trudged to the lounge room. He summoned some cutlery and a drink and sat down on the lounge.

He turned on the television and magically changed it to a movie.

Harry opened his food and ate greedily. _Ahh,_ he thought, _Chinese is good._

He relaxed back in his leather couch and completely forgot about returning to Hogwarts, but not for long.

* * *

"_Do I look okay?"_ Harry asked Willow, looking at himself in the mirror of his bathroom.

"_You look fine, Young Master,"_ Willow assured him.

Harry looked into his reflection. He was wearing his black skinny jeans and a deep, crimson red Anarchy hooded jumper and his black, high-top converses. His long hair was covering up his scar and his eyes were rimmed evenly with eyeliner.

_Yes,_ he thought, _I look good._

"_Can we go now?"_ Willow asked him, excited to get to Hogwarts.

"_Give me a few minutes,_" Harry told her, rushing back to his room.

He quickly summoned all the things together, making sure that he didn't forget anything.

"_Okay,"_ he said, levitating his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs. "_I'm ready."_

"_Good. You're worst than a woman!"_ Willow complained, but happily coiled herself around Harry's neck.

"_Shut up you!"_ Harry laughed and walked out. He slung his bag over his shoulder and dragged out his trunk and cage. He walked down his doorstep where a taxi cab was waiting for him.

"Kings Cross Station, right?" The cab driver asked, sticking his head out the window where Harry was forcing his luggage into the boot of the car.

"Yes," Harry said, pushing in his trunk.

He finally got it in with a nifty little shrinking spell and sat in the backseat with Willow and Hedwig.

The trip to the Station was silent, excluding the noises of busy London.

"That'll be 25 pounds," the cab driver said, parking into the taxi zone of the train station.

Harry paid him and got out quickly. He had plenty of time to spare, but he wanted to get a compartment before they were occupied by other people.

He unshrunk his trunk after getting it out of the boot and walking into the busy station of Kings Cross. Harry walked towards the platform 9 and 10 and quickly checking around him that no Muggles were eyeing him strangely, he entered platform 9 ¾.

Harry smiled happily as he saw the Hogwarts Express. _Yes,_ he thought, walking over to the carriages, _I'm going home._

There were a few more people already on the train and a few families on the platform, saying good-bye to their younger children.

Harry tried not to look at the other people and tried to board the train without getting noticed, but as he went to get onto the train, someone came off.

Someone with platinum hair and a sharp, angular face with expensive robes walked straight off the Hogwarts Express and into Harry.

Yes, Draco Malfoy met Harry Potter…again.

Harry looked at him in shock and Draco eyes showed confusion before recognition.

Harry smirked and flicked him long hair back, knowing that Draco could see his scar.

"_You!_" he spat.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Aha! So Draco found out who Harry is. _

_You know what to: **Review!!**_

_Untill next time,_

**Love Heart.**


	5. Poor Excuse?

_Another installment of Hiding In the Shadows.  
Wow! I have more story alerts for this story, than Never Letting Go!  
Thank you!  
I think this chapter was up one the quickest but if it's not, it certainly is the longest.  
So, I want some extra long reviews! I love them!  
There's some comical banter between Harry and Draco and Harry and Willow.  
If you don't like it, review and I won't use it in future chapters._

_Nothing else to add, I don't think. So just:_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_You!" he spat. _

"Yes me," Harry said looking deep into Draco's angry eyes.

There was silence before Draco blurted out:

"But you suck at potions!"

Harry laughed. "I did…then. Not now."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Where's the snake?" he asked, looking around, half expecting it to jump out suddenly at him.

"What snake?" Harry said, feigning confusion. Willow was currently hiding from Draco with her invisibility gift.

"That massive snake that I saw you buy in Diagon Alley!" Draco protested loudly. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked sceptical.

"Now you think I would notice if I bought a massive snake now wouldn't you?"

"You're lying to me," Draco stated, glaring into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Am I?" Harry asked, looking back at him, crossing his arms.

Draco searched his eyes for a few moments before saying, "Where are you're glasses?"

"I don't need them anymore."

Draco seemed thoughtful. He eyed Harry up at down, clearly disgusted at his current attire. Harry noticed.

"Do you have a problem with my clothes, Malfoy?" Harry asked, this time glaring at Draco.

"Yes I do actually," he replied bluntly. "They're_ Muggle._" He said it as if they carried some disease, and to Draco, they probably did.

"So?" Harry said, not caring one bit.

"You're a wizard."

"And?"

Draco was getting exasperated. "You should be wearing wizard clothes dammit!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Draco cried, not noticing how much fun Harry was having taunting him.

"Oh? And everything that you say goes, does it?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes it does," Draco said, sticking his chest out. Harry's eyes flickered to the Prefect badge on his chest. Annoyance flooded through him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then why am I wearing Muggle clothes now and why did I refuse to give you those Potion textbooks?" Harry asked with a smile upon his lips.

"Because you're an insufferable, worthless, stubborn, poor excuse of a wizard, mangy half-blood!" Draco screamed who had reached his boiling point and had just exploded.

Harry's smile faltered at this, his Uncles words echoing in his mind. His fun was over now and the other families were starting to notice.

Willow, who had felt her masters pain revealed herself to Draco who jumped. She hissed angrily at him and Draco took a step back.

"I knew you had a snake and she's just as stubborn as you!" Draco retorted to a silent Harry, who was staring at the ground.

He looked up at him for a few moments before Draco was suddenly flown through the air. Harry walked over to Draco where he was trying fruitlessly to get up, but Harry's foot on his chest kept him down. Draco glared up at him and Harry just glared right back.

"I did that without a wand, Malfoy. Am I still a poor excuse of a wizard?" he asked softly, his voice laced with hate and anger. Draco continued to glare but stayed silent. Harry sighed heavily and removed his foot from Draco's chest and turned around to get on the train. He heard scuffling behind him and a murmur of words. In an instant, Harry turned around and casted a wandless Shield Charm.

Draco had tried to hex him. Harry cast a stinging hex at him and growled. Draco took another step back from his, rubbing his chest in pain.

"Leave me along Malfoy! I am not going to take any more shit from you this year! I've had enough of your taunts and your ridicule. From now on, you can take your name, your teasing, your House, you money and your _blood_," Harry spat angrily, "and shove it right up your arse!"

With that, Harry turned around and Willow hissed at a dishevelled Draco and boarded the train.

"_Are you alright Young Master?"_ Willow asked him when Harry sat in one of the compartments in the back of the train.

"_Just annoyed…and upset,"_ he admitted ruefully and leaned back on the seat.

"_Ah. Yes, the youngest Malfoy can get a little snobbish,_" Willow said, sliding down to rest across Harry's lap.

He cast a quick charm on the glass window. He didn't want anyone to see him in here.

"_A little?"_ Harry joked, a soft smile on his lips.

"_Okay, a lot,"_ Willow amended.

Harry began tracing the shapes of her scales with his fingertips. She shivered.

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing here, Willow?"_ Harry asked her softly.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing, coming to Hogwarts like this? I could have just used a glamour to hide from everyone."_

"_No. It would be denying yourself who you are,"_ Willow said wisely.

"_Am who am I, Willow? I don't even know who I am. Am I the Boy-Who- Lived? The next Dark Lord? I've had so many names," _Harry said sadly.

"_You are Harry. Just Harry. No other title or name."_

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. He liked being Harry.

Just Harry.

If he was just Harry, he wouldn't have to deal with Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He would be free to be whoever he wanted to be, and do whatever he wanted to do. He wouldn't be looked up upon to kill Voldemort, now, replace him.

"_How do you always know the right thing to cheer me up?" _Harry asked her in wonder.

The green snake looked up at him. "_I have lived many years in this world, many more than you, and I have seen many things. You have been the only owner I have ever had that has been this kind to me. It is amazing that you still know love and hope when all that's happened to you is pain and suffering. I believe it my duty to keep you content."_

Harry thought about Willows words for a moment before saying:

"_How do you know what I've been through?"_

Willow merely stayed silent.

Harry sighed and got out one of his Potions books from his bag and started reading. He ignored everyone walking and running up down the corridor and all the new and old students boarding the train, waving to their parents.

Soon enough, the train started moving and people settled down.

Harry's reading was interrupted when his compartment door banged open.. He could feel Willow turning invisible. He looked down at her for a second and she was gone. He looked up sharply

It was Ronald Weasley.

"Who are you?" the red-head spat out angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. He saw Hermione over Ron's shoulder, deciding to keep his identity a secret, for her sake at least.

"Have you seen Potter?" Weasley asked.

"Who?" Harry asked, playing dumb.

"Harry Potter," Ron replied, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Oh. Him? No I haven't seen him for a while," Harry answered truthfully. The Potter that Ron knew no longer existed. He had changed.

"Where did you see him last?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"What would you do to him if I told you where I saw him last?"

"It's none of your business!" Ron retorted loudly and behind him, Hermione jumped.

"Oh, I think it is," Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Why? You're not Potter! It shouldn't matter to you what I do to him."

"Actually, yes I am," Harry replied, still smirking.

Hermione gasped softly and Ron looked disbelieving.

"No you're not!"

Harry didn't reply, just brushed away the hair covering his scar.

"Do you recognise me now?"

The shock on Ron's face suggested he did.

"Good. Now if you kindly leave, I'd like to be alone."

Before Ron could answer him, Harry had blasted him out the door and locked it behind him. He could hear the red-heads' angry voice from the corridor.

"You bloody wanker! Come out and fight me like a real man, you Slytherin!" Ron yelled, banging on the door. Harry just cast a silencing charm.

"_Was that the wisest thing to do, Young Master?"_ Willow asked, re-appearing.

"_I don't know,"_ Harry hissed truthfully.

Willow huffed.

There was silence once again when Ron finally gave up trying to break the door down.

Harry was just getting into the rhythm on reading again when he was interrupted, this time, by a knock on the door.

Groaning, Harry opened it. To say he was astounded to see Malfoy standing in front of his was a bit of an understatement.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked with as much scorn as could manage.

"I don't actually know," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Sure you don't. Say what you want to say or get out."

"How did you do it?" Draco asked.

"Do what?"

"Blast me through the air without a wand? You shouldn't have been able to do that," he said, unconsciously fixing his hair.

"Haven't you read the Prophet lately, Malfoy?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

But Draco scoffed. "You're not the next Dark Lord, Potter!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

Malfoy was shocked at Harry's straightforwardness. "Because you're a Gryffindor!" he sputtered out.

"Oh, so because I'm in Gryffindor, that means I can't do anything remotely Slytherin?" Harry asked him cynically.

Draco smirked. "Yes, that's right."

"Get out."

"What?" Draco asked shocked.

"You heard me. Get out!" Harry replied, his eyes flashing a fierce green. They met Malfoy's and Harry's stomach clenched.

"Why?" Malfoy demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't want you here."

"Too bad."

"Malfoy," Harry ground out.

"Yes, Potter?" He asked, in a mocking sweet voice.

"Get out."

"Why should I? You didn't even answer my question properly!"

"Because, Malfoy," Harry growled out angrily, grabbing Malfoy by his shirt and pushing him up against the now closed compartment door, "I don't want you here. You obviously forgot what I told you earlier about your stupid House, now get out, or I will force you to."

Draco struggled against Potter who had a strong grip on him. Malfoy met his eyes and searched his face. He found only bitterness and hate.

"What happened to you Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and his grip on Malfoy's shirt tightened.

"Do you really want to know?"

Malfoy hesitated for a moment, before answering, "Yes."

"Too bad."

With that, Harry forced open the doors and flung out Malfoy.

"You can't ignore me forever, Potter!" Malfoy yelled at him outside in the corridor.

"Watch me, you stuck up prick!" Harry yelled back and slumped down on his seat.

"_Well this sure is a wonderful start to the year,"_ Willow hissed sarcastically.

"_Shut up."_

Willow's hissing laughter filled the compartment.

"_You're going to have a hard year ahead of you if you keep acting like this, Young Master,"_ Willow said after she'd stopped laughing.

"_I know. But I can't help it! They're always going to be judging me,"_ Harry replied, sighing.

"_You're giving them more reason to."_

"_Oh, so it _is_ my fault?"_ Harry cried out, looking down at Willow.

"_That's not what I meant and you know it!"_

"_I know,"_ said Harry, defeated.

"_You should go apologize to him,"_ Willow said.

"_Who? Ron? No way!"_

"_Not the Weasley. Draco,"_ Willow replied with a tone that suggested that was obvious.

"_Why?" Harry whined._

"_Because it will make a difference,"_ Willow assured him.

"_No it won't."_

"_Yes it will."_

"_No it won't."_

"_Yes it will."_

Harry gave up arguing.

"_Are you sure?" _Harry asked, worriedly.

"_Yes!"_

"_But I don't want to!" _Harry whinged, crossing his arms.

"_When did you turn into an infant?" _Willow asked.

"_I'm not a baby! I just don't want to talk to him!"_

"_You're just afraid of what he'll say,"_ Willow retorted, becoming so close to the truth.

"_No I'm not!" _Harry argued, but he knew he was lying to himself.

"_You don't want to be abandoned again,"_ Willow hissed sadly.

Harry hung his head in shame.

"_I'm sick of everyone leaving or rejecting me!"_ Harry whispered sadly, fiddling with his hands.

"_You need to be strong, Young Master. You can do this. It will do you good," _Willow promised and Harry sighed, defeated.

"_If you're sure,"_ He sighed and Willow hissed with happiness.

Grudgingly, Harry got up. He stared at the door for a moment before Willow hissed at him to get on with it.

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry said to himself, but Willow heard him. Harry reached out to pull the door open when someone else pulled it open.

Harry took a step back.

Malfoy stared at him uncomfortably for a moment.

"Were you going somewhere?" he asked Harry.

"No."

"No? You were just standing up to open the door to _not_ go anywhere?"

"That's right."

"Oh sure."

"I wanted some fresh air."  
"That's what windows are for, Potter."

"So are doors."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Stop lying to me, Potter."

"Why shouldn't I lie to you?"

"Because I can tell when you're lying."

"Sure you can."

"I can, Potter. Were you going to see someone? Maybe a romantic someone?"Malfoy suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows, knowing that Potter would give up and tell him who he was going to see.

"I was leaving to see you, actually," Harry replied, giving up and Draco smirked before looking shocked.

"Why? Not half an hour ago you threw me out."

"And yet here you are again," Harry smirked.

Draco looked sheepish. He shrugged. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I was told to apologize to you."

"Told to?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes flickered over to Willow who was pretending to be asleep.

"Oh, your snake. Right," Malfoy said, looking a little uneasy.

"She won't hurt you," Harry assured him.

Draco scoffed as if he found that hard to believe.

"Unless you threaten me or her," Harry amended. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to apologize?"

"Why should I with that attitude?" Harry retorted, earning a hiss from a still 'sleeping' snake.

"Because otherwise I won't," Draco said bluntly.

"You were going to apologize to me?" Harry asked, apprehensive.

"Yes. You're not an insufferable, worthless, stubborn, poor excuse of a wizard, mangy half-blood. I should never have said that," he said, softly reciting what he had said to Harry earlier. He brushed his long pale fingers through his platinum hair and looked uneasy.

"Where's your snake?" Harry joked and Draco smiled for a fleeting moment before the mood turned serious. He hung his head but his conscious was screaming at him not to give up. That was his devil speaking. The angel was called Willow and in the shape of a snake. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown you out like that and blasted you to the ground. It was unnecessary."

Harry let out a big breath.

There was some awkward silence in the compartment. Neither Draco nor Harry knew that to say.

"Thank you," Harry said first.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, even though he didn't really understand why he was being thanked.

There was more silence and Harry sighed.

"I think you should go now. Your friends will be looking for you," Harry said sadly, silently wishing he had friends to be with.

"Yeah," he said and turned to leave. He was half way out the door when he stopped and turned around. "You do realise that Weasley is telling everyone he can that you're the next Dark Lord, right?"

"Fucking hell! I just can't catch a damn break, can I?" Harry growled, completely frustrated. He glared at Draco who had started laughing at Harry's outburst. But it didn't stop Draco. His soft, velvety laughter filled the corridor as he walked back up to his compartment.

Harry slammed the door shut, put a locking charm on it and looked down at Willow.

"_Are you happy now?"_ Harry asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"_Yes, thank you,"_ Willow said smartly, re-arranging herself on the seat.

Harry groaned and collapsed on his seat. He picked up his book and started reading, trying to forget the nagging sensation in the back of his head.

There was only silence in the remainder of the trip up to Hogwarts, Harry's home.

* * *

"_Young Master, we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly,"_ Willow informed Harry.

"_Thanks, Willow." _

He put his book down and rubbed his eyes. He tore off his jumper and replaced it with his robes. He put his book back in his hair and checked his make-up in the window. He could only see enough to notice that he had ruined his eye-liner. Groaning, he fished out a tissue and his eye pencil and wiped away the smudged make-up and went over his eyes.

"_What do you want me to do?"_ Willow asked him as he put the eye liner away.

"_Can you stay invisible, just for tonight? I don't want anyone to get ideas,"_ Harry hissed softly, looking out the window where Hogwarts was coming into view.

"_Of course,"_ Willow hissed back, secretly annoyed at her master. She wondered how long she would have to hide before she could reveal herself.

"I don't think I can do this, Willow," he said softly, scrounging out his robes. He flung on his outer robe on top of his jumper and jeans.

"_Sure you can, Young Master,_" Willow assured him.

"_You've said it yourself. I've not even made it to Hogwarts and I've already made enemies."_

"_You made up with Draco,"_ she reminded him.

"_I still hate him though."_

Willow was silent. Harry pondered her words.

"_Why do you call him Draco?" _he asked her.

"_That is his name, is it not?"_

"_Yeah, but you call me Young Master. Why don't you call him Malfoy?"_

"_Am I not allowed to call him Draco?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're becoming increasingly annoying."_

"_You're becoming increasingly annoyed."_

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"_Really? How'd you guess?" _he replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Willow simply hissed. She moved around on the seat and Harry stared at her green scales as the moonlight hit them. They shone like emeralds.

Harry looked out the window again, he could see Hogwarts. With its grand stature and magnificent beauty, it was no wonder why Harry enjoyed being here more than the Hell House. He felt safe there, far safer. And it wasn't just because its wards protected him from Voldemort; it was because he was away from the Dursleys. He was away from Uncle Vernon's abuse and Aunt Petunia's neglect.

"_You really like it here, don't you?" _Willow asked tentatively, watching her master stare glassy eyed out the window.

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's a story for another time."_

"_I'm going to remember that."_

"_I'm sure you will,"_ Harry replied, nodding.

The Hogwarts Express halted to a stop.

"Come on, Willow. Let's go."

Harry picked up his bags and Willow crawled up his leg and rested around his neck. Becoming weightless and invisible, it was much easier to pretend she wasn't there. But there was, of course, a faint hissing in his ear, just to remind Harry that she _was_ infact, there. Hedwig hooted cheerfully when Harry finally paid some attention to her. Harry apologized and gave her an owl treat.

"Are you happy now?" Harry asked her, patting her beak.

She hooted happily.

Harry checked his compartment, quickly seeing if he had missed anything. He quickly packed his Potion text book away and slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and opened the door.

He headed out with all the other student, none paying much attention to him. It was a relief. There was no gossip about Harry Potter whispered behind his back and he was invisible. Harry liked it.

As other groups of students got onto carriages and headed off to Hogwarts, he waited behind and got the last one. Sighing heavily, he climbed in and jumped in shock.

"You're following me, aren't you?" Harry asked sceptical, eye brows raised.

"Yes, Potter. It's my new year resolution to annoy you to the point of explosion," Malfoy replied snidely.

"Can we just sit in silence, please?" Harry asked.

"No."

"If you can't be silent on your own, I can make you quiet," Harry threatened.

"I've no doubt that you can't."

"Shut up."

"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the seat."

"What?"

"Your hair is flat on one side, Potter."

Harry grumbled and ran his hand through his hair, effectively messing it up.

"Ah. Much better, or messier. Either one fits," Malfoy said, shrugging.

Harry's eyes narrowed and looked out the carriage window. The thestral was nearing the castle. Malfoy followed his line of sight, then back to Potter.

"You see them, don't you?"

"I don't want to have this conversation right now, Malfoy," Harry ground out.

"So we can have it another time?"

Harry cast a silencing charm on Malfoy- wandlessly.

Malfoy got rid of it with a wave of his wand but glared at Potter.

"I really hate that."

"Hate what?"

"The way you just use wandless magic like it's easy."

"It is," Harry replied, looking at his strangely.

He got a mystified look.

"No it's not."

"Sure it is."

"We don't even learn non-verbal spells till second term. We don't even learn wandless magic until next year! Even then it's only simple spells, not major blasting ones," Malfoy persisted.

"If you're that peeved off about it, go whinge to your cronies, Dumb and Dumber," Harry said, not caring about the conversation anymore.

"You're really annoying me, did you know that?"  
"Oh, here I thought we just hated each other but we don't annoy each other at all," Harry said sarcastically.

"I really don't like your sarcasm," Malfoy said, glowering at Harry.

"Guess what, Malfoy. I really don't like you. So shut up until we get to Hogwarts."

"You got rude over the summer," Malfoy noted.

"You got more annoying and I didn't even think that was possible!" Harry replied, pretending to look shocked.

Draco grumbled something and crossed his arms.

"I don't like the new Harry Potter."

"I don't like Draco Malfoy."

There was silence in the carriage as Harry stopped talking. Harry had no idea what kind of thoughts were running through Malfoy's mind, but then again, he didn't want to.

Harry already dreaded waking up tomorrow, knowing that he would have to face an almost entire school body who thought he had turned Dark. Along with the fact that he had a snake, which Malfoy would 'accidently' let slip, tomorrow really wouldn't be a good day for him.

"Finally!" Harry said aloud as the carriage pulled up to the school gates. Completely ignoring Malfoy, he quickly grabbing his stuff, he jumped out of the carriage and went over the baggage handlers. He dumped his luggage and said good-bye to Hedwig. He clambered up the steps to the Grand Entrance to Hogwarts and slowed down as he saw all the groups of friends that were huddled together all around the entrance, waiting to be seated in the Great Hall.

Harry stood awkwardly in the corner for a few moments before Professor McGonagall came in and ushered them into the Great Hall.

Harry hid his gasp as he refreshed his mind of the five great tables and the house decorations. He glanced up at the Teachers Table and glowered as Dumbledore stared down at his students.

Harry sat down quickly near the end of the table and ignored everyone that came in. He saw Ron enter, followed shortly by Hermione. He tried not to be upset at the sight of his old best friends, but he couldn't look at them. It was too hard. He also tried to ignore Malfoy as he strode in the Great Hall like he owned the place. He was followed by the usual suspects: Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and Nott. He strode with a purpose to the Slytherin table and sat in the middle of the table, Zabini and Blaise on his right, Crabbe and Goyle on his left, and Parkinson, right across from him.

Okay, so Harry may have watched him.

Big deal.

He stared at his empty plate and wished that the first years would hurry up and get sorted. He just wanted to get to his Common Room and Dorm Room and just sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity, the houses were settled in and the Sorting done.

Dumbledore said he few words and sat down. But everyone knew that he would talk about Voldemort after dinner.

A few first years and a few third years sat around him, but they ignored him.

He was thankful.

Harry didn't eat much but he picked at his food.

Through-out dinner and dessert, he heard snippets about him. No-one knew who he was, but it wasn't until the end of dessert that Ron's ramblings about him reached the whole Hall and every now and then, Harry felt eyes on him, staring at him, sizing him up.

Harry just wanted to throw down his fork, pick up his wand and scream at everyone to mind their own bloody business.

It was only Willow's calming words that stopped him from freaking out.

He sighed in relief at the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

_Oh great._ Harry thought. _This is going to be good, I bet. _

_Love It? Loathe It?_

**Review it!**

_Untill next time,_

**Love Heart.**


	6. Never Innocent

**Hiding In The Shadows- Chapter 6**

_Finally, another chapter! Loving the response.  
I'd just like to say thank you for all the people have put me in  
their favourites, alert list, on in a c2, and of course, reviewed!  
P.S Don't worry,  
I will try and make the story more fast paced.  
_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Harry stared glumly at his empty plate.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, as many of you may know, Voldemort is at large. However, I do not want this to frighten you. Hogwarts is safe for you. He would not dare attack here as it is far too heavily guarded."

Harry scoffed. The Great Hall was silent. He looked up. '_Fuck_' he thought. The whole Great Hall was looking at him.

"Do you have something to say, young man?" Dumbledore's voice rung throughout the Hall.

Harry stared at him. "Yes, actually I do."

He saw people glance at their friends. 'You say Voldemort won't attack here. You can't possible know that! You don't know what goes on inside his _sick_ an _twisted_ mind!" Harry said scathingly.

The Hall looked at him in horror. They now knew the identity of the mystery speaker. Harry Potter, after all, who else but him said You-Know-Who's name?

"You can't know if he's plotting to attack or not! You can't say Hogwarts is the safest place. You can hardly say that it's safe when you don't know half the things that go on inside! You let Voldemort's soul into Hogwarts! He was in Quirells' body! You never suspected him! Not until it was too late! You even let a Death Eater into these walls!" Harry yelled, standing up, his hands gripping the edge on the table, his knuckles white. "A Death Eater! For a year, he taught us, using _Unforgivables _on us and you did nothing! Nothing! Fuck _'Costant Vigilance!' _You caused Cedric to die! You caused Sirus to die! If you hadn't hired that bitch, Umbridge, you would never have left and I wouldn't have had to face Voldemort and his followers again! You knew what was happening to me last year! You knew and you did nothing!

"I'm sorry, dear old Dumblefore, but after all, 'I must not tell lies'!" Harry finished, holding up his hand to Dumbledore, the scar, illuminated buy the candlelight.

A cacophony of whispers filled the giant space. Harry wasn't looking, he was glaring up at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for your insight but-"

Harry cut him off, completely outraged. "'Insight!? He fucking possessed me! And if you know believe how that fucking horrible it feels, to have his fucking _haunted_ and _evil_ soul inside of you, just talk to Ginny Weasley!"

Harry glanced up at the red-head at the top of the Gryffindor table. He sent a sympathetic glance her way; she was almost in tears.

"Mr. Potter, if you would, kindly sit down. There is no reason for you to interrupt anymore," Dumbledore told him, his voice strained.

Harry's bright emerald eyes flickered over to Snape. He was giving Harry a look that clearly said:  
_  
'Sit down and shut up, you insolent brat before you get into serious trouble.'_

Harry huffed and sat, rather undignified, back onto his chair. Whispers erupted again and Harry released his strong-hold grip of the table.

"_Well aren't you going to be popular this year?"_ Willow hissed into his ear.

"_Nice of you to say something now_," Harry growled under his breath, trying not to draw more attention to himself.

"_You would not have listened to me anyway, so I didn't see the point_."

"_Thanks_," he replied sarcastically.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again and the chatter died down, leaving the Great Hall silent once more.

"As I was saying, while Voldemort is at large, you must remember that you are safe here."  
He paused as if waiting for an interruption. There was none, so he continued. "I have placed skilled Auror's on every entrance to this school. When Hogsmeade trips occur you will be searched on your way out and on your way back inside. There is nothing to fear. Now, off to bed," he finished, rather anti-climatically if you asked Harry.

The students rose around him, leaving the Hall, most where whispering about him while some girls were giggling and pointing. He sat fuming in his seat for a few minutes before standing up.

The few stragglers that hadn't left the Great Hall yet were now running, lacking subtly, out the doors. Harry mumbled under his breath.

"_Sorry, didn't catch that," _Willow hissed, laughter clearly evident in her voice.

"_You know full well what I said, you sneaky old snake!"_

_"Hey! I'll let you know, for my species, I'm considered quite young! Not old!" _Willow hissed, defending herself.

"_What species are you anyway? I've been meaning to ask,"_ Harry replied, choosing not to say anything on the subject of Willow's age.

"Talking to yourself, Potter?" a voice from behind Harry asked. Harry froze on the steps.

"Malfoy," Harry replied, knowing automatically who it was. The rich, velvety voice wasn't hard to distinguish. His hand was in his jacket pocket, gripping his wand tightly.

There were some steps towards him. "I'm sorry, did I say 'talking'? I meant _hissing_," Draco corrected himself, his breath ghosting against Harry's neck, unknowingly, breathing on Willow.

She hissed and he took a step back.

Harry turned around.

"Hearing things, _Draco_?" he asked, his voice almost hissing Draco's name.

"Don't use my name! You haven't earned the right to!" The blond-headed boy snapped back, puffing out his chest.

"Of course I have,_ Draco_," Harry replied, taking a step down towards him.

"Stop changing the subject. You made a very interesting speech just before, Potter," Draco replied causally, making Harry stiffen once again.

"You've made quite an impression on them.

"On who?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"On my Slytherins. Oh yes, they couldn't stop talking about you." Harry became a statue, hardly daring to breathe. "About how you changed from poor, innocent Golden Boy to a troubled and conflicted young man. Don't you realise, Potter?"

"Realise what?"

"While you've most likely lost all your allies in the other houses, particularly in your own, you've made some possible new ones in Slytherin. I, of course, detest the whole idea," Draco replied, waving a hand through the air like he was brushing away the whole idea.

"Why would they want my alliance?" Harry asked, curious.

"Who knows? Probably something to do with the fact your most likely as screwed up as they are now, probably more. When you don't do the whole depression act, you basically_ ooze_ power and authority. And guess what? Some of the gays and bi are hoping you fly both ways, if you get my drift," he said, his eyebrows doing a little dance. "But I, think not!"

"Malfoy, first of all: you're disgusting. Secondly, you can tell all your little Slytherins that I don't want anything to do with them. And that includes you!"

"Will do, Potter," he said, raising his hand to his head in a mock salute.

"Is that it?" Harry asked him bluntly, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

Harry turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, watch yourself. Weasel-Bee looked like he was going to pop a blood vain in his head in the middle of your little speech when you mentioned the She-Weasel. "

Harry stared at him. "Did you just warm me away from possible, but unlikely danger, because you thought that it may cause me bodily harm?" he asked, eye brows raised.

Draco spluttered. "No, 'course not!"

"Sure," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco grumbled.

Harry chuckled and turned, continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Stupid Potter. As if I would warm him about hurting himself. Bloody hell! Now I'm talking to myself. Well that's just great isn't it?" Malfoy said to himself as he walked back down the stairs to the dungeons.

Both Harry and Willow were silent for the start of the trip up to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Wilow, when we get inside, I want you to me me and go up to my dormitory, okay?" _Harry hissed at his familiar.

"_Why?_" she hissed angrily.

"_Because I told you to, that's why!"_ he retorted, anger lacing his voice.

"_Fine, no need to chuck a tantrum. I just think it's stupid. You can protect yourself from Weasley, so I don't know why you're going to make me leave so you don't feel guilty about doing something stupid,"_ Willow informed him.

"_Well it's lucky I didn't ask for your opinion, isn't it?"_ Harry remarked through gritted teeth.

"_Ah, I noticed you didn't deny doing something stupid."_

Harry stayed silent, choosing not to answer.

When they reached the portrait entrance, Harry was stopped in his tracks.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. She looked at Harry strangely.

"Er..." Harry faltered.

"_It's 'l'amore è nascosto'_," Willow hissed into his ear softly.

"Um,_ l'amore è nascosto_," Harry repeated to the Fat Lady, hoping he had gotten the pronunciation right.

Apparently he had because the portrait swung open and Harry stepped through.

"_How the hell did you know that?"_ Harry asked, amazed.

"_Good hearing. So don't think I won't know what happens between you and the red-head!"_ Before Harry could reply Willow slithered off his shoulders and hissed at Harry before turning invisible.

Harry's presence became known and the Common Room became silent. He gripped his wand tightly in his pocket, just waiting for an attack.

"Think you're better than us then?" a voice yelled out.

Ah, of course, Ronald Weasley. How predictable.

He walked out of the crowd, , his chest sticking out, showing off his Prefect badge.

"No, just you," Harry replied smirking at him. Harry got his desired reaction. Ron's face went as red as a tomato, melting into his freckles.

"Shut up! You're worthless and stupid!" he retorted rather lamely.

"Yes. I'm so worthless and stupid that the largest and most powerful Dark Lord has tried to kill me several times...unsuccessfully obviously," Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Just luck! You said yourself last year!"

"Yes, Weasley, but there's still a fair amount of survival skill involved. Not all luck, right? That's what _you _said last year. I mean, I fought against him in fourth year, and not even last year could you beat Hermione at a disarming spell," Harry argued, cynically.

His remark gained a few stifled giggles and a blush from Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of her chair next to Ginny.

Ron fumed. He hadn't even pulled out his wand fully before he was disarmed and flat on his back.

Shocked gasps and cheers were heard from the room. All eyes were on Harry, his fierce emerald eyes were flashing in anger, his wand held securely in his right hand, pointing towards Ron.

"_That _is why I'm still alive. Why must you cause trouble for yourself, Weasley? I'm not afraid of you! It's you who should be afraid of me!" Harry growled. "Now, unless anyone else has anything to say to me, I'm going upstairs." There was silence. "Good."

With that, Harry stormed upstairs, leaving behind one very angry Weasely. Harry opened the door to his dormitory and slammed it behind him.

_"Must you have you Housemates afraid of you?" _Willow hissed, lounging comfortably on Harry's bed. Her green scales were shimmering beautifully in the moonlight coming in through the window.

He sighed. "_I can't help it. Ron just riles me up!"_

_"Because you let him!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _Harry retorted angrily.

"_I mean that you could have avoided the situation completely if you had just walked away."_

_"Oh, and get beaten to death in my sleep? No thanks."_

_"Sleep? I've noticed you only sleep a few hours a night. Plus, you know far too many defensive spells so it wouldn't be possible for them to even open your curtains, which, are a horrible shade of red, if I daresay," _Willow hisses, looking up at the said curtains.

"_Wouldn't stop them from trying!" _Harry defended, purposefully not commenting about his sleep, or lack thereof.

He collapsed onto his bed, Willow hissing as he almost fell on her. He uttered an apology and rested his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling of his four poster bed. '_Great, I've already lost my friends in Gryffindor and gained allies in Slytherin. Oh, and apparently I'm the next Dark Lord. Just fucking brilliant isn't it?!" _Harry thought bitterly to himself.

Willow curled up onto his stomach, like old times, and Harry felt himself relax.

He closed the curtains wandlessly and placed many spells on them so he wouldn't be disturbed by Ron trying to suffocate him with a pillow. Then, he cast a silencing charm around his bed...just in case.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers now slowly trailing over Willow's shimmery scales.

* * *

"_Stupid, pathetic Freak!" Vernon yelled slapping Harry so hard he stumbled and fell onto the wall, where Vernon pulled back his head and slammed it into it, breaking the plaster and Harry's skin. _

_"Look what you've done! You dirty little mongrel!" he growled as Harry attempted to stand from where he had fallen. But his legs were to weak and he crumbled back down to the ground. _

_"Get up!" the older man ordered, kicking Harry in the ribs. Hard. _

_Harry cried out in pain as he heard, and felt, a snap. Tears threatened to fall from the pain enveloping his body, but he never let Vernon see him cry. Never. To him, it would be seen as a sign of defeat. _

_"Get up you pathetic excuse for a human!"_

* * *

Harry woke with a start, sweating and shaking. Wiping his forehead, he sat up gingerly. Something fell off his chest and onto his lap. Willow.

She stirred, opening her eyes and looking blearily at her master.

"_Something the matter, Young Master?" _she asked, her hissing voice sounded groggy from sleep.

"_Bad dream. It was nothing, Willow. Go back to sleep."_

Willow looked at him, knowing the tone Harry gave her. She's heard it plenty of times during the holidays. Harry always insisted he was fine, but Willow knew differently and even though the subject had never actually been breached, Willow knew Harry dreamt of his cousins and remaining family.

When Willow ever tried to breach the subject of Harry's dreams, he always did one of two things: yell and scream at her to 'mind her own fucking business,' or pretend to just have no idea what she was talking about.

So far, the magical snake had made progress. Mumbling something in her native tongue, Willow re-arranged herself on the bottom of the bed.

Harry sighed mentally. He knew, of course, that he'd have to talk to Willow about his dreams someday. But Harry was just hoping for later, rather than sooner.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning, for the fourth time, before his roommates. Finding himself lucky for one, he clambered out of bed and into the bathroom. He turned on his shower taps, letting the warm water run over his scarred body. He washed himself, wincing when he scrubbed too hard on the last remaining bruise on his body that hadn't quite faded yet.

He smiled at his tattoo, the skin around it no longer red and inflamed. It now looked quite cool.

Harry washed his long hair quickly before finishing off his shower. He used a towel to dry himself off, but a drying charm on his hair.

For his first day of classes, he chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a red 'Parkway Drive' band t-shirt before throwing on an 'Avenged Sevenfold' hooded jumper. Harry thought for a moment, deciding whether to pack his robes in his school bag or if he would come back later to get it.

'I'll pack it just in case,' he decided, shoving it in his bad.

He quickly sorted through his trunk and got out his essentials and went back to the bathroom. Looking into a mirror, he applied some guy-line, rimming his eyes with a deep black, then he fixed his hair, parting it as usual to cover up his dreaded scar. To hide his normal imperfections, Harry used a touch of foundation, making sure it was even before turning to his box of piercings.

He'd charmed it so that they wouldn't get mixed up or lost.

Harry brushed his teeth before switching his silver tongue ring, to one of a black metal with a red ball bearing. Harry rolled his tongue around his mouth. He had just gotten used to have the metal in his mouth, and Harry really liked it.

Next piercing: nose. Harry pondered for a moment about the stud in his nose, before replacing it for a small black hoop. Then, glancing at his many piercings in his ears, changing the earrings into a dangling earring with a tooth of a shark hanging off it. On the opposite ear, on his auricle, he put a simple black bearing through it.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror before realising that he could see clearly.

Fuck! he'd slept with his contacts in. He gently pulled them out and conjured their special container. He dropped a few eye drops in his eyes before replacing the other contacts with a new set.

Washing his hands, Harry scrutinised himself. He surely didn't feel extraordinary or evil. But he could see why people could think that he was a Dark Lord. After all, he was gifted with non-verbal wandless magic. However, no-one knew that except for Dra- Malfoy dammit, knew that!

'_That was something,' _he thought, '_considering it was supposed to be hard. But no rules about magic ever apply to me.'_

Sighing bitterly, he left the bathroom with his items and stalked silently back to his bed where Willow was still sleeping. He shook her softly.

"_Yes, Young Master?"_ she hiss groggily, looking up at Harry.

"_I'm leaving now. I want you to stay invisible today, so no scaring people please. You can leave here, but be careful,"_ Harry replied softer, petting her scales.

"_Never, Young Master. Now let me sleep,"_she hissed back, re-arranging herself on Harry's bed before turning invisible. The emerald eyed boy closed the curtains, just in case and threw a couple of good defense wards and privacy spells on both his bed and trunk. He used more on his trunk, not putting it past Ron to try and break in.

With his bad on his shoulder and wand in his pocket, he left the silent Common Room.

Casting a quick _Tempus _charm, Harry realised that breakfast wouldn't start for an hour. Quickly deciding to go somewhere that felt like home, he strode purposefully up to the Astronomy tower.

* * *

"Fancy finding you here, Potter," a voice from behind Harry spoke. He stiffened but did not turn away, continuing to look out to the horizon.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Malfoy," Harry replied softly. "Be quiet or leave."

Malfoy was silent for a minute, looking out at Hogwarts grounds and for a fleeting moment, Harry thought he was leaving. But alas, no. The fates obvioulsy didn't like Harry this morning after all, and Malfoy sat down on the edge of the Astronomy Tower roof.

Harry sighed heavily, trying to ignore the person sitting next to him, but it wasn't working.

"You know, Malfoy, I'm trying to figure out why your sitting up here with me, when it occurred to me."

"What did?" Malfoy asked softly, looking at Harry, still staring into the distance. Harry tried to ignore the obvious emotion in Malfoy's voice.

"You just need something to do, a distraction. Obviously, your friends aren't interesting enough and now that Ron has left the picture, you think you can just waltz in and take his place," Harry finished, finally looked at Draco.

He was wearing a light grey pair of trousers and a light blue button down shirt. Both were obviously tailored.

Draco looked at him for a moment before replying. "I assure you, Potter, that my friends are interesting and I certainly don't want to take over Weasel's spot as your sidekick. I'm merely curious, is all."

"Hmm, about what?" Harry asked.

"What happened to you over the summer. You can do non-verbal _wandless_ magic. You're suddenly good at potions, or so you say, and you're style has changed completely and it seems you're innocence has been _completely shattered_."

There were a few moments of silence.

"I was _never_ innocent," Harry whispered harshly before standing up quickly.

Draco scrambled to get up as Harry turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called out. Harry spun on the spot.

"_What_ do you _want_, Malfoy?!" he asked angrily through gritted teeth.

Malfoy looked shocked.

"I-I don't know," he said truthfully.

"That's what I thought. When you know, leave me out of it," Harry retorted before storming away.

_'Fucking hell,'_ Harry thought as he clambered down the staircase, _'I can't even have a fucking peaceful morning without Malfoy sauntering in!'_

* * *

_Another chapter down.  
Next time: Double Potions. Should be exciting yeah? :)_

_Love it? Loathe it?  
**Review it!**_

**_Love Heart_**


	7. Potter's Gaydar

_Another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I do read and appreciate them all!  
A few things I'd like to point out:  
With writing the last couple of chapters, I realised that I've gotten all Harry's piercings mixed up.  
So, from now on his piercings include:  
a tongue ring, ear pierced, nose pierced, snake bites (bottom of lip) and the top of his ear.  
Also, I always forget that Harry Potter is not based in the 21st century, so I don't think he would have an iPod. Nevertheless, he does because I like them better then Walkmans or whatever we had back then.  
I don't think I mentioned Theo before but I needed to give Draco another friend. And just clearing this up, despite what Theo thinks about Harry and how it must seem, **it will still be Draco/Harry**. It's just that I don't really like how Draco and Harry always end up together straight away. I want them to become friends first before they fall wildly and passionatly in love! Hehe. __  
Um, I think that's all for now. Don't forget to **review!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's breakfast was a complete waste of time. He was glad for the start of classes.

It seemed that his 'speech' the night before, and his argument with Ron, was the only things people were discussing this morning.

All eyes had flown to him when he charged angrily into the Great Hall. He ignored them and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else- especially one very red Ronald Weasley. Not that it really mattered anyway. Harry had a feeling that no matter where he sat, people in the close range of him would have moved.

Except perhaps Malfoy.

Thinking of the devil, the blond Slytherin strode into the Hall with a slightly confused look upon his face.

Harry's eyes met Draco's for just a moment before turning his face away angrily. He stabbed his egg rather forcefully with his fork, making the First Years who were walking past him jump with fright.

Draco walked up to his table, feeling very annoyed.

Some fellow Slytherin's greeted him and Draco replied with a small, polite nod.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Blaise asked a few minutes later.

Draco had been staring blankly at his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking," he replied, quickly grabbing a slice of toast.

Blaise hummed and looked up at him. "Where did you go this morning?"

"What are you, my body guard?"

"No, just wanted to know why you got up so early. You usually try to sleep in, first day back at classes, that's all," Blaise replied, looking a bit confused.

"I just went for a walk," Draco lied, now buttering his toast.

"Riight," Blaise drawled, drawing out the word in a sarcastic voice.

"What?!" Draco snapped, looking at his best friend.

"So your walk wouldn't have anything to do with why Potter is now glaring at you just now?" Blaise asked Draco innocently.

Draco looked up sharply. Blaise was right.

The Boy-Who-Lived-No-Matter-How-Many-Time-The-Dark-Lord-Tried-To-Kill-Him was giving him the ultimate death stare. Draco was actually glad that looks couldn't kill, you know, literally. But Draco, rather than giving the Gryffindor what he wanted, he smiled sweetly and waved to Harry.

The green-eyed Gryffindor dropped his fork loudly on his plate, picked up his bag and stormed out of the Hall. The blond laughed lightly, going back to his breakfast.

"Nope, nothing to do with Potter," Draco said with a cheeky smile, taking a bite out of his toast.

Blaise knew he was lying, but let it go.

"Drake, why were you waving to Potter? I know most of us swore our allegiance to him and everything, but did that include you making friends with him as well?" a female voice from next to Blaise asked softly.

Pansy Parkinson. One of the Slytherins who were grudgingly against the whole 'Follow Potter' idea.

"Just to annoy him, Pansy. But if you call me Drake one more time I'll hex all your hair off!"

Blaise laughed loudly at Pansy who whimpered, and touched her short hair.

"You know," Theo said from Draco's left, "you should just do it anyway, just to piss her off."

The people around Theo and Draco started laughing, including Draco.

"As _humorous _as that would be Mister Nott, I _highly_ suggest that you do _not_ remove Miss Parkinson's hair," a silky voice from behind them spoke.

Professor Snape.

"Oh, hello Professor," Theo tried to say as cheerfully as possible. "Don't worry, it was just a joke. We'd never do that to our _dear_ friend, Pansy." He put a hand over his chest, and tilted his head while he said it.

Draco and Blaise snickered behind their hands while Theo grinned showing off his pearly whites.

"Something _funny _Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked, looking down at Draco. He swallowed his laughter and tried to keep a straight face.

"Of course not, Professor Snape."

"Good."

Then, he held out his hand and they took their timetables.

When he was out of ear-shot Blaise murmured, "How does he_ do _that?!"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Draco replied, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Theo looked at his timetable and glanced at his friends'.

"Oh good. We have Potions, Charms and Transfiguration together."

Draco looked at his. "Yes, and I have Ruins and Astronomy with Blaise. And Muggle Studies with you, Theo," he commented.

"Aw damnit. We have double Potion's first. Who puts double Potions on a Monday morning? Seriously?" Blaise asked looking up at his mates who were grinning. "Just because you like Potions, Draco," he whined again.

"Blaise, you like it too, you just hate the fact that we have it double on a Monday morning," Draco replied, grabbing an apple.

"Think of it this way, Blaise. At least Potter and Longbottom won't be in it this year to make Snape mad," Theo reasoned. "I suppose that true," he agreed, nodding his head softly.

Draco smirked to himself. He hadn't revealed to his friends that Potter no longer sucked at Potions.

"What's so funny, Draco?"

He looked up at Theo and shook his head, "Nothing."

They were silent for a few minutes, eating their breakfast before Draco broke the silence.

"Hey, where's Vince and Greg?"

Theo and Blaise looked along at the table, they weren't there.

"They're probably still in the Common Room waiting for you to come back so that they can protect you while you walk to breakfast," Blaise said with a grin.

They all laughed.

"Yeah, they probably didn't realise I'm not in my bed."

"Yeah, because you really need protecting walking through the _haunted _and _dangerous_ corridors of Hogwarts," Theo said sarcastically.

"Who knows? Maybe we do."

"Do what?" Blaise asked, looking funnily at Draco.

"Maybe we do need protection. I mean, the Dark Lord has come back and there are still young Death Eaters among us."

"Draco, I hate that you can turn a light subject and make it sound like we're going to get murdered walking to class," Theo muttered into his breakfast.

"Way to kill the mood, Draco," Blaise joked.

"Shut up, I was merely stating a fact," the blond huffed. They rolled their eyes.

The rest of their breakfast was far from boring. They talked about their new classes, Quidditch and how bad Potter was a Potions.

Draco was playing along, knowing that Potter was now, probably quiet good.

They also talked about the argument between the Weasel and Potter.

"I heard that the Weasel tried to tackle him to the ground but Potter had already stunned him before he could take a step."

"No, Blaise. Weasley tried to pull out his wand to curse Potter and he turned his hair green or something. The Mudblood had to change it back for him."

"Theo, Blaise, you're both wrong," Draco interrupted them. They looked at him.

"Oh yeah, well what do you think happened?" Blaise asked, eye brow raised.

"It was simply that the Weasel accused Potter and then Potter insulted him and before he could even take out his wand, Potter had disarmed him and blasted him onto the ground." His friends looked at him, faces blank. Draco sighed and continued. "He basically said "I'm dangerous so don't get on my bad side because I'll hurt you." Then he propositioned the Gryffindorks if anyone wanted to say something to him."

"Well that is far less interesting than what I heard." He didn't even bother to ask how Draco knew what really happned.

"That is why they are called rumours, Blaise," Theo said with a small smile.

"Don't you realise what this means?" Draco asked, looking at them, shock on his face.

They gave him another blank look.

"It means that if we can be civil with him, maybe he'll help us. Because all of Gryffindor hate him now," Draco explained.

"You mean we have to be friends with him?" Blaise whined.

"No, I said 'civil'. Completely different meaning."

"So we'd be using him?" Theo asked, wrinkling his nose.

Draco merely shrugged. "Maybe to start with. But who knows, maybe he isn't that bad? Maybe he's half decent."

Pansy, who had overheard their conversation butted in. "Potter? Being half-decent? That's like saying the Dark Lord is half-decent."

Draco looked at her. "Pansy, do you know Harry Potter? Really know him?"

She frowned at his question. "No, I suppose not. But that doesn't make a difference."

The blond sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Pansy, it makes all the difference. The Mudblood and the Weasel probably thought he was amazing before they turned their backs on him. Potter probably doesn't like you, or Blaise, Theo, or even me, simply because he doesn't know us. Therefore, he doesn't know that we're actually human, and definitely more than half-decent. _Therefore_, " Draco said trying to make what he was saying sink in to not only Pansy's head, but Blaise and Theo's, and whoever else was listening, "we don't know him so we don't know if he nice or not. Who knows? I mean, he could be a total arsehole or a complete idiot."

"I think he's a complete idiot," Blaise said, breaking the silence that Draco's words had made.

Draco let out a soft laugh. "But that's the point I'm trying to make! We don't know him, we've judged him about what we see and what we read in the papers. We don't actually know him, so we don't actually know if his head is filled with fluff."

"I don't think he is," Theo said softly.

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised that someone understood what he was saying and agreed with him.

"Yeah, I mean. He's a bit of an idiot for standing up to Dumbledore, but I believe what he says. I also believe that he's actually very bright."

"How do you figure that out?" Blaise asked him with a pointed look.

"Blaise, he would have to have some amount of skill to still be alive after the Dark Lord has been after him all these years, right? I mean, it's not all luck. He'd have to have at least some skill to remember spells and have enough guts to face him over and over again."

"You basically just proved he was a Gryffindor, Theo," Pansy said rolling her eyes.

He huffed and looked down. "Okay, he has to be bright or at least brave, because he's hot."

Draco cracked up laughing. "You think he's smart, because he's good-looking?"

Theo blushed. "No, well yes. But seriously, what dumb person, I mean Wizard," he corrected himself, "could pull off Muggle clothes like he was. I mean, did you see how tight his-."

The Slytherin immediatly stoppped talking, biting his lips.

"No, go on, Theo. Tell us what you were going to say," Blaise said with a smirk on his lips.

Theo shook his head. Draco poked him on the arm.

"Come on, Theodore. Tell us. What was so tight about him?"

"This is so unfair! You two just can't see it because your straight and I'm bi," he mumbled.

"I see it," Pansy interrupted. All the boys turned to look at her. She shrunk back in her seat. "What? I'm a girl. I have every right to check out a guy. Even if it is Potter."

"Right, Pans. So spill it, Theo. What's so tight of Potter's that makes you blush like a girl?" Draco asked

"His arse, okay? Those jeans that he was wearing? _Hot._ And those piercings of his? Merlin, what I wouldn't give to kiss that mouth with those piercings. Did you notice he had a-"

He stopped again when he noticed that Draco and Blaise, his supposedly best friends, were laughing their heads off.

"Great friends you are guys," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pansy leaned back and poked Theo with her fork.

"Don't worry. I may not like Potter as a person. But even I can look at those lips and wonder what it's like to kiss that mouth full of metal. You know, I've always wanted to know how it feels to kiss a guy with a tongue ring. Pretty hot, I think, don't you?" she asked him.

Draco, still laughing, thought about what Pansy said. _Tongue ring?_ Why on Earth would he want to put a bar on metal _in_ his mouth? And why would they want to kiss someone with it? A quick image of Harry kissing someone else, his tongue ring visible as he slid it into the others' mouth. He stopped laughing abruptly and sat up straight.

"What is it, Draco?" Theo asked, still slightly red from blushing.

"Um, nothing. It's just that Potions will start soon. We better head down to the dungeons," he lied quickly, straightening his clothes.

Pansy rolled his eyes while Blaise wiped tears of laughter from his.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Theo agreed, pushing back his chair and standing up. He brushed down his robes.

"I just can't believe it, Theo. You have a guy crush on Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! Ha!" Blaise exclaimed as he got up.

"Blaise, I'm bi. So technically, it's not a guy crush. Or any crush at all. I think he's hot, _and_ I'm allowed to!" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about them, Theo. They're just jealous that they can't stare at him like we can," Pansy said before Draco or Blaise could answer.

"We can stare at him. We just choose not to stare at his _butt!_" Blaise defended himself.

"Yes, well too bad. 'Tis a _lovely_ backside," Pansy said, sighing. Theo laughed. "Come on, let's leave those straight boys alone. We can talk about Potter's metal together."

Theo, who had never really actually _talked _to Pansy before, was a little cautious. He hoped this wasn't an invitation to invite him out for shopping trips and girls nights in. Merlin, he was bi-sexual, not full on gay!

"Go on mate, you put yourself into this situation!" Blaise laughed, pushing him towards Pansy.

"Great," Theo mumbled to himself.

"So..." Pansy said as they walked out of Draco and Blaise's ear shot.

"Do you think he's going to be fully gay by the time we talk to him in Potions?" Blaise asked, grinning as Draco pulled his robes out of his bag.

He chuckled. "Maybe. Pansy can be pretty descriptive when she wants to be."

"Personally, I'm just surprised he didn't say anything last night when everyone else was commenting about him."

Draco shrugged and walked out of the Great Hall down towards the dungeons, with Blaise in tow.

When they reached the dungeons Theo was leaning up against the wall, waiting for him friends.

"I can't believe you left me with her," he grumbled as they walked towards him.

"Stop complaining, Theo. You would have loved that little gossip session about how _tight_ Potter's arse is and how it'd _feel _to kiss his..." Blaise trailed off, looking at the Potions Laboratory. Well, not he Lab, merely the people sitting in it's seats.

And he wasn't staring at the three Hufflepuffs, the other Slytherins or the six Ravenclaws, or even the Mudblood. One of the three Gryffindor's in the room.

"Oh fuck," Theo stated, following Blaise's frozen stare.

Harry Potter, the third Gryffindor, was sitting at the back of the class room, right near the door. He was smirking at them.

"So, _Theodore,_ would you like to say something about my butt?" he asked, his emerald eyes shining with amusement.

Draco was in fits of silent laughter, barely concealing his amusement with his hand.

"Erm, no," he squeaked and quickly sat down on the opposite side on the Potions classroom.

Potter smirked again and turned back to around to his table, but not before sending a not-so-secret wink to Theo who blushed when Potter dragged his tongue, and his tongue ring against his teeth, the sound of metal against his teeth heard clearly in the classroom.

Draco couldn't help but stare, transfixed at the piercing _slithering_back into his mouth. He quickly shook his head and sat down next to Blaise who was already teasing Theo.

"Shut up, Blaise. What is _he_ doing in here? I thought he only got an Exceeds Expectations in his owl!" Theo whimpered.

"I dunno, what about you, Draco?"

"Erm, well, I did see him yesterday, before the train left. He told me he had actually gotten quite good at Potions. Maybe he convinced Snape to let him back in the class," Draco suggested, looking a bit guilty at not telling his friends, but still enjoying their shock.

"'_Convinced Snape to let him back in the class_'? That's the most barbaric thing I've ever heard! Snape hates Potter!" Blaise argued.

"Maybe he doesn't hate his skill," Draco said, shurgging and pulling out his textbook.

"Maybe," Theo murmured, also pulling out his book, parchment, quill and ink.

At that moment, Professor Snape strode into the classroom and took his place at the front of the room.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions. For this class, I expect the best. You only get once chance. Mess up in this classroom and you will not be coming back," Snape said, his silky voice speaking the truth.

Draco looked at Potter from the corner of his eye. He was smirking, leaning back in his chair, his book not even out. Draco frowned. Surely Snape would notice and yell at Potter to pull out his book. He looked back up at Snape who was looking at the class. He saw Snape's eyes linger on Potter's empty desk but then moved onto the rest of the class.

That was strange.

"Yes, Miss Granger? I haven't even asked you to do anything and yet you_ still_ have a question for me," the Professor said, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Um, well, I just wanted to know why Har- Potter was here. He didn't get the correct OWL grading to be placed in this class," she said, stuttering at Potter's first name. Probably not used to calling him Potter.

He saw most of the class turn around at look at him. His face was now blank, but his bright eyes shining with amusement and a small amount of anger.

"Do you doubt my ability to chose the students correct for this class, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape replied icily, staring her down.

"O-of course not, sir. I was merely asking."

"Good." He turned his attention back to the class. "The potion today with prove whether or not you're good enough to be in this class or whether you got your Outstanding OWL by luck. You will be creating a Posion Antidote. The basic instructions are on the board. I want you to _try_and improve it. You may use your text books if you wish. You have 90 minutes. Begin.," he intructed, waving his wand over the board the basic instructions forming on the board.

There was a scuffle of students who raced towards the cupboard which held the ingredients. They were mostly the Hufflepuff's and the Ravenclaws. The Mudblood was already pulling out her cauldron and heating it with a small fire.

Draco looked over at Potter who was gazing at the board a slightly puzzled look on his face. Draco took this as his cue.

"So, Potter," he said, after he walked over to him, " this class too hard for you already?"

Potter looked up at him, his brillant eyes shining with amusement. "No, Malfoy. I'm in, aren't I?"

"What happened to Draco?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Potter's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Would you rather me call you Draco?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"N-no, I just thought you were going to anyway," he replied, trying not to stumble over his words.

"No, I'm not. Unless you want me to?" he said smirking.

Draco huffed and walked back over to his desk.

"He's infuriating. I don't know why you like him, Theo," Draco grumbled once back at his desk.

Theo already had his ingredients. "Huh? Draco, I think he's hot. I don't like him, it's completely different."

"Whatever, he's still annoying."

Theo sighed and Draco went to the Student cupboard to get the things he needed.

In an hour, Draco's potion was almost finished. He was about to put his crushed beetle wings in his potion, like the board suggested when he stopped himself.

_Crushed beetles would turn the antidote into a poison, wouldn't it? _He thought to himself. He glanced over to Potter who was looking at him and the crushed beetles in his hand. Potter shook his head subtly and pointed to the discarded locusts on his table. _Of course! It's not beetles, it's locusts! Snape's trying to trick us! But wait, why did Potter help me? Merlin, he's confusing. _

Draco quickly sliced up the dead grasshoppers and put them in his potion. It turned to light blue it was supposed to at that stage. He sighed with relief and looked back over to Potter who was smiling softly into his potion.

The blond tried to focus back on his potion, which was now, almost completed, but he couldn't. Potter was just too confusing. Earlier that morning he was yelling and glaring at him, now he was helping him with his potion and being polite.

_It was damn annoying. Couldn't he just have one personality, where he either liked me or he didn't? It'd make my life so much easier_, Draco mused, stirring his potion.

Eventually his potion was completed, like many others in the class. Looking around the classroom, Draco saw some people who looked very pleased with themselves, i.e, the Ravenclaws, and others who were trying to add last minute ingredients, namely Granger.

"Your time is up," Snape voice stated, standing up from his desk. "Put down all your ingredients and stirring rods and stand back from your potion. That includes _you, _Miss Granger!"

Draco snickered as she froze, a beetle crushed in her hand. Dejectedly, she put the beetle on the desk and took a step back.

"Good. Now, I will come round and test your potions on some animals that have different poisons. The person whose potion works the best will be rewarded," Professor Snape explained.

Slowly, he walked around the classroom testing all the different potions on several different animals, a toad which seemed to be sprouting purple pus pockets, a bird which had no feathers and a niffler who was a _very_ different colour than what was normal.

There had been a lot of interesting results with the students potions, but so far, only one person had gotten positive changes in the animals, and it wasn't Granger. But no one had successfully gotten rid of the posion running through each of the animals body's. Theodore was the first one, healing the toad. Blaise was the second one, also healing the toad after Snape forced more poison down it's slimy throat. They both earned ten points.

He stood infront of Draco's desk, the animals floating in the air beside the Professor. With an ink dropper, he used Draco's antidote on the animals. The blond hoped that the locusts were a good idea.

They were.

Draco grinned from ear to ear when the toad and the bird were healed, almost instantly. The bird gaining back it's deep green feathers.

"Well done, Draco. Twenty points."

Draco nodded, still smiling.

Potter was last. He seemed very relaxed, obviously pleased with his potion. Snape seemed the most eager to see Potter's potion than anyone elses. But you could hardly tell the difference.

"The last one, Mr. Potter, are you feeling confidant?"

"Of course!" he replied, smirking up at his teacher.

"Very well."

Professor Snape used another ink dropper and dropped a few drops of Potter's almost clear liquid antidote on the once again poisoned animals.

Immediately, the animals became healed. All three free of poison.

Draco had a small smile on his face, while Potter's was merely a satisfied smirk.

"I suppose a 'congragulations' are in order then, Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor for an antidote that I believe would heal most poisoned creatures. Magical and Muggle alike," Professor Snape said and the class gasped.

Draco was sure all their thoughts were the same. _Snape just gave Potter, a GRYFFINDOR, points! FIFTY POINTS! In Potions! _

What Draco wouldn't give to see what Granger was thinking right now!

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Potter said graciously, nodding slightly.

"I am curious, Potter, what ingredients did you use? I saw your locusts and powered moonstone, any others?" the Potion Master asked, peering down into Potter's cauldron.

"That would be telling, now wouldn't it, Professor?" Potter joked, his lips curling up in a smirk.

"Potter," Snape ground out.

"Monkshood and Asphoedel, sir," Potter answered.

"Odd combination." Professor Snape hummed thoughtfully. He turned to the rest of the class. "Pack up. Put a phial of your potion on my desk. When you have done that, you may leave."

Students started packing up, Draco feeling proud of himself for getting his potion to heal the two animals, and not as annoyed as Potter for healing all of them, as he felt he should be.

"But Potter," Snape began and Potter looked up from his work station.

"Yes?"

"Don't vanish your potion. I want you to bottle it up and make sure it finds its way to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey."

"Of course, sir."

Okay, _now_ Draco was annoyed.

"When did he get so good at Potions?" Blaise muttered into Draco's ear as he vanished his potion.

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"Do you think he was just holding back all these years?"

"No, he just must have been really bored over the summer. Who knows, maybe he actually _read_ his textbooks this year," Draco joked, putting his own textbook back in his bag.

"Well something must have happened over the summer 'cause, boy has he changed!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Maybe we should spy on him," Theo suggested, coming into the conversation.

Draco gave him a pointed look. "Do you _want_ to get hexed?"

"Er, no."

"Then don't suggest that we spy on Potter," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, following me could be very detrimental for your health," a voice from behind them said.

_I swear to Merlin that Potter has super sensory hearing! _Draco thought to himself as he turned around.

"No need to worry, Potter. The only place Theo wants to spy on you is in the shower," he smirked.

"Draco! I do not!" Theo spluttered, trying to deny it.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Theo. Especially in front of Potter!" the blonde said, purposely embarrassing his friend.

"Ah, so Theo is one of the Slytherins who are hoping I fly both ways, yes?" Potter asked, looking at Draco, not a furiously blushing Theodore.

"Yes. How did you know?" Draco asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you know, my _gaydar_," Potter said before walking off out of the classroom, his bag over his shoulder.

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Gaydar!" Blaise cried out, laughing his head off. "Guess this is your lucky day, Theo!"

"I hate you guys!" Theo mumbled, blushing a bright red, a very un-Slytherin colour.

"Potter really said 'gaydar', didn't he?" Draco asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, oh my. The Golden Boy is gay! Who'd have known?" Blaise let out another bark of laughter before picking up his school bag and walking out of the classroom.

Draco quickly picked up his bag and followed Blaise out the door, quickly falling into step with him.

"You know, he might not actually be gay. He could have just said that to stir us up," he suggested.

Blaise snorted. "Draco, it's Potter. He doesn't need to pretend to be gay to stir us up. He just beat you at Potions for Salazar's sake! Besides," he added, as an afterthought, " the man wears make-up."

"So? Just because he wears make-up doesn't mean anything!"

Blaise gave him a look that said 'Oh, really?'

"Okay, fine. Maybe it does. I just thought he was always with the She-Weasel."

"Oh, and they're getting on _so well_now aren't they?" the brunette said sarcastically, turning into the corridor which held theSlytherin Common Room, for their break.

Draco gave the password, 'cunning' and they walked through the stone wall.

"You guys _suck!_" Theo yelled as they entered the room.

"No, _you _suck!" Blaise said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Blaise, I really didn't need to hear that!" Draco complained, throwing his bag on the floor, and then proceeding to collapse on the couch.

"Aww, Theo. What did they do to you?" Pansy asked, prancing over to the said Slytherin who was sulking in an armchair.

"They told Potter that I wanted to spy on him in the showers," he muttered, completely furious at his so called friends.

"Well, do you?" Pansy asked seriously.

"Pansy, that's not the point!"

"Oh, so you do want to watch him in the shower aye?" Blaise asked from across the Common Room. He laughed to himself, pulling out a licourice wand from his pocket and taking a big bite out of it.

"Blaise, shut up. I think we've embarrased him enough for one day," Draco said from the couch.

Theo muttered to himself then finished telling Pansy what happened in Potions.

* * *

_Well that was eventful,_ Harry thought as he made his way down to the Hospital Wing, this time, not for injuries.

_"Young Master?" _he heard Willow ask. He looked around, seeing her up on the wall, wrapped around a torch.

"_Yes, Willow?"_ he asked her softly, so not to draw attention to the fact that he was talking to his pet python in the middle of a corridor.

"_Can I come with you?" _she asked, turning invisible and sliding down the wall, well so Harry thought she was.

"_Sure," _Harry agreed and managed to hide his shock when he felt her slithering up his leg to wrap herself comfortably around his neck.

"_Forward, Young Master!" _Willow managed to hiss jokingly.

"Yes mam!" Harry said aloud in English, continuing to walk down to the Hospital Wing.

She hissed softly to him as he strode down the hallways, ignoring the looks towards him.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad this year, _Harry thought, strolling through Hogwarts.

**TBC...**

* * *

_I wasn't sure about Harry admitting that he was gay yet, so I just added the Gaydar bit.  
It's for the Slytherins and the rest of the school to mull over whether he is or isn't._

Like it? Love it? Loathe it?

**Review it!**

**Love Heart**


	8. Harry Rage

_Hiding in the Shadows, Chapter 8_

_**AN.** Another chapter. I'm really sorry for being late. I had this chapter all ready to go at the start of this week and as soon as  
I went to post it, the coputer decided that it would be a dick and decide to stop working. But I'm now borrowing a  
friends computer to upload this. I'm trying to make it more fast paced now and hopefully you'll find that the plot thickens! :)_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pansy scoffed.

"Gaydar? Really, Theo?"

"Yes! I swear he said it! Didn't he, Draco?" Theo asked, looking over to Draco who was still lying on the couch.

He murmured back an affirmative.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Theo, but just because Potter has a 'gaydar' doesn't mean anything," Pansy replied.

"What?" Blaise asked, walking back into the conversation.

"Just because a person has a gaydar, doesn't mean he's gay. I mean, I have a gaydar, and I'm not gay!" Pansy stated, looking at her surprised friends.

Theo looked thoroughly disappointed- about Harry's gaydar, not about Pansy being gay!

Blaise just smirked.

"Really? Sure about that?" he smirked at Pansy.

"Yes I'm sure, you twat!" Pansy retorted, throwing a pillow at him.

"Wow, that hurt, Pansy," Blaise whined sarcastically, rubbing his arm where the pillow hit him.

"Wuss."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Yes, I have one of those. Want a look?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eye-brows.

Pansy squealed in disgust, throwing another pillow at him.

"Not yours! That's for sure!"

"Pfft. You know you want me!"

"Um, no. I'm pretty sure I don't," Pansy stated with a small nod of her head.

"Blaise, shut up, or your going to have a hex thrown at you instead of a pillow," Draco spoke from the couch.

Blaise shrugged it off and Pansy looked proud. She smiled before turning back to Theo.

"Where were we?"

"Potter's gaydar."

"Right. Well, like I said. He might not be gay, lucky for me, but then again, he might be - lucky for you."

"How do we tell?"

"Shove your tongue down his throat," Pansy suggested with a small shrug of her shoulders. Theo giggled.

"Eurgh, Pansy. Must you be so vulgar?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up, Blaise. You can't talk! You talk worse than me!" the Slytherin female retorted.

"Really? Do you think that would work?" Theo asked, seemingly brighter already.

"Of course not, Theo. He'd hex you before you could even start to walk over to him," Draco informed him. Theo's shoulders slumped down again.

"Not if he was really gay."

"Hmm, interesting theory."

"Yeah, but if he wasn't, you'd be in the hospital wing before you could even lift you leg," Blaise commented, pulling out some chocolate frogs from his bag.

Theo, feeling utterly defeated, stood up. "I'm going to the Great Hall before our break is over. I don't want to keep debating whether Harry is gay or not."

"Oohh. '_Harry,'_ is it now?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Yeah, Theo. Oh la la. Theo and _Harry_ sitting on a broom. K-I-S-S-"

Draco's mock singing was cut of when Theo pushed a pillow to his face.

"Draco," he whined, "shut up!"

The blonde Slytherin replied, or tried to at least. 'Tis very hard to talk with a pillow over one's face.

"Anyone want to come with me?" Theo asked, the pillow still pressed to Draco's perfect face.

"Yep," Blaise replied, mouth full of chocolate frogs.

"Me too."

Draco mumbled something incoherent. Theo lifted the pillow from his face.

Draco took a big gulp of air and sat up straight. He pushed his hair back in place and glared at Theo.

"Yes, Draco? You were saying something, I believe?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm coming too."

"Oh goody!" Theo laughed, starting to saunter out of the Slytherin Common room.

"Wow, I think that man is bi-polar or something!" Blaise commented, walking after him.

Draco shrugged, getting up from the couch. "He probably is."

* * *

"_So, how was Potions?" _Willow asked, after Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing.

He quickly but a Notice-Me-Not charm on him before replying,

"_How did you know I had Potions?"_

"_I could smell the fumes on you. Plus, I can read minds."_

Harry looked sharply at her, she had re-appeared after Harry cast the charm.

"_I'm joking, Young Master."_

The Gryffindor stopped walking and kept looked at her. "_Are you sure?"_

"_I think I would know if I could read minds."_

"_I'll be careful about what I think around you now,"_ Harry replied, starting to walk again.

"_Why? Hiding something, Young Master?_" Willow asked.

He desperately tried _not_ to think about exactly what he _was_ hiding from everyone. He really hoped that Willow couldn't read his mind. There were things in his mind that only _he_ should be allowed to see, or hear. It was his head! His private thoughts! And just the thought that Willow could read then made him angry and annoyed. His legimency walls were supposed to keep Voldemort out and now Willow says she can read his mind? _What kind of snake was she?_

"_Why? Reading my thoughts?"_ Harry shot back, a grin on his face, secrectly hiding his anger.

"_Maybe."_

Harry's grin dropped. "_Willow_," he said, his voice now lacing anger.

"_Okay, okay. I can't read minds! I promise! Snake's Honour," _she hissed, her tail moving around from hanging from Harry's neck to standing straight up to a point.

"_I'm not so sure if your telling you the truth any more," _Harry replied, frowning.

"_Believe what you want,"_ she replied, her tail dropping again.

They were silent as Harry dawdled back through the halls. It wasn't till the Gryffindor started walking outside that Willow spoke again.

"_Not going for food?"_ she asked, softly.

"''M not hungry," he mumbled in English, looking at the ground as he walked through the cobbled courtyard.

"_A young and powerful wizard like yourself must eat regularly_," Willow informed him.

"It's okay," he mumbled again, walking slowly to the open grounds near the Black Lake.

He walked up beside the lake and dropped his bag on the ground. He cast a quick cushioning charm on it, sat down and laid back, his head resting on his now soft bag.

He looked up at the sky softly, lifting his head up when Willow went to go explore.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to forget the world.

Willows comment had hit harder than he thought. He _trusted_ Willow and if it turned out that she could read his mind, he'd be more than upset.

Harry had _private_ things in his mind, of course he did. They were his thoughts! He should be the only one to hear them!

The bell pulled Harry from his private thoughts.

He groaned and took off his cushioning charm before he ruffled through his bag, searching for his timetable.

"Transfiguration then Charms. Great," he groaned again, shoving it back in his bag, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder.

He stretched and sighed. Harry looked towards the large tree's that bordered the lake. He didn't bother waiting for Willow. She's probably snacking on some small bird or lizard, Harry thoughts before trudging back up to the castle.

The black headed Gryffindor was almost late to class, quickly taking the last desk at the back of the room.

Right next the the Slytherins.

_Perfect_.

"Almost late, Potter. Tut tut," Malfoy commented as he pulled out his text book from his bag.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Oh. Touchy now aren't we?"

Harry growled and looked at Malfoy.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

Malfoy frowned creating wrinkles on his normally unblemished face.

He seemed to be re-thinking the conversations that he and Harry had had together, trying to see if Harry really did say that.

"No, I'm pretty sure I never said that. I mean, we were talking this morning."

"Well I'm telling you now."

"That seems a bit rude."

Harry merely stuck his middle finger up at Malfoy. Unfortunately, that was the same time as Professor McGonaggall decided to make her presence known.

"Mr. Potter!" her stern voice reprimanded.

"Yes Professor McGonaggall?" he asked sweetly, his hand now on the table.

"Care to explain why you made that obscene gesture at Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, well you see, he commented about me being late and then I told him not to talk to me. Then we both said something else when he then replied with, if I remember correctly: '_that seems a bit rude,_' so then I stuck my middle finger up at him, just to see what he would say about that. Unfortunately that's when you decided to walk in," Harry finished explaining, his voice mocking the Transfiguration teacher.

There were a few sniggers from around the room, Malfoy merely shaking his head.

"Mr. Potter..." she gritted out, obviously annoyed.

"Yes Professor McGonaggal? If I may say so, we just seem to be going around in a circle!" Harry commented getting a few more chuckles from the class.

"Detention. 8 O'clock, my office."

"Fine."

And that was that. She pursed her lips and walked to the front of the class and began droning on and on about how _important_ this year was because of the NEWTS.

This, of course, caused Harry to zone out, his mind wandering back to everything and nothing. Absentmindedly, he played with his tongue and lip ring, his hand also occasionally reaching up to his ear to fiddle with his ear piercings.

A sharp jab to his stomach broke his daydreaming and brought his focus back to the class.

The Head Of Gryffindor was waiting for an answer.

"What?" Harry asked rudely.

"I asked, since you obviously don't need to pay attention to my class, Mr. Potter, you should know the answer, what is some of the most complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts, _and_, what rules do Transfiguration apply to?" Professor McGonaggall asked, obviously trying to embarrass him.

Harry merely smirked.

"Human transfiguration, for example, turning an inanimate object into an animate one, and vice versa. As for the rules, transfiguration applies to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Anything else?"

The classroom was silent, and Hermione, who had her hand up to answer the question, dropped it softly.

Ron's grumbling voice was the only thing heard in the classroom.

The teacher cleared her throat, flustered. She really hadn't expected him to answer the questions correctly.

"Yes, well done Mr. Potter. But please pay attention in this class."

"Sure."

Then Minerva continued to explain human transfiguration and Harry proceeded to zone out...again.

"Potter," Malfoy whispered next to him.

"You never listen to me," he grumbled under his breath, annoyed to be disturbed again.

"Nope," Draco replied cheekily.

"Well what do you want?"

"I just want to say thanks," he replied softly. Harry looked at him and stared.

"What?" he repeated again, completely flabbergasted that Malfoy said 'thanks,'! Completely amazed, Harry was.

"In Potions, you know, about the locusts."

_Oh! Yeah, that makes sense, I guess._

"Don't mention it. No, really don't. I'm regretting it already," Harry said quickly as Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else.

The blonde Slytherin frowned, once again creating wrinkles in his normally unblemished face.

"How did you become so good anyway? You used to be terrible," Malfoy whispered back to Harry.

The Gryffindor sighed heavily.

"I found I could actually do potions without Snape breathing down my neck and when I realised that, I found that I actually liked it. Then I kept practising and I got better and better," Harry explained softly.

"How did you get back in the class? I thought you only got Exceeds Expectations on your OWL."

"I convinced Snape to put me in the class. I sent him a few potions and then he sent me one to complete. When he saw I actually had talent, he put me back in the class."

"Wow. That doesn't sound like Snape at all. _Freaky,"_ the Slytherin commented.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I was surprised as well, believe me!"

Malfoy hummed and turned his attention back to Professor McGonaggall.

* * *

Harry blitzed through the rest of the day, shocking the teachers by his new found intelligence. Did they really expect him to go through his school years without learning anything? Or did they think he'd be able to kill the most powerfuly Dark Lord without learning anything in school?

Several teachers, including his Ancient Ruin's, tried to get him to remove his facial piercings but each got the same answer, 'no.' When they tried to argue with him, in a fashion that was quickly becoming known as the 'Harry Rage', he stood up and yelled at them, with many variations of:

"_Shut up! Don't tell me what to do! I can wear what ever the fuck I want! I'm wearing the uniform, I'm giving you the right answers so just fuck off about my appearance! So what if I don't look like my father anymore! I'm my own person so therefore I can pierce whatever the fuck I want! You don't have a choice! Got it?"_

By this stage Harry's magic would crackle in the air and the teachers would quickly retreat just to stay safe from Harry's uncontrolled magic.

Of course, this started many rumours and whispers running around the school, so by the time he made it to dinner, almost everyone knew about the "Harry Rage," and steered away from him.

But it suited Harry fine. It meant that no one attempted to make small talk at the table while he picked at his steak and kidney pie. Harry escaped quickly after that, wanting to get outside before there were people outside where they could see him.

He left as subtly as he could, but his leaving wasn't missed by one particular blonde Slytherin and well, his cronies.

"He doesn't seem to eat much does he?" Blaise commented as Harry left the Hall.

"No, he doesn't," Draco replied, absentmindedly glancing at the ceiling.

"Wonder where he goes at night. I heard that he leaves his dorm early in the morning and he obviously isn't going back there now," Blaise said.

"I don't know. Maybe he goes and gets some fresh air," Theo added, joining the conversation.

"I think I'm going to go now," Draco said, pushing his dessert away.

"Ooh," Blaise mocked, "going to see _Harry?"_

"Why? I see enough of him in classes," Draco lied smoothly. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Sure sure." Blaise smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. He said a few good-byes and then left the Hall.

Yes, he lied. He was going to go see Potter. But that didn't mean anything. Or, at least, that was what Draco was trying to convince himself of.

He checked the library, the top of the Astronomy Tower and the Quidditch Pitch.

Nothing.

He walked onto the grounds, hands in pockets, and started walking towards the lake. It wasn't till he neared the shore and walked slowly along the edge he saw that the shadow that he saw earlier was actually a person. The person he'd been searching for:

Harry Potter.

"Funny meeting you here, Potter," he stated, striding up to him.

He heard Potter groan and sit up, leaning back on his elbows.

"I can't avoid you can I?" he asked desperately.

"Nope," Draco replied, shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"I could hex you though," Potter stated, as if it was seriously becoming a possibility.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? Try me," Harry dared, even in the moonlight, his eyes were piercing and just bordering dangerous.

"Um, no thanks," Draco replied, uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet.

Harry smiled softly to himself and laid back down. He put his arms underneath his head and stared at the sky.

"Sit down," Harry said quietly after a few minutes had passed.

"Why?" Draco asked, his nose scrunching up at the thought of sitting in dirty sand and mud.

"Stop being a wuss, conjure a blanket and sit on that. Haven't you ever just laid down outside and looked at the stars?"

"Um, no. I'm not allowed to do such Muggle things at the Manor. Besides, I do enough star-gazing in Astronomy."

Harry snorted. "Figures."

"Why do you said that?" Draco asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Well no wonder you're uptight. Your father doesn't let you do anything fun or relaxing, and Astronomy doesn't count as this!" Harry explained.

"Yes he does. And I do!"

"Do what?"

"Things that are fun and relaxing!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me three things."

"Quidditch, reading and sleeping."

Even in the dim light Draco could see Harry roll his eyes.

"I meant things that you _choose_ because you want to do them, not because your father allowed them."

"My answer doesn't change."

"Well let's add another to the list. Sit down."

"No."

"Draco, your father's in prison. He won't know!" Harry snapped angrily, making Draco jump.

"I know that," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Then why don't you sit down?"

There was a few silent moments.

"Do you really want me to?" Draco asked softly, his shoes now making little lines in the dirt.

"If I say 'yes' will you lay down?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I thought you wanted me to sit down." Draco frowned.

Harry let out a groan of frustration. He gave up.

"I don't care. Do what you want."

Draco stood still for a few moments before whipping out his wand, casting a quick conjuring and sat down on the small blanket he'd conjured.

"There. Was that so hard?" Harry asked, turning his face to look at Draco.

"Yes," Draco said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning his head back up to the star-filled night sky.

"Now lie back, and just relax," he said softly, wiggling 'round a bit more to get comfortable.

Draco chewed his lip in worry before laying his head back down on the blanket. He fidgeted to get comfortable.

Harry sighed softly and non-verbally conjured a soft pillow for Draco.

After all, he needed somewhere he could rest his perfect, beautiful head.

"Thanks," the Slytherin muttered, taking it from Harry and laying back on it.

There was silence between the two young men before the silence was broken by Draco.

"Now what do I do?"

Harry laughed, his rich voice filling the silent, cool air.

"Now nothing. We look up, think and relax. Simple."

"Oh."

So they spent the next hour simply lying underneath the stars, not speaking...just laying.

The silence that surrounded then, give or take a few birds and animal noises and ripples of the water, was comfortable, not awkward.

There were no questions, no smart comments, no insults.

It was...nice. That was the only word that Harry thought fitted. He tried not to think about what that meant too much.

A short time later, Draco's voice the still air,

"Harry, what does this make us?"

Harry's reply was a whimper. Draco looked over at him.

He'd fallen asleep and was having a nightmare.

Draco sat up straight, staring at Harry who was now twitching in his sleep. He poked him in the arm. He had no response. He still whimpered and moaned, muttering unintelligibly.

"Harry," Draco said, nudging him with his hand. When Harry still remained in his nightmare Draco resorted to magic. "I'm so going to regret this later," he murmured. "_Aquamenti."_

A blast of ice cold water shot from Draco's wand onto the Gryffindor's face.

"Dursley!" the raven haired Gryffindor yelled, shooting straight up from the ground.

"Dursley?" Draco asked, confused. He thought, Harry being Harry, he would have had nightmares about the Dark Lord.

Harry's face shot to Draco's. "What?" he asked him back, water dripping from his face. "Why am I wet?"

"You must have fell asleep and you had a nightmare. I woke you up with the water charm," Draco replied softly, staring at Harry strangely.

"Nightmare. Right." Harry's eyes darted around the darkness as if waiting for someone to jump out from the surrounding blackness.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked tentatively, his head cocking to his side.

"Um, no. Sorry but I've got to go," Harry stated, getting up and casting a non-verbal drying charm on his face.

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can talk about it if you want," Draco said quickly, getting up with him.

"Yes. Got to go, sorry." And with that, Harry bounded off, leaving Draco alone by the lake.

_'Well that was abrupt,'_ Draco thought bitterly, picking up the soft pillow that Harry had conjured for him but vanished the blanket he'd been laying on. He hugged the pillow to his stomach and trudged back up to the castle, utterly frustrated at Harry's leaving.

_'Really, I even laid on the ground for him and stared at the stars like a common Muggle, he has as a nightmare and then ditches me!'_ Draco thought angrily.

He charged through the open castle doors and headed down to the dungeons. He gritted out the password to the Slytherin Common Room and stormed through.

"Draco! What's wrong? What's got you so angry?" Pansy asked, prancing up to him, her wide eyes searching his face.

"Potter, that's what."

Pansy groaned and Blaise laughed where he was laying on the lounge.

"What's he done now?" he asked.

"Being a dick. That's what."

Pansy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He left me!"

"Ooh, Draco. I thought you weren't going to meet him!" Blaise commented.

"I wasn't!" he huffed angrily. Okay, that was a lie.

"Of course not, you just spent almost two hours with him, alone, in the night, with a pillow, and was upset when he left," Pansy said, pausing extra long for dramatic effect.

Draco pondered that for a moment. He stuck his nose up in the air. "Doesn't mean anything."

Pansy shook her head softly and patted her blonde friend on the arm softly.

"I'm going to have a showed and go to bed," Draco announced after a few moments.

"Good for you, Draco!" Blaise replied, chuckling.

Draco grumbled all the way to the boys bathroom.

Meanwhile, Harry walked stonily back up to his own common room, thinking about his 'nightmare.'

_'No, I'm _not_ going to do anything about it. They deserve everything they get!'_ Harry thought, mentally arguing to himself.

He reached his common room, but still hadn't reached the decision of what he would do.

'I'll sleep on it,' he promised himself.

He gave the password and walked through the portrait hole, trying to shake the 'nightmare' from his head. He ignored many insults thrown his way from Weasley and some over various Gryffindor's.

Harry threw open his curtains, the only one able to even touch them, sat down on the edge of his bed.

"_Bad night?_" Willow hissed, slithering around on his bed. She moved her head, resting it on his lap.

He patted her soft scales almost robotically.

"Yeah. You could say that," he muttered softly in English. He leaned backwards on his bed, laying down and hopefully going to get some much needed rest.

"_Young Master?"_

_"_Yes, Willow?"

"_You're late for your dentention."_

"Oh, _fuck."_

* * *

_Like it? Loathe it?_

**_Review it!!_**

_Love Heart_


	9. Pompous Jerk

_**A/N**: This chapter took a little bit longer to put up, I'm sorry! _  
_I actually had written parts of it down but then when I got to typing it up, _  
_it changed so it took longer for me to change it to something I can work with.  
__But, I still love all the review I have recieved. I do appreciate and read all of them!  
It inspires me to write. :]  
I had a reviewer ask if Harry was going to be re-sorted into Slytherin. I actually thought about this,  
and decided that it might come into play. I'm not certain, but it could happen. _

_I better put a disclaimer on this chapter.__  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, though I really wish I did. _

* * *

Severus Snape burst through the Headmaster's office, out of breath and sweat droplets on his forehead.

"Severus! What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked, rushing as fast as he could to the swaying Potions Master.

"The Dark Lord, he has Potter's relatives!" he exclaimed before promptly falling to the ground. He was too weak to even stand up.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened. He rushed over to the collapsed man and summoned a glass of water. He slowly helped Severus up, handing him the glass of water. He drank greedily.

"How do you know this, Severus?" he asked, helping the spy over to a seat.

Severus was silent, gulping down the water. "He brought them in. He said that he'd had them for months! Months, Dumbledore! And we didn't even know! Potter was alone for the last few weeks of the summer! How did you not know this?!" Severus asked loudly, taking in some deep breaths.

Albus frowned, stroked his beard and started pacing. After a few minutes of silent thinking he spoke.

"He shouldn't have been able to get passed the wards! Do you know how he did it?"

"What does it matter? He's got them and he plans to use them to get Potter to come to him! It's part of his plan! We've got to do something!"

"Why, Severus, I didn't know you cared for the boy," Albus replied, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked down at the professor.

"It's not about him, Albus! It's about the whole of the Wizarding World! As soon as Potter finds out he's going to go after them to save them! You know how he is. And if he does that, he's going to die!" Severus protested.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure Harry doesn't find out while we get the Dursley's back," Albus said, walking back to his desk.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Severus, I'm Albus Dumbledore," he replied with a small shake of his head and a smile,as if that was going to solve everything.

Severus stared at him. _Something is seriously wrong with the old man,_ he thought as he politely said goodbye through gritted teeth, and floo-ed back to his own quarters for lots of healing potions and a long sleep.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed slowly for Harry. Not only did Draco Malfoy keep popping up whenever Harry tried to disappear and be left alone, his scar twitched multiple times a day, making it very frustrating for Harry to hide. Of course, whenever it happened around Draco he noticed and Harry had to think of _a lot_ of lies.

Once, when they were down by the Lake again they were in a conversation when Harry doubled over in pain, groan through gritted teeth. Draco, of course, acted the concerned friend. (Wait, were they friends?)

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just got a blinding headache," Harry would lie, taking a few deep breaths before standing upright. "You were saying?"

Draco merely frowned and continued talking.

Of course, as the days flew by Harry found it increasingly hard to lie to Draco, to tell him a convincing enough lie to leave him alone.

* * *

Harry and Draco were conversing while they were walking downstairs looking for Blaise, Theo and Pansy, waiting to head down to Hogsmeade. Their conversation was cut short when Harry felt pain shoot through him from his scar. He keeled over painfully and accidentally took one too many steps, falling down the stairs. Draco froze, watching Harry crumble down the set of stairs.

It was when Harry groaned when he reached the bottom, of the staircase, his body sprawled out awkwardly that Draco raced down and crouched over him. Nothing _looked_ broken.

"Merlin, Potter. Why'd you fall down the stairs?"

"It wasn't on purpose, Malfoy," he gritted out, annoyed. Harry groaned again, rolling over, trying to get up but a staggering pain in his ankle made him grit his teeth.

"Really? I didn't know. It's very cool these days to fall down stairs," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Hey! Don't get up. You could have broken something. Do you hurt anywhere?."

"Malfoy, I fell down the stairs. Of course I hurt!"

"Well where's that? You didn't hit your head did you?" Draco asked, concerned. He pressed a cool palm to hid forehead. Harry tried not to notice the way that felt.

"I don't know," Harry replied, exasperated. His head didn't hurt as much as his ankle did.

"Well, lie still and I'll cast a quick evaluation charm." He murmured a few Latin words and Harry felt his magic tingle over his body.

"What's the verdict, doc? Am I going to die?" Harry joked, trying to lighten the situation.

It took a few moments before Draco responded.

"I don't think so. But we better get you to the Hospital Wing," Draco said softly.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly, looking up at the concerned look. "What did that spell tell you?"

"Erm, you have a broken ankle so you'll have to hold onto me while we get you to the Hospital Ward," he replied, his voice still soft. He put his wand back in his pocket. He grabbed Harry's hand and slowly pulled him to his feet, making sure he didn't put weight on his sprained ankle. "You right?" Harry nodded, his arm around Draco's shoulder's.

"Okay, let's go."

Luckily they weren't _that_ far away from the Hospital Wing but it still took them fifteen minutes to get there with Harry's sprained ankle.

When they entered the Ward Madam Pomfrey came bustling out, sighing as she saw Harry.

"Oh dear. What have you done now, Mister Potter?" she asked wearily.

"Fell down the stairs," Draco supplied for her and Madam Pomfrey gave him a look. "Hey! It wasn't my fault!" She still pursed her lips.

"No, he's right. He helped me, he didn't push me down the stairs. I was...clumsy," Harry said, trailing off and looking very guilty about his reasoning about falling down the stairs. As he should be!

"Alright then."

They hobbled over to the nearest bed and Harry hopped up, releasing Draco. And was that a moment feeling of disappointment flow through Draco?

"Draco says I have a sprained ankle."

The nurse looked briefly at Draco before casting several different charms on Harry. A small, passing frown crossed her face before she smiled.

"He's quite right. Just a broken ankle. Nothing Skelegrow can't fix," she said smoothly and Draco stared at her.

"Brilliant," Harry dead-panned.

"It could be worse, Mr. Potter."

"But that means I have to stay overnight. Right?" Harry asked, leaning backwards on the bed.

"Yes," she replied and chuckled softly at Harry's groan. "It had to happen sometime, Potter."

"Yeah, yeah."

Madam Pomfrey walked off to her supply closet.

"Er, I'll be right back, Harry," Draco said quickly before running after the nurse. "Madam Pomfrey!"

She turned and looked at him in surprise. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Erm, I was just wondering about Harry's injury. When I cast an evaluation charm it showed me that he had more than a broken ankle. I saw multiple fractured ribs that looked months ol--"

He was cut of sharply.

"Well you obviously did a faulty charm," the nurse replied stiffly.

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "You're lying. You know about those injuries so why aren't you doing anything about them?" he asked, furious.

"Excuse, Mr. Malfoy. But I have a patient with a broken ankle which need attention," she said before grabbing the bottle of Skelegrow.

"You know what else needs attention? Harry's multiple fractures! His bruises! His scars!"

"Be quiet, Mr. Malfoy or you shall be thrown out. I have been instructed by the Headmaster to do my job, which I'm doing. If you have a problem, leave!" she hissed angrily before storming out.

_What?!_ Draco thought. _I_ _can't just leave!? She's just going to forget about Harry's other injuries? That bitch!_

He stormed out, pushing past Madam Pomfrey who had already finished with Harry and returning to her office. He strode up to Harry who was groaning, his foot up on a pillow.

"You want some help?" he asked softly, his anger disappearing at the Gryffindor's discomfort.

"Um. Yeah, thanks," he said, blushing softly. He bit his lip, playing with his piercing.

Draco lifted his foot lightly, undid his converse laces and slid off his shoe. Harry groaned in pain and Draco winced. "Sorry."

"'T's fine," he replied through gritted teeth. Draco undid his other shoe and chuckled softly when he saw Harry was wearing odd socks. "What?"

"You're wearing odd socks."

"Oh. I'm always wearing odd socks."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry if I ruined your Hogsmeade trip." Draco looked at him in shock.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. You _fell_ down the stairs. You didn't do it on purpose," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose not." He sighed and shifted on the bed.

Draco took a seat next to the bed, looking up at Harry. There was silence for a few minutes before Draco took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Harry? You know when I cast that charm on you? To see for any injuries?"

"Yeah?" Harry replied wearily. The potion must be wearing him down.

"I, um. " Draco was unsure of himself. Harry seemed to do that to him a lot. "Well, it wasn't the only injury."

"Draco, I fell down the stairs. Of course I'd have other injuries," Harry reasoned, a light, joking tone to his voice.

"Harry," he murmured seriously. He stood up and took a step towards the bed. "I saw _a lot_ of injuries. Some that aren't injuries consistent with falling down the stairs." He looked at Harry whose face was a deathly white and Draco had a feeling Harry knew what he was about to ask. "Harry, why do you have multiple, badly, fractured ribs and bruises?" Draco was sure he heard his voice crack.

Harry stuttered for a few seconds and gulped, trying to get air back into his lungs, before Draco cut him off. "Harry, why do you have scars all over your body that haven't healed correctly? On your shoulder?" He reached out slowly, his fingers moving towards the shoulder which Draco knew would have a nasty, large scar. But before Draco could touch him, Harry flinched violently and looked away, bright, glistening tears in his emerald eyes. Draco sighed and pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry they did that to you, Harry," he murmured softly, looking down at his hands.

"What?"

"Your relatives? They were abusive, weren't they?" Draco asked quietly. Harry made an odd voice in his throat.

"Ho-... how did you know?" he asked, shocked.

Draco took a deep breath. "I've been watching you for years, Harry. You always come to the Welcoming Feast, your body loose in your robes. I can tell that that they aren't Quidditch injuries, they've all healed correctly. They starved you as well. I could tell. When I was walking you up here, I could feel your bones more than I should."

"You noticed that?" Harry asked in shock and awe, but really, it was mostly shock.

"Of course I did! I mean, we're friends, aren't we? Friends notice things like that," Draco replied, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Friends," he said bitterly. Draco was hurt for a moment before he realised he wasn't talking about him. Harry was talking about the Weasel and Granger.

"Forget about them, Harry! They've already proven they weren't worth your time!"

Harry stared at him, blinking back tears. "Thanks a lot, _Malfoy!_ It sure is good knowing that I wasted the last five years of my life with people that used me and now despise me!"

"Well," he began to say, trying to lighten the mood, "I did offer my hand in friendship, you know." It had the opposite effect.

"Oh, so it's all _my fault?!"_ Harry fumed, glaring at Draco. "It's all _my_ fault that I chose a nicer seeming person like Ron was back then, rather than a pompous jerk like you!?"

Draco took a shocked step back. That was not what he expected Harry to say, especially about him. Draco had a sinking feeling that even after these couple of weeks, Harry knew nothing about him and still saw him as the snobbish, annoying Slytherin he had when they were younger. He looked at the ceiling, his heart racing and licked his lips.

"Well," he struggled to say, "if that's how you really feel about me, I guess I'll just be leaving then." He turned and strode away, trying not to be upset at Harry's words. He burst through the doors without looking back at Harry. Maybe if he did he would have seen the completely crest-fallen face of the Gryffindor.

Harry wiped his eyes angrily, smudging his eye-liner. He wiped his fingers on his jeans. "What a wonderful afternoon," he murmured to himself sarcastically.

He leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to clear his mind, willing for sleep. But it seems like the fates wanted to keep him awake...and in pain. For the next person wasn't Draco, like Harry would have liked, but Albus Dumbledore. Harry groaned and dropped his head back on his pillow after seeing who it was.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. One month in and in the Hospital Ward," he said, sweeping over to his bedside. Harry tried not to flinch.

"Nice to see you care, _Headmaster_," Harry said, smiling as sweetly as he could. It looked like a grimace.

"Now, now, Harry. I care about all my students," he replied, frowning at Harry.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Dumbledore looked at him, frowning at him. Harry saw his eyes flicker up to his scar and Harry had the inkling that he knew about his scar and the vision he'd had. He glared up at Dumbledore.

"Well, if you're done staring, could you please leave. I'm trying to get some rest."

Dumbledore looked shocked. Really, he should have known Harry didn't like him any more. Didn't Harry's outburst at the Feast _register_ in his head? Albus stared at him for a moment his blue eyes now seeming not so brilliant. After a hard glare from Harry, Albus gave a polite nod before sweeping out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry sighed in relief. Maybe now he could get some rest. He wiggled around on the bed, trying to make himself more comfortable. Dumbledore sure did make him uncomfortable.

He was almost asleep. Almost! Before yet another person swept through the room. Loudly.

"Potter!" she squealed and Harry tried not to flinch.

Pansy.

"I know you're awake. I'm not stupid. But you sure seem to be," she said and he could just imagine her pose. One knee bent, shoulders crossed across chest and angry expression. Harry opened one eye. He was right.

"I didn't do anything!" he said trying to defend himself.

"Well obviously you did something! Draco came back to the Common Room by himself, trying to hold back tears!" Harry's eyes widened. "Do you know how many times I've seen Draco cry? None! Not even when he was six and his father took away his beloved toy dragon. And trust me, he loved that toy, and if you ever mention that again, he'll kill you. Slowly."

Harry sat up, leaning back on his elbows. "Well, did he tell you that he invaded my privacy!" Pansy's eyes softened. "He did. That bloody bastard!"

"Harry! It's not his fault he's concerned about you!" she retorted and moved closer. Harry eyed her.

"It's not his business."

"He's your friend!"

"He's not acting like it!"

"Really? Than how is he supposed to react? Just brush it off as if it doesn't matter?" she exclaimed, he arms shaking out, trying to show how angry and annoyed she was at the matter.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes. That's what _they_ did."

"Oh, and it worked out so _well_ for you, didn't it?" she replied sarcastically. Her hands were back on her hips now.

"Leave, Pansy," he gritted out.

"No." She pulled up the chair and sat beside the bed while Harry stared stonily up at the ceiling. She sighed and looked at him. "Look, Harry. Everyone has secrets."

"Well it's not a secret now is it? Malfoy told you!" he gritted out. Pansy sighed, exasperated.

"He's concerned. He doesn't know what he should do. He came to me for help."

Harry looked at her. He eyed her suspiciously, trying to figure out her point. He sighed softly.

"He only told you?" Pansy nodded. "And he really wants to help me?" She nodded again. Harry sighed once more. "Well tell him he can't help me any more."

Pansy sucked in her breath, shocked at Harry's words. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that there's nothing he can do. It's done. It's over!"

"But, Harry! There's still one more summer left. They could still harm you." Then, Harry stared at her, his eyes shining brightly with an emotion she didn't recognise. His lips turned into a scary grin.

"No, they can't. Voldemort has them."

Pansy was still for a moment, the words Harry stated running over and over in her head like a short recording on repeat. "W-what did you say?" she asked softly, her head coked to the side.

"No, they can't hurt me any more. Voldemort has them," he repeated slowly as if she was a small child, learning new words. Pansy licked her lips slowly, her mouth gone dry with the revelation. She took a deep breath and tried not to overreact.

"And how long have you known this?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"About two weeks," he replied, shrugging it off as if he gave an answer to a Transfiguration question.

"Right. Well," she said standing up, "I better go. You know, tell Draco you're okay."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he said strictly. And then she left and as Harry watched her leave, he saw her feet walking slowly, but surely, even steps and her hands relaxed. Her back was straight and her posture perfect and Harry wondered if she was all that she seemed.

* * *

Draco was pacing around his dormitory room. His mind was going over every conversation that himself and Harry had had together. He was trying to figure out why Harry saw him that way. He didn't think that he was snobbish and annoying. He thought Harry liked his witt and jokes. But apparently not. After another useless ten minutes, he decided that he would do something to change his mind.

He cast a quick _Tempus_ charm and saw that there was still enough time to visit Hogsmeade. He pocketed his wand and strode out of the dormitory, nodded polietly to his friends and left the Common Room. In another ten minutes he was looking around Hogsmede, trying to find a gift for Harry. One that would prove to him that he had changed- that he was a much better version of himself.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked around some of the newer shops that had opened up in Hogsmeade. He zig-zagged his way through the crowds and decided to take a left turn down a small lane. His eyes flickered over to a small black sign with like gray writing with it's name. He looked in the window and saw all sorts of trinkets and wicked little items. It looked promising. He looked up at it's name.

_Specialis Visium Repono._

A small bell rung as he swung opened the door. It was a relativley small shop, but its walls were full with shelf of trinkets and little magical objects. He looked around at the various things. A large red quill that seemed to move on its own and a book that was completely blank all the way through. His hands ran lightly over the shelfs, feeling a little bit dissapointed. He saw nothing that he thought would attract Harry. He sighed softly. What was he thinking? Buying a gift wouldn't prove anything!

Then, a soft voice spoke from behind him. He jumped in shock.

"Bloody hell!" he screeched, turning around. Before him stood a seemingly old lady, dressing in a long, deep red shawl and a dark blue skirt that covered her feet. Her wispy grey gair was held up in a messy bun.

"I'm sorry, dear. Did I scare you?" she asked, her voice reminding him of an older voice of Loony Lovegood. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You're awfully quiet," he commented.

"I've been alone for a while," she replied. He was silent, not sure what to say next. "Did you find anything I like?"

He looked around the store. "Nothing that appealed to my cause."

"Oh, I'm sorry, deary. What did you have in mind? I've not yet unpacked everything, and I hold some special items in the back," she informed him.

He looked at her wearily for a moment. "I said the wrong thing to this person, and now he doesn't want to talk to me. I wanted something to give to him and a sincere gift."

She looked at him knowingly and Draco had the sinking feeling she knew who he was talking about. Maybe they were a relative of Trewlawney.

"Ah," she said, walking over to a small desk at the front of the store which Draco had missed ealier. "Does your friend wear glasses?"

"Yes." She smiled softly at him, then walked thorugh a small doorway. He heard he ruffling around and a few minutes later she bought out a long rectangular box. It didn't _look_ too extraodinary.

"I created this a few years ago. It's one of my favourite items, but unfortunately I've never had very good business."

Draco took a step forward to inspect the box. It was just a simple brown, wooden, rectuangluar box, slightly rounded. He opened the lid slowly and he was dissapointed.

"A pair of glasses?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked. A simple, rectangular squared, thin metal, pair of black glasses.

"_Magical_ glasses," she replied, a large smile on her face.

"Well what do they do?" Draco asked.

"They are charmed to change the strength of the lens to fit the wearer, then the frames change colour and shape to fit whatever they like," she explained picking them up and putting them on. Immediately, they changed. The lenses became bigger, and the frames became a light gold, and Draco could see that they were engraved with small leaves and tree branches.

Draco's eyes widened. "Wow."

She took them off and they returned to their original state. "You like them?"

"They're amazing!" he exclaimed and the old woman blushed.

"Oh, how you flatter me so!" she replied, giggling. Her hand pressed up to her chest in a show of flattery. Draco laughed lightly.

"How much are they?" he asked and was surprised by the price. "Are you sure? They seem like a very speical item. I'd be happy to pay more."

"Oh no! It's fine. I don't need lots of money to be happy," she told him, smiling sweetly. She placed the glasses back in their case.

Draco paid for the glasses and left the store, happy. He wasn't sure how Harry would react to glasses, but he knew that he always forgot to take out his contact lenses. Besides, since he got his glasses removed he didn't do as many mannerisms that are connected with his glasses. He doesn't use him pointer figer to push them back up to the bridge of his nose. He, no longer, worried about wearing them he flew. And as Draco walked back up to Hogwarts, he realised that he wanted a part of the old Harry Potter back- even if most of him were gone...

* * *

_Dundundunnnnn!!!_

_So, a lot happened in this chapter.  
Do you like the idea of the glasses? I put them  
back in here because there's a guy who I know who  
wears glasses who looks really cute. :P_

And the Voldemort holding the Dursley's.  
So that's what Harry's 'dream' was about,  
you know, if you didn't pick that up.  
Tell me what you think!!

_So... Like It? Loathe it?_

**_Review it!_**


	10. Out Of Place

**_AN:_ **_My next update might be in the next couple of weeks as my classes have gotten very hectic,  
but I will be writing in every spare moment so you get the next chapter as soon as possible!_

_Over 150 reviews! Thank you **so** much! It means a lot to me that  
people are enjoying my story._

_I replied to as many as I was able to, but I read all of them!  
A special mention to Makurayami Ookami who read and commented all of my chapters and not just the last one!  
And, of course, to all those who have been reading the story from the start and are still reviewing!  
Thank you! I very much appreciate it!_

_I have a little bit of **Harry/Theo** here, but never fear! It's all part of my elaborate plot! So please don't stop reading!  
And don't worry. I haven't forgotten the glasses that Draco bought for Harry. He'll will get them...eventually. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Poter...but Merlin, I wish I did!_

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Pansy screeched when Draco strode back through into the Slytherin Common Room. He subtly put the case in his pocket.

"Hogsmeade," he replied, taking a seat on the lounge.

" Oh, well I went to see Harry at the Hospital Wing after you locked yourself in your dormitory like a crushed little school girl," she said neutrally.

"Hey! I did _not_ act like a crushed little school girl!" Draco retorted and when Pansy opened her mouth to, no doubt reply that he did, he finished with, "End of discussion!"

She merely raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what did you say and what did he reply back?" Draco asked her.

Pansy sat down next to him and explained what had occurred when she had visited the Hospital Wing. Of course, she conveniently 'forgot' to mention that she had told Harry about the dragon he used to keep when he was little. She drifted off for a moment, wondering if he'd ever gotten or stolen it back from him father. _Lucius probably burnt it,_ she thought.

"Hullo? Earth to Pansy?" Draco said, waving his hand in front of her face. Her eyes came back into focus and she shook her head softly.

"Er, sorry, Draco. Spaced out there for a moment," she replied.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Sorry."

"So, he doesn't mind that I told you?" Draco asked, getting back on track.

Pansy froze. She swallowed hard, trying to figure out how Draco would react when she told him about Harry's relatives.

"There's a catch about that, actually. he said that he didn't really care because their nothing you can do. He said that you don't need to bother about them hurting him anymore," she replied softly, her pug-faced screwing up in mental ache.

"Well what does that mean?!" Draco replied loudly.

She took a deep breath. "He told me that the Dursley's can't hurt him anymore because the Dark Lord has them."

Draco's face paled considerably- even thought it was hardly distinguishable. "Did you just say that the Dark Lord has Harry's relatives?" he asked, shocked.

Pansy nodded weakly. Draco's eyes widened in shock and horror. He took a few deep breaths.

"Well how bloody long has he known?"

"About two weeks," she replied.

"Two weeks," Draco repeated softly, mentally re-winding his schedule two weeks ago. "Oh, sweet, Salazar Slytherin!"

"What?" Pansy asked quickly, eyed widening.

His eyes glasses over, remembering the night Harry had his dream. "When I followed Harry one night, you know the one where I came back with a pillow?" Pansy giggled and nodded. "Well, he fell asleep and he had a nightmare. Only, I _thought_ it was nightmare, he _told_ me it was a nightmare..." he drifted off softly.

"Draco, I can't read your bloody mind! Tell me what you know!" Pansy exclaimed loudly, punching him softly on the arm. His gaze flickered back to her.

Relisation pooled in Draco's silver eyes. He looked at Pansy, completely flabbergasted.

"He saw them... That's how he knew! The Dark Lord sent him a bloody vision! Oh, Merlin." Draco felt sick. He couldn't even imagine the all the things that the Dark Lord could do to them, especially to relatives of a Harry Potter's.

"Draco, go see him now!" Pansy demanded.

"What? Why? He doesn't want to see me. It's only been a few hours," he argued weakly.

"Because he needs you now, you arse!" She pushed him off the couch and he glared at her from the ground. He grumbled for a few moments before getting up, brushing down his clothes and leaving the Common Room.

Pansy sighed and relaxed back into the lounge, "Boys," she said softly.

Draco fidgeted the whole way to the Hospital Wing, pulling and tugging on his clothes, smoothing over his hair, checking his nail, just things that would get him to Harry slower, and distract him...at least for a few moments. It was only when he was at the corridor of the Hospital Wing that he pulled out the glasses case from his pocket. He sighed softly, lightly fingering the wooden case. He held it lightly in his hand and entered the Hospital Wing for the second time that day. However, when he entered, he got no greeting at all. When he walked over to Harry's bed though, he was sleeping, but not soundly. His breaths were irregular, his body twitching and murmurs fell from his mouth.

Draco sighed softly and sat down on the chair beside his bed. He barely restrained himself from moving it over and taking Harry's hand. He scolded himself.

Friends didn't do that.

Draco bit his lip worriedly, a extremely bad habit he'd picked up over the summer, and stared at Harry's twitching body. _It's not righ__t, _he thought to himself._ No one deserves to go through what he has._

He watched helplessly as his only Gryffindor friend had a nightmare (if it even _was_ a nightmare) knowing he couldn't do a thing about hearing Harry whimper, he gave up his inner battle and moved his chair closer to the bed. He reached up and held onto his hand. The warm heat of Harry's hand was comforting. He smiled softly and looked up at Harry's face. His features were relaxed and other than the rise and fall of his now steady breathing, his body was still.

His silver eyes scoped Harry's sleeping figure. He was extremely small, but the little weight he did have was definitely muscle. His facial features were also much softer than the year before, now looking much less like James and more like his mother Lily. He was captivated by his lip rings. They always seemed to be something Draco always looked at. When he'd be talking to Harry, he'd focus on his eyes, which were extraordinarily mesmerising, no question about that, but his gaze always drifted down.

It wasn't the first time Draco had to mentally remind himself that it wasn't the shape and pouty-ness of Harry's lips, but the rings.

And it was the ball bearing in his tongue that he looked at; not the tongue darting out to wet Harry's full lips.

Draco sucked in a deep breath. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. The Boy-Who-Lived was off limits. He wasn't even gay! He'd finish Hogwarts and before or after that he'd defeat Voldemort, and then get a job, and find a nice young witch and settle down and have many little witches and wizards to run around their beautiful, little, suburban house.

Draco had to control himself from snorting. Okay, maybe that _wasn't_ what Harry was going to do when he left school, or if he ever does.

_No, don't think like that! Harry is going to survive this war and live to finish his NEWTs_, Draco told himself. He sighed softly and lightly held onto Harry's hand. He'd be there when he woke up...

* * *

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asked when he entered the Slytherin Common Room with Theo.

"At the Hospital Wing," Pansy replied, stretching her legs on the lounge.

"What?" Theo asked sharply, falling back onto the green arm chair.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "he's sucking up to Harry."

Blaise sighed heavily. "What did he do now?"

Pansy snorted. "We always blame the Slytherin when Harry's hurt don't we? But, this time it wasn't his fault. Harry said some things that upset Draco."

"What kind of upset? Blaise asked, eyes narrowing.

After all, Draco could be upset in two ways.

An angry upset - this Draco emerged when something happened that upset him and instead of sulking he would storm off to get revenge.

And then there was the upset _upset_- this Draco emerged when something happened that really upset him. It was the kind that unsettled him in his stomach, something that makes him feel sick and aches. It was rare for Draco to be this type of upset. Usually he was an angry upset and he'd get very angry. Usually with Potter.

"He's upset,' Pansy said slowly, wincing slightly, "upset."

Both Blaise and Theo sucked in a deep breath. That was unusual.

"Oh, Salazar," Blaise expressed.

"Oh, Merlin. That is _so_ unfair!"

Both Pansy and Blaise looked at him sharply. Theo sunk low in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Draco had to bloody fall for Harry, didn't he?"

Blaise laughed, thinking that he was joking. "What on earth are you talking about, Theo? Draco is straight!"

Theo grumbled under his breath and glared at no one in particular. "Not for long."

Pansy giggled. "Naw, heartbroken, Theo?"

"How am I supposed to compete against Draco? It's like comparing a pretty butterfly to a slow snail!" Both his friends burst out laughing at his comparison. "Shuddup," he grumbled.

"Don't worry, Theo. Harry isn't going to be one to judge on just appearance. And he's not going to automatically chose Draco if you show that you're actually serious about dating him. He probably thinks we're all joking when we tease you about your crush on him," Pansy said and Theo just looked at her, bemused.

"Pans, it's _Draco Malfoy_! Ever heard of the Muggle phrase: there's a thin line between love and hate?"

She sighed. "Yes, I have. But Draco hasn't made a move yet and probably doesn't even realise what his feelings are towards Harry. But you do! So when Harry gets out of the Hospital Wing ask him out on a date or something! You can only try," Pansy retorted.

Theo sat up a little bit, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, maybe I will."

"That's the way!" Pansy grinned brightly.

"Wait. What? I'm confused," Blaise said dumbly, looking back and forth between his two fellow Slytherins.

Theo laughed softly and re-adjusted himself on his armchair while Pansy sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Come here, Blaise," Pansy said sitting up and patting the space of lounge next to her. Blaise looked uncomfortable, but did as he was told. When he was seated, Pansy turned to look at him. "Draco likes Harry, but he doesn't realise it. Theo likes Harry too, but he feels that he doesn't stand a chance against Draco. _So, _I suggested that until Draco figures out his feelings, Theo should ask Harry out." She said this like she was explaining why tree's lost their leaves in the Fall to a young child.

Blaise looked at her blankly and then asked a question neither of them had bothered to even think about.

"Well what if Harry's straight and wants neither of them?"

Pansy looked taken aback. "I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Great! That's just what I wanted to hear," Theo complained, sinking down into his chair again.

Pansy looked over to him. "Well," she started, clearing her throat, "you can only get one of two possible answers, right? What's the harm in asking?"

"I suppose," Theo agreed half-heartedly. There were a few moments of silence.

"So when's Harry getting out of the Hospital Wing?" Blaise asked.

"Well, he only broke his ankle, so he'll be out tomorrow," Pansy said.

Blaise hummed and nodded his head softly. "What about Draco?"

Pansy looked back to him with a small smile on her face. "I don't know. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Blaise laughed lightly and Theo groaned and threw a cushion at her. "You evil, _evil_ woman!" Theo screeched and Blaise threw his head back, laughing loudly.

* * *

Harry woke, bleary eyed and confused. It was early light, small rays of sunshine coming through the panes of glass. He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands and before he could use his other hand to scratch his leg, he realised that he couldn't. He looked down and blinked and few times to make sure what he was seeing were real:

Yep; Draco Malfoy was sleeping and drooling on his hand.

_Wonderful._

He smiled softly and reached over with his other hand to gently nudge him awake. It took a few moments before he sat up, looking groggy. A small shiny line from his mouth trailed down his chin.

"Whaa-?" he asked, looking blindly at Harry. He shook his head sharply as if to wake himself up. "Harry?"

"Who else were you expecting?" Harry asked. He subtly scratched his chin and looked pointedly at Draco's.

"Oh!" Draco quickly wiped away his drool and flushed deeply. "Gross," he said softly.

Harry chuckled and wiped his hand on the bed sheet. "So, you stayed here all night?" he asked softly, tugging on his earring.

Draco looked around and saw the light coming through. "Er, yeah. I must have." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't need to," Harry said.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Listen, what I said last night-" Harry began, looking up at Draco,

"Harry, it's okay. I understand!" Draco interrupted.

"No, you don't! I really didn't mean what I said. I just mean, that when we first met when we were younger, I had only just found out about magic and you were really snobbish and made me feel..." Harry searched an appropriate word.

"Out of place?" Draco suggested.

"Draco," Harry said softly, a small sad smile on his face, "I _always_ feel out of place. No, you made me feel stupid. Like I _should_ have known all that stuff and because I didn't I was below you- weak and not needed."

"I'm sorry," Draco said weakly.

Harry shook his head. "But then I met Ron who was nice and kind. And his brothers were funny. I liked them, but you were just really rude, like you were superior to me. I didn't like it, mostly because I already had alreadly dealt with that at the Dursley's and thought that the Wizarding World was different. But you proved that I was wrong," he explained quietly.

"I'm sorry," the terribly upset Slytherin repeated.

"It's done now. We can't take it back," Harry replied sadly.

"But I can apologize. And trust me, I _hardly ever_ apologize," Draco replied, sounding more like his Slytherin self.

Harry snorted and wiped under his eyes again. "Look, I take back what I said, and so do you. So let's move on."

Draco nodded silently in agreement and took a few breaths. He figured it would be too early in the morning to mention the Dursley's again so he let that slide...for now. He decided to change the subject.

"Is your ankle healed?" Draco asked.

"We'll see, shall we?" Harry replied, gingerly lifting his leg out from under the starchy bed sheet. He rested it atop it and slowly rolled his ankle. He smiled brightly when he felt no pain. "Brilliant."

"Yeah, that's good. It might be a bit early for breakfast, but do you want to go freshen up and change or whatever, and then meet me back in the Great Hall?" Draco asked, getting up from his chair. He stretched, sighing in relief when he heard, and felt, the satisfying 'pop.'

"Sure," Harry replied, "I want to go before Madam Pomfrey gets up and tells me to stay in bed until lunchtime."

"Okay, well let's meet up in one hour," Draco decided. Harry agreed, they bid each other good bye and went their separate ways.

The whole walk back to his Common Room Draco was mentally bashing himself. _You fell _asleep_ on him! What on earth were you doing? And you DROOLED! That's just ghastly!_

Meanwhile, Harry was walking back to his Common Room, a warm, happy feeling in his stomach. The fact that Draco had drooled on him didn't even pass through his mind as he gave the password to the frustrated Fat Lady and strode upstairs to his dormitory. He crept into the room, well aware that the rest of the boys were still asleep. It took some mental arguing on whether or not to wake up Ronald...you know, just to annoy him.

But Harry's good side won out and he decided against it. He wouldn't go picking fights with him just to annoy him. It wouldn't end well for either of them.

He sighed, pulled out his wand and cast the charms to let him into his bed. He sighed and sat down on the edge.

"_Where have you been all night?!" _a very angry hissing voice asked.

"_Don't panic, Willow. I'm fine now. I just had a spill and spent the night in the Hospital Wing," _Harry hissed back.

"_And you didn't even think to send me a message? I almost made myself visible because I had _no_ idea where you were! I was frantic!" _Willow hissed, slithering atop of Harry's lap.

"_Sorry, but what was I supposed to do? Go: 'Hey, Madam Pomfrey. Can you find my snake and tell her that I'm fine and she needn't worry?' Oh yeah, I'm sure that'd go down well," _Harry hissed sarcastically.

"_What about Draco? You could have asked him to find me!"_

"_Willow, I'm here now so stop fretting. I've got to get ready. I'm meeting Draco soon," _Harry replied, getting up, Willow sliding off him.

"_Fine."_

Harry placed the wards back up and got ready for the day. After he'd finished showering, he chose his deep green skinny jeans and a black, three quarter sleeved, Bullet For My Valentine, shirt. He fixed his make-up and changed all his piercings and put on his black Doc Martens.

When he was done he took a step back and looked at his reflection. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing himself up.

It was acceptable, he decided. He used his long fringe to cover his scar and part of his face before he picked up his wand and left the dorm.

When he reached the large doors to the Great Hall, he cast a quick _Tempus_ charm. He was a few minutes early. Great timing, he thought and turned his head when he head approaching footsteps.

Harry had to hold back an appreciative sigh. Draco was wearing long black leather trousers that looked like they were painted on his legs and he was wearing a soft, white silk shirt, tucked in slightly. He was also wearing a small necklace, a small fang hanging off it- a snake fang, perhaps? His soft, silvery hair was hanging lose around his always unblemished face, framing it perfectly.

He smiled softly when he strode up to Harry. "Good morning," he greeted politely.

Harry smiled back, tilting his head, " 'Morning."

"Shall we go in?" Draco asked, motioning towards the doors.

"Of course, I'm feeling ravenous." It was true. As soon as Harry took sight of Draco he was feeling rather...hungry.

_No! Bad thoughts. It's breakfast with your friend. Stop imagining him with only his trousers on! His tight, black trousers with his perfectly toned legs surrounded by them, a wandering hand drifting down... No! Naughty Harry!_ He mentally yelled at himself, trying to hide his blush.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Er, nothing," Harry lied, "sorry." Did Draco even _know _how he looked in those pants? Harry sighed. He probably did. And he was probably doing to get someone else's attention.

"OK then," Draco replied. "I guess you sitting with me at the Slytherin table?" He gestured towards the table on the opposite side of the Hall.

"Yes. I can't imagine you sitting anywhere near the Gryffindor Table."

Draco shuddered and Harry had a hard time distinguishing it from mock or true horror. "Either can I. If I ever do, please slap some sense into me!"

Harry laughed at that. "Will do."

"Good. Might take a few," he said striding over to the empty Slytherin table. "If I sit at the table there obviously has to be a few things going wrong inside my brain. Or I was _Imperioused_."

The way he said that made Harry look at him in shock. He made it seem like there was a _chance_ that it could happen to him- being put under the _Imperious_ curse, of course, not sitting at Gryffindor's table. Draco made it seem as if he would let himself be put under it that Unforgivable Curse.

Draco looked at Harry's stunned expression. "What now?"

Harry shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm going to teach you how to repel the _Imperious _Curse."

"What?!" Draco screeched.

"I don't want you to be vulnerable to a curse like that. I'm going to teach you how to block it," Harry replied calmly.

"Harry," Draco whispered harshly as there were some teachers arriving into the Hall, "you can't do Unforgivables at Hogwarts!"

"Yes you can. How did Barty Junior do it in fourth year then?" Harry replied looking at him.

Draco took a few breaths and took a seat, Harry sliding in beside him. Breakfast food appeared before them, along with coffee, tea and fresh pumpkin juice. Harry pored himself and Draco a glass of the juice then took a sip.

"Barty Junior was the wizard who was Polyjuiced as Mad-Eye Moody, correct?" he asked.

"Good to know you're keeping up, Draco," Harry replied. He grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it slowly.

Draco sighed and took a drink. "How will you teach me?"

"The same way he did."

"What?! I-I don't think that's the wisest thing to do," Draco stammered, shocked. "I mean, I didn't learn anything!"

"Draco, it'll be fine. I'll try to remember not to demand you to do anything _too_ barbaric," Harry joked. Draco blanched. "Hey, I'm kidding! I'll only be asking you to do things like 'jump on one foot.' Don't panic." Harry placed his hand over Draco's whose was lying still on the table. He smiled weakly.

"H-how did you even learn to cast an _Unforgivable_?" Draco asked softly, looking both shocked and awed at the same time.

Harry looked at him puzzlingly. He leaned in, his face now mere centimetres away from the Slytherin who seemed to be holding his breath. Emerald eyes searched silver, silently asking if he really wanted to know. Harry licked his lips slowly, his pink tongue dragging over his cool, metal piercings. He leaned across, his breath ghosting the side of his face, his cheek before he rested at Draco's ear. "You just have to _mean it_," he whispered harshly, his breath tickling Draco's ear.

Harry felt Draco freeze and he pulled back, laughing softly at Draco's reaction.

"Bellatrix," he whispered.

Harry stared at him. "Yes," he nodded.

"She told me something similar once."

"Did she now?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Yes. She told me that if I wanted to become a Death Eater, well, back then it was _when_ I was to become a Death Eater, the thing that would guarantee myself in the Dark Lords' ranks, would be my loyalty to him and his cause. And she said that to make it through all the tasks I would, no doubt, have to complete, all I had to do to finish the testing was: 'mean it,'" Draco finished, his fork poking some poor egg that had made it up onto his plate.

Harry sighed softly and rubbed his thumb over Draco's hand which he was still holding. "Well, you don't have to worry about that any longer. _He,_" Harry said with scorn, "won't get anywhere near you."

"Thanks for the support, Harry, but not even you can promise me that. By the end of the year my father will have found a way out of prison, a way back into the Dark Lords' ranks and a way for me to take his Mark," Draco replied softly. He stared glumly into his breakfast.

"Not if I can help it. Draco, I'm going to protect you now. And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me," the Gryffindor said, smiling at Draco.

The blonde groaned dramatically. "I know! You just never leave me alone! You stick to me like my shadow!"

They both laughed and continued breakfast on a lighter note. They were just chatting about nothing, having finished their breakfast, when the rest of their friends entered the Hall.

"Ah! There you are. Good to see you out of the Hospital Wing," Blaise said, thumping him on the back when he came over with Pansy and Theo.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "good to see you too."

"So, you're all healed?" Pansy asked, sliding in across from Harry and Draco.

Harry froze for a moment before he realised she was only asked about his foot. "Yeah, my foot is fine," he replied, dodging around that particular subject.

"Ah. Well that's good to hear."

The three Slytherins dug into breakfast, Theo being surprisingly quite throughout the whole affair, something which was noticed by both Harry and Draco.

Harry leaned over to the blonde and whispered subtly to Draco, "Hey, what's up with Theo?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "I've never seen him like this before."

Harry hummed and turned back to Blaise who was talking about a chess game he'd won the night before against a Seventh year.

When they finally left the Great Hall they were headed to the Lake to soak up some sun before winter settled in. But Theo tugged on Harry's sleeve before he could leave. Harry turned around to look at him.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes, Harry?" Theo asked, trying to hide his embarrassment and nerves. He was excellent; he was a Slytherin after all.

"Sure," Harry said brightly. He turned back to the others who were looking at the oddly, expect Pansy who had an expectant look in her eyes, "We'll just be a few minutes. We'll catch up."

Blaise looked like he was about to disagree when Pansy pulled on his arm and dragged him down the steps.

Theo looked on in horror. _Yeah, because _that's_ not subtle at all,_ he thought and turned back to Harry.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, licking his lips. Theo tried to look into his eyes and not stare at Harry's lips.

"I-I, er, I just wanted to see if next weekend you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me," Theo said shyly, playing with the cuff of his shirt.

Harry looked at him in surprise, obviously not expecting that. He opened his mouth to speak when Theo interrupted him quickly. "I mean, you don't _have_ to go, I don't even know if you're _gay_, for Merlin's sake but, you know if you are and you'd like to go with me..." he rambled on.

The Gryffindor looked back at his friends, namely Draco, his soft hair shining brightly in the sun. He sighed softly. Draco didn't even know he was gay, and even if he was, he'd never look at Harry. He turned back to Theo, who looked like he was trying very hard to hold back tears...mostly of embarrassment. Harry knew that Slytherins didn't cry if they thought they were getting rejected.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at him. _Really,_ he thought to himself, _he isn't that bad looking. And he's nice, and funny._ Harry smiled wistfully. _I could have fun with him_, he decided.

"Yes," Harry announced, smiling brightly, "I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Theo's bright blue eyes widened with shock. Obviously he hadn't expected Harry to agree. Harry held back a small chuckle, realising that Theo had previously thought he was straight and didn't have a chance.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

This time Harry couldn't hold back; he chucked and nodded. "Yes."

"Great! Um, would you like to walk down together on Saturday, at say, ten?" Theo asked brightly.

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Okay, good." The Slytherin was grinning brightly and glanced outside. "We'd better head down. I'd hate for them to think that I kidnapped you or something," he joked. They both chuckled and headed out. Theo had to restrain himself from reaching out and taking hold of Harry's hand. That was inappropriate and definitely should not be done moments after they agreed to go out together, Theo decided. He sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets.

They walked slowly down to where the other part of their group where seated. Harry missed it, but as he sat down Pansy sent a silent question to Theo who grinned brightly in reply. Pansy looked shocked and quickly hid her surprise as Blaise started up yet another barbaric story that probably had little truth in it.

Harry laid back on the soft ground and listened to Blaise's stories, and glanced backwards to Draco who was smirking slightly, and then to Theo, who had been watching him and smiled softly. He received a bright smile in return. Harry closed his eyes and remained smiling wistfully.

_Yes_, he thought, putting his arms underneath his head, _it'll be fun with Theo. Maybe it might wake Draco up. _He mentally slapped some sense into himself. _Draco's not even gay! Theo is just what you need now!_

Harry wiggled slightly on the grass and relaxed. Theo was definitely a welcomed distraction.

* * *

_Please don't hurt me! I know exactly how everything with Theo and Harry will pan out.  
So don't fret. Just review and I'll update as soon as I can!_

_So.. Love it? Loathe it?  
**Review it!**_

_Love Heart_


	11. A Jealous Draco?

_A.N/ It's been a long time, I know. I apologize, I've just been very busy.  
This is my longest chapter yet, so hopefully you'll forgive me and review...a lot.  
I won't bother you for very long but just in case you didn't know, I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Enjoy**!_

* * *

"He's _what_?" Draco screeched loudly. His friends winced.

"He's going on a date with me this weekend," Theo repeated.

Draco looked blankly at Theo before turning to look at Pansy and Blaise. Pansy had a sad little smile on her face, and nodded, as if re-affirming Theo's statement. Blaise just shrugged, not particularly caring about this whole 'dilemma.'

"And he agreed to it before we went down to the Lake?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to screech in my ear like you did earlier and embarrass Harry," Theo replied, looking sharply at Draco. As Draco thought about what Theo had told him, Theo looked at his friend, trying to figure out if Draco was jealous as Pansy suggested he might be, or just plain shocked at the news.

"So he's gay?" Draco asked finally, looking slightly defeated as he sunk into the lounge.

"Bisexual, at least," Pansy commented, shrugging lightly.

Draco hummed and sighed. He glanced up at Theo who was still partly expecting another screaming comment, "Well, I should say 'congratulations' at least, I suppose."

Theo gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Eh. Now that I think of it, I'm glad it's you and not some daft, delicate, doozey."

"Nice alliteration," Blaise said and Draco looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, I thought so." They both laughed lightly.

"Well, speaking of Harry, when will he get back here?" Pansy asked, casting a quick _Tempus_ charm. "He said he'd be here ten minutes ago."

Theo bit his lip and glanced at the Common Room door anxiously. "I don't know. Maybe something has happened."

"Knowing Harry he'd find trouble in the short amount of time we left him in. We should seriously consider getting Crabbe and Goyle to guard him," the blond Slytherin said seriously.

"No, they'd do nothing except make anything that Harry got himself into, worse," Pansy replied, checking her nails absently.

Theo glanced at the door again. Draco noticed and threw up his arms in frustration.

"Theo, if you want to go find him, go and find him for Merlin's sake! Stop biting your lip and making me anxious!"

Theo looked sharply at Draco and then gave a weak smile before standing up from the comfortable lounge.

"Er, I'm going to go," he announced and Pansy laughed, not looking up from her nails, which she was now giving a manicure to with the tools she'd conjured up.

"Bye. Now don't find him in some deserted alcove and distract him more, okay?" Pansy said cheekily.

Theo blushed and tried to hide it. He decided not to respond, but brushed down his clothing and exited the Common Room.

There was a few moments silence between their group.

"So..." Draco begun, "how long do you think they'll last?"

"A month," Blaise offered.

"One date," Pansy replied neutrally, "three, max."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do you have such little faith in our friends?"

"Yes. They're friends, but I don't think they can actually take the next step in their relationship," she explained. She held up her hand and examined her nails.

Blaise looked at her, confusing showing on his face. "But before, you said that Theo and Harry - "

He was cut off by a sharp look from Pansy, her expression clearing telling him to, 'shut the hell up,'.

"What about Harry and Theo?" Draco asked, looking bizarrely at his two friends.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak but Pansy cut in.

"I said that'd they'd be cute together, but wouldn't last," she lied quickly.

Draco scowled, knowing that what Pansy said was not the truth. He's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration, but didn't bring it up again.

They were all silent for some time.

Draco tried to picture Theo with Harry, like _with_ him, with him - as in, a romantic couple. But the longer he tried to picture Theo, with his dirty blond hair and soft facial features, with Harry, with his messy jet black hair and piercings, the harder it was to conjure an image. Somehow, the image his mind finally conjured was Harry walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with a blond boy, but it wasn't dirty blond. No, it was shining silvery in the small rays of sun that snuck out behind the clouds. They were holding hands and then both boys turned to look at each other and even in Draco's imagination; he could see that they cared for each other.

Draco pulled out of his vivid imagination and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image that made his stomach churn slightly and his blood race with strong feelings that hadn't surged in him for a long time.

He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He glanced at the door leading to the boys dormitory and decided that he should probably start on his Transfiguration essay.

Perhaps that will keep his mind off a certain black-haired boy.

He glumly got up from his comfortable position on the lounge and trudged towards his dorm.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Harry and most of his Slytherin friends, except one.

Draco was sulky, moody and down-right annoying for the remaining days of the week, and frankly, his friends were getting quite sick of it. Crabbe and Goyle now steered away from him in the mornings from fear of being hexed. They'd made the mistake of opening his curtains too early in the morning. They won't be making that mistake again, that's for sure.

Come Saturday morning and Pansy was ready to hex him herself. It was 9 o'clock and he wasn't out of bed yet. That was a first. Pansy enquired to Crabbe and Goyle about his whereabouts, and they had replied that he was still in bed. Sighing angrily she had stormed to his dorm room and burst through the door.

"Draco Malfoy, get your little white butt out of bed this instant!" she screeched loudly...very loudly. A groan could be heard from Draco's bed. She strode over there and ripped back the curtains.

"Leave me alone, Pansy," he mumbled, trying to get under the covers more, if that were even possible. He was almost in the middle of the bed, his feet tucked up to his chest in the fetal position and had the covers up past his head so only parts of his shiny silvery hair could be seen.

"No. I'm not leaving until you stop sulking about Harry and get out of bed. We are leaving to go to Hogsmeade in one hour and I expect you to be ready and present when we leave," she informed in, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And by 'we' you mean just you and Blaise, right?" Draco muttered, peeking up out of the covers to look at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He grumbled something intelligible and turned away from her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked politely, knowing a couple of possibilities as to what he could have said. She heard him sigh heavily.

"Just leave me alone, Pans. I don't want to go out today, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day..." he trailed off softly.

She bit her lip and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Draco, don't worry about Harry and Theo. They won't last, you know they won't!" Pansy said in what she tried to make a comforting tone.

"'Snot what I'm upset about." She picked up on his lie and told him so. "It's not, I promise. I just don't feel well, that's all."

"Well you can't stay cooped up in your bed all day. Some fresh air will do you good and you know it," she reasoned, just trying to get him out of bed.

"I don't have the energy to get out of bed," he mumbled sadly, pulling his bed sheet up to his chin.

Pansy bit her lip and looked at her friend.

"Look, I know that I really don't have any right to ask about such a personal thing, because you seldom talk about your feelings, but," she took a deep breath and prayed to Salazar and all that was magical for the best, "do you have feelings for Harry?"

She saw his body freeze for a moment before relaxing back. Pansy heard him sigh and was greatful when he shifted underneath the cover to turn to look at her.

"I-I don't know," he replied truthfully, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

The blonde Slytherin sighed again. "I mean, I don't know. I imagine him with Theo and my gut just tugs and I'm trying to figure out if it's from jealousy or hatred. I know I'd be disowned if Mother or Father found out I even had feelings for a boy, or at least I think I would be, I don't know, maybe I won't need to be disowned because I don't actually have feelings for him. Maybe I'm just coming down with something,'" Draco continued quickly as if he had to finish what he needed to say in one breath and he was now starting to ramble.

"Draco, darling," Pansy said soothingly, touching his shoulder, "calm down. It's okay."

That snapped Draco out of his rambles. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Pansy assured him, "you're just worried about your friend. What you can do now, is get up, have a shower and whatever else you need to do, get dressed nicely and meet Blaise and myself at the Great Hall at quarter to ten. We can go to Hogsmeade and forget about Harry, sound okay?"

Draco licked his lips slowly and thought about it. He was still worried about Harry, but knew that even Harry wouldn't want himself wasting away like this.

"Okay," he agreed softly.

"Good," Pansy said with a smile on her face. She peeled back the sheets and stood up. She cast a _Tempus_ charm. You have half-an-hour." She laughed at Draco's shocked face.

"You know it takes me at least 45 minutes!" he called out after her, but she shut the door before he'd even finished.

He grumbled all the way to the bathroom.

"Did you get him out of bed?" Blaise asked when Pansy made a re-appearance at the Great Hall.

"Of course," Pansy said matter-of-factly. Blaise gave her a cheeky smile.

They chatted together over breakfast as they waited for Draco to make his first appearance of the day. As 10 o'clock loomed, Theo turned up, almost bounding up with aisle with excitement.

"Wow, over-eager much?" Blaise commented as Theo sat down beside Pansy.

"Huh? No, well yes. I'm so excited that it's practically _gushing_ out of me but I'm also so nervous that last nights dinner might come gushing out of me too!"

Pansy shifted quite noticeably away from Theo, her eyes shifting over his jumpy figure.

"Right," Blaise drawled out. "So when's your boyfriend getting here?"

"Oh,I'm meeting him at the Entrance Hall at ten, and he's not my boyfriend. It's just a date," Theo corrected him.

Blaise merely raised his eyebrows and smirked at Theo who blushed under his gaze.

"So what are you two going to do together?" Pansy asked, leaning forward.

"I dunno. Go shopping and talk. You know, things that people do on dates," Theo tried to explain and blushed harder which gave Pansy the thought that Theo really didn't have any idea what he was actually going to do on the date.

"Why would you ask his out if you have absolutely no idea what you're going to do for the day?" Pansy asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Gah, I don't know, Pans! You just kept telling me to ask him out so I did and didn't really think that he would agree so I didn't really have a plan," Theo exclaimed and began to ramble.

"Boys," Pansy muttered and turned back to her breakfast.

"Pansy, give Theo a break; he knows what he plans to do, _after_ the date," Blaise joked.

"Blaise!"

"Oh don't yell, we all know you're thinking it," Blaise replied.

And that's when Draco strode into the conversation.

"What is who all thinking?" he asked, seating himself across from Theo.

"That after today Theo-" Blaise started to speak but once again was cut off by the female in the current company.

"That's not important right now," Pansy said. "Glad to see you out of bed and on time."

Draco smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "You were right, I need to get out of the castle."

Pansy smiled softly at his before sitting up straight and clapping her hands once.

"Well, have some toast and then we'll head off. Sound good?" she asked and Draco had already begun piling food on his plate.

"Someone's got a big appetite this morning," Blaise commented, eyebrows raised noting the pieces of toast, scrambled eggs and little breakfast sausages on his plate.

"I hardly ate this week so I'm feeling quite ravenous," he said and started digging into his food and within another fifteen minutes, they were all ready to go.

They headed down to the Entrance Hall where they found leaning against a stone wall, one foot bent at his knee, resting on the wall. He had strange out cords coming out of his cotton, black, Avenged Sevenfold, shirt, a large lump in his rather nice and tight, red skinny-jeans. He had his eyes closed and was tapping his fingers along to a beat.

Draco tried not to notice the way his hair fell over his face and the way, as they were all walking towards him, he was rolling is tongue piercing through his front teeth and over his lips.

He was failing.

Theo walked right up to him.

"Hullo, Harry," he greeted. Harry didn't respond and both Draco and Blaise had to stifle a laugh at Theo's face. He bit his lip worriedly and tapped Harry on the shoulder. The Gryffindor jumped slightly and opened his eyes. They warmed when they saw Theo and he broke out into a smile. He pulled the cords out of his ears and Theo looked at them oddly. "What is that?"

"It's an iPod. It's a Muggle invention that plays music," he explained, pulling the actual iPod out of his pocket and turning it off. "Usually Muggle inventions don't work at all around Hogwarts, but I've charmed it so it does."

"Oh, well aren't you just full of talents?" Theo joked and grinned at him.

"Oh, you don't know even know _half_ of my many talents," Harry replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth. But then Theo had to go and make the conversation a little sexual by saying:

"I hope I get to see of your _other talents,_ later today much _much_ later today," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Harry merely smirked.

"Not even one date and you're already trying to get in my bed, Theo? Merlin, aren't you eager?" he laughed.

Theo chuckled and shrugged. "Well, even if those clothes, all I want to do is to take them off."

All three of his Slytherin friends who were hanging back were shocked at Theo's sudden confidence change, and especially the way he was acting around Harry.

Pansy strode up to them before the conversation got to embarrassing for them to listen to.

"Look, we're going to head down to Hogsmeade now. We'll see you both in the afternoon?" Pansy asked, her hand resting on Theo's shoulder.

"Okay, sure," Harry replied for them both, giving a polite nod to Pansy.

"Have fun, okay?" she said, a small grin on her face.

"Oh," Harry said, looking directly into Theo's eyes, "we will."

Pansy rolled her eyes and walked back to Blaise and Draco who were both waiting for her at the door. Draco was looking outside, not able to look at the flirting duo.

"Are we good to go now?" Blaise asked and Pansy knew that he'd been eager to get some more chocolate from Honeydukes and some of the newest Zonko products. Pansy said, yes, and together they headed down to Hogsmeade.

Draco tugged the sleeves of his soft cashmere sweater down to protect his arms from the slight chill that had filled the air. He leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Blaise asked, looking over at his friend.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just breathing in this fine oxygen."

"Right," he drawled out, looking ahead once again.

There was some comfortable silence as the trio walked down to the small village. As they were nearing the gates to the village, Pansy turned to the boys.

"I'm guessing you want to go to Zonko's?"

"Yes!" Blaise answered.

"Well, we're going to Honeydukes first then Zonko's because at least then I'll have something to eat while you look through boring and lame practical jokes and items in Zonko's."

"Actually, I thought the Weasel-Bee's brothers bought it and made it into their own little store," Draco commented.

"What? Zonko's is gone?" Blaise asked, shocked.

"Gosh, Blaise. Even I spent time reading the Daily Prophet in the mornings. How did you not hear the Weasel-Bee boasting about how his brothers have become entrepreneurs?"

"I don't bother reading the paper. You always tell me important things away, like you just did then," Blaise replied smartly. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"You really shouldn't rely on me, Blaise."

He shrugged, indifferent. They slowly through the small Wizarding Village until they came across the brightly coloured window shop. Pansy pushed passed them and opened the door to Honeydukes. Draco rolled her eyes and Blaise laughed, hiding it from Pansy as she turned around to glare at them.

They spent a good twenty minutes in Honeydukes stocking up on all sorts of treats. When they left, Draco had chocolate caramels, peppermint sticks and a box of liquorice wands, Blaise got a large block of dark chocolate, a dozen chocolate frogs, a box of Berti Botts Every Flavour Beans and some mint lollies while Pansy needed the biggest bag of the lot. She bought a large box of dark chocolate caramels, a block of white chocolate that melts as soon as it enters your mouth, expensive chocolate coated strawberries, some liquorice wands and a bag of boiled lollies that change flavour according to what you'd like (flavours ranging from strawberry, banana, pineapple, peanut butter, caramel, blood oranges and green apples), and then some chocolate frogs.

Blaise and Draco stared in alarm as she loaded her sweets onto the counter. She didn't smile as she gave her gold to the old lady behind the counter and grimaced when she turned to her friends.

"Don't say _anything_," she threatened, picking up her bag. Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender and Draco had to hide a laugh. She glared at her friends and left the sweet store. She strode ahead, pushing past some Ravenclaw third years to cried out in shock as she barged passed them.

"What do you think that's about?" Blaise asked and they watched Pansy's moving figure.

"No idea. I can't remember the last time she bought that many sweets. She couldn't possibly eat them all by herself," Draco replied and narrowed his eyes. "Did I miss anything else during the time I was..." He struggled looking for a word.

"Distracted?" Blaise offered and Draco nodded. He laughed and continued, "I don't think so. Harry sits with us every now and again for meals, sometimes he doesn't even bother turning up. He talks back to most teachers, except for Snape, they have some sort of weird relationship going on, anyway, so he's very busy with detentions most nights."

Draco interrupted him before he could say anything more, "Blaise, I meant about Pansy. Not Harry."

"Oh." He looked at the blonde Slytherin. "Right, of course. Pansy hasn't been acting that different at all, I mean, nothing that I noticed. Perhaps she's liking someone knew?"

Draco scoffed. "That's highly unlikely. If that were true, even I'd be able to notice that her attention was elsewhere."

"Like yours was?"

Draco stopped and turned to Blaise and raised one eyebrow.

"Exactly what are you implying?"

"You know what _exactly_ what I'm implying," Blaise replied smartly. Draco raised his chin and crossed his arms- the defensive stance.

"Well right now I'm going to pretend that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you must," Blaise said, "but don't think that ignoring it is the way to go."

"Let's not talk about this anymore, alright," Draco said putting his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoe in the pavement.

"Fine. But stop scuffing your shoes! You know your mother would kill you if she saw the state of them!" Blaise scolded.

Draco sighed and stopped. Blaise was right. He looked down at his leather shoes that had just acquired some grey scuff marks, his mother would reprimand him.

"Sorry," he muttered and they continued walking.

They walked for a few more minutes in an almost uncomfortable silence before they met up with again with Pansy.

"Where did you disappear off to, Pans?" Blaise asked when she was within earshot.

"I saw Millicent in the small clothing store just down the road while waiting for you slow-pokes to catch up." She poked them both in the ribs for emphasis.

"Hey! You were the one who barged off without us! We were merely conversing while we walked," Blaise replied and retaliated by ruffling her hair. She squealed and jumped away.

"That's not fair! I actually took an effort with my hair!" Pansy ran her fingers through her hair and tried fix it.

"Oh, stop whinging!" Draco said and had to dodge Pansy's flying hand.

"Like you can talk, Mr-I-Need-45-Minutes-To-Get-Ready! Don't lie; I know that you spend at least fifteen minutes to do your own hair!" Pansy shot back and Draco only smirked.

"But, darling, there's a difference between your hair and mine," Draco said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"I may spend fifteen minutes doing my hair, but I'm merely improving it. _You_ spend twenty minutes fixing a complete birds' nest!" Draco insulted and Pansy took a step back in shock. Blaise gave out a bark of laughter but quickly stopped when Pansy shot a rather evil glare his way.

She sighed heavily.

"Why on Earth am I friends with you?" Pansy asked exasperatedly and rubbed her forehead. "All you do is ruin my plans and insult me."

"Aw, you know you love me, Pansy!"

"Yes, but _why?"_ she asked, half whispering.

"I dunno. Perhaps it's because I'm smart, good-looking, rich, have a good fashion sense, need I go on?" Draco asked, and Blaise chuckled, knowing that he could, if need be.

"No, I get it," Pansy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just go. Perhaps I'll have some use for the Weasley's pranks after all."

Draco blanched.

Pansy laughed and pulled on Blaise's hand, pulling him down the street.

"Come on, it's just down here, I saw it earlier," Pansy said, pointing to the small shop on the corner. Even from where they were, half way up the street, they could see the bright paint that covered the outside walls.

"Must it be so bright?" Blaise groaned.

"It is horrible, I agree," Draco said walking calmly down the street.

They reached the small shop they all stopped outside it, staring at the brightly clashing colours that covered the walls and even the ceiling.

"Well, this is it," Draco said, stopping in front of the store. He peered at the sign. "_Weasley's Wizards Weezes._" He scoffed. "Pathetic name, really."

"Oh well, let's go in. They had some good fireworks last year, even for blood traitors," Blaise said, pushing open the door and ducking straight away as a stray paper bird flew out the window. He turned to Draco. "What was that?"

"It looked like a charmed origami crane," he replied, looked back at it in interest as it fluttered around them.

"Let's just get this over and done with. I don't want to be anywhere near this shop any more than necessary," Pansy said, pushing open the door once again.

"Oh god, the colours are simply _horrid_," Draco commented, groaning. "I agree, let's get what we need, and get out."

They'd only spent a few minutes in the store, Blaise and Draco getting little comical gifts that would entertain themselves for a few days, no doubt. They were almost ready, Pansy just needed to purchase a small, pink Pygmy Puff when the door opened again and _it_ walked in.

Draco sighed and subtly pulled down his wand where it was hidden up his long sleeve, he was bracing himself for the worst. He nudged Blaise and Pansy with his elbow and pointed inconspicuously to the redhead and his posse laughed to each other. He sighed heavily when Thomas noticed the Slytherins and pointed it out to the Weasel-Bee who immediately scowled and started to walk towards them.

No, that's a bad description. He _stomped. _

Draco puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, a smirk in place.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He fumed, coming right up to the three Slytherins.

"Shopping, what does it look like, Weasel-Bee?" Draco replied. He went red and Draco saw his eyebrows twitch. "Is that all?"

"I didn't think you would lower your standards to buy products in a shop run by my brothers," Weasley commented, eyes narrowing at the site of their bags.

"I'm glad you've finally recognised you place, Weasel-Bee; and that's below me," Draco sniped and Blaise chuckled while Pansy's smirk grew larger. "However, as it is, your brothers seem to be the only decent thing to come out of your family. Besides, Zonko's has closed down, and where else are we going to get tricks to prank unknowing, little Gryffindorks?"

Blaise and Pansy laughed and Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco, mocking him with a silent, '_Come on, hex me. I _dare_ you.' _And it looked like he was almost going to crack. A vein in his temple was throbbing and Draco feared it would burst right out of his head. As soon as the angered Gryffindor went to step forward, his little comrades a half-step behind, wands in hands, the door opened again.

Another Slytherin and Gryffindor walked in- fortunately, it was the only Gryffindor that the Slytherins could stand- Harry Potter.

"Ah, Harry. You always seem to enter a room just in time to save the day!" Blaise joked light-heartedly.

"What's going on here?" he asked, striding forward, standing beside the middle of the two groups.

Ron was silent so Draco answered for him,

"Well, we were simply shopping when Weasley finally figured out where he stands, and well, it seemed to be a bit of a shock for him."

Harry sighed. "Draco, let it go. He's not worth it."

"What's this?" a new voice emerged, its tone slightly sarcastically.

"I don't know, Fred," another voice replied.

Harry grinned. Fred and George, of course. They came up behind Pansy and Blaise and pushed passed.

"Ah! Look at the ickly sixth years!"

"Look how little they are, George!"

"Glad to see you've not lost your sense of humour," Harry commented, grinning at the twins wearing identical robes but one in a deep purple and the other in a deep green.

"Harry? Is that you?" a twin asked, leaning forward and pretended to squint through imaginary glasses.

"Alas! I think it is, Fred!" George obviously, said.

"My, my! What on earth happened to you, Harry?" Fred commented, taking a few steps up to him. They both walked around him, analysing him.

"I think he changed his hair," George said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Yes! That must be it! He changed his hair. Can't believe I didn't notice it straight away."

"Me too."

Harry laughed and looked at the four Slytherins who were just bemused.

"Fred, George, what are you doing?" Ron asked through heavily gritted teeth.

"Ronnikens!"

He went red with embarrassment at the Slytherins and Harry laughed loudly at the nick-name.

"Oh, Ronnikens, is it now? How utterly fabulous," Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Now, now, Ronnikens. Don't you go scaring away our customers."

"They might never come back, you know."

"Then we'd lose business."

"And then we'd have to close down shop..."

"And then we'd never get to be as close to you, ickly Ronnikens," Fred finished...or was it George?

"Stop calling me that!" Ron fumed.

"Fred, George, stop harassing the poor boy," Harry said, placing a hand on the twin wearing robes of deep purple.

"You're right, Harry."

"Yes, we have much more important things to worry about..."

"Yes, like how you've managed to gain some fashion sense!"

"Now when did _that_ happen?" George asked and Draco laughed.

"Trust me, I don't know either."

"Hey!" Harry said feeling a bit insulted.

"Ah, young little, Malfoy," one of the twins said, turning to him.

"Excuse me, I'm and not _little,_" Draco retorted, puffing up his chest anymore.

"'Cause not. I've heard the rumours, aye, George," Fred said, winking at Draco whilst elbowing his twin in the ribs. He looked at Draco whose eyes narrowed, then his mouth lifted into a smirk.

"The rumours are not exaggerated, what-so-ever," he said, feeling rather proud.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Ron, who had been silently fuming during the conversations, finally snapped.

"Fred, George! Stop talking to the Slytherins! They're evil bastards!" he snapped, his hands clenching into fists, his knuckles turning white.

"Hey! Now _that's_ a bit harsh!" Blaise said, eyes narrowing.

"Ronald, I'm afraid that if you're going to disturb my costumers, we're going to have to ask you to leave," the twin in deep green robes said. Ron's eyes bulged.

"What! But I'm your brother!"

"Yes, but you've not bought anything, and it seems like this young lady is still yet to purchase," Fred said, gesturing to Pansy, who still had her Pygmy Puff on the counter.

"Besides, we've heard the rumours about what happened on the train and the first night back..."

"And we are not happy."

"What were you thinking...?"

"Spreading lies about Harry being the next Dark Lord?"

"That almost as preposterous as..."

"Professor McGonagall admitting her love to Professor Snape!"

Draco and Theo went green.

"That is _extremely_ disturbing," Theo said, grimacing.

"Exactly!"

The twins turned back to Ron who was confused and angry, and seemed a little upset.

"Let's just go, Ron," Dean commented, pulling on his elbow. Ron ripped his sleeve out of the grip.

"Ron, we're just wastin' our bloody time," Finnigan said, speaking up for the first time.

"Why, that is a simply excellent idea, Dean!" Fred said.

"Yes! Why don't you listen to your friends? They seem much more intellectually advanced," George agreed, insulting his brother.

Ron licked his lips, and seemed to be running over his options. Obviously, saving his arse, won out. He scowled and pushed passed his friends and left the shop, his friends following quickly after.

"Well, now they're finally out of the way," George began, turning to Harry, "how have you been?"

Harry shrugged.

"Fine."

"Ron's not giving you a hard time?" Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say, '_You're kidding, right?' _and the twins laughed. "Say no more, say no more!"

"Come this way, out the back and we can talk for a few minutes privately," they suggested and Harry looked pointedly at Draco, Blaise and Pansy, who were all looking a bit awkward.

"We mean all of you, of course," Fred amened and they all smiled. Well, it wasn't really smiling, more of a couple of polite nods.

"Good! Off we go!" George announced and led them out to the back room. They conjured some chairs and they each took a seat.

"So," Fred began, smoothing down his robes, "what is with the change of appearance?"

Harry shrugged and Draco leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips.

"Needed a change, I suppose. I finally spent some money for myself and not just on school supplies. Some people don't seem to like it very much," he finished softly.

Draco watched as one of the twins rolled his eyes.

"Who cares what anyone else thinks? You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! You can do whatever damn thing you want!"

Pansy snorted in laughter and everyone turned to her.

"What?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and look out a couple chocolate frogs from his Honeydukes bag and handed them out.

"Why, I'm liking you already!" one of the twins commented, taking the chocolate and grinning brightly.

"Well, you're not as terrible as I once thought," he replied, a soft smirk on his face.

"Why, that's _almost_ a compliment, Fred!" George announced aloud.

"I know, George! From a Slytherin! Oh, Merlin! What is the world coming to?" Fred asked dramatically, sighing and leaning against his brother for support.

"'Almost' being the key word, my friends," Harry said.

George flicked his head back over to Harry.

"Better than nothing, I suppose," they said, shrugging.

"So, back to you, Harry..."

They all talked together for another twenty minutes, mostly about what has happened since the start of term. It turned out that the twins didn't think that Harry was going to become the next Dark Lord, and if he was, they didn't care.

"Families stick together, and you're family."

At that comment Pansy was snorted and pointed out that they had kicked their own brother out of their store. They shrugged it off.

"Eh, we're picking our family."

Then, it was midday and they decided to leave and have a small lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, it's been a pleasure," Draco said politely, shaking each twins hand as they each got up to leave.

"Now, now. No formalities. Here," Fred ducked through a door before coming back with five small paper bags."

"What are these?" Blaise asked, rifling through it.

"Samples of our newest products. We haven't had the time to have them mass produced, but we have a few sample bags that we are giving to our loyal customers," George explained.

"Wow, thanks!" Blaise said, grinning.

"Just promise us one thing."

"Yes?" Blaise asked wearily.

"Use them on our idiotic brother," they said simultaneously.

They all laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem," Draco said smirking.

Blaise, Harry and Pansy left, Draco trailing behind them. Theo started to walk and leave when who hands grabbed him from either side and pulled him back.

"We saw the looks you were giving Harry..."

"And we want you to know that if you hurt him..."

"You'll get more than some harmless pranks put upon you."

"Trust me, we know some nifty little hexes," Fred threatened and Theo gulped.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting him," Theo tried to reassure them.

"Sure, we've heard _that_ before."

Draco sighed and kept walking. He didn't want to hear the threatening older brother speech. It was hard enough he had to see Theo's looks towards Harry as well.

"Lunch?" Pansy asked when everyone had gotten outside.

"Actually," Theo started, "I have something planned up at the castle. Harry, if you'd like to join me?"

Harry dipped his head and smiled.

"Of course."

Theo grinned and took his hand.

"Well, we'll be seeing you." And they left.

"I thought that Theo didn't have anything planned," Draco said, turning to Pansy and Blaise.

Blaise shrugged.

"He must have forgotten. He does that often."

Draco hummed but said nothing. They continued heading for the Three Broomsticks.

"So, what have you got planned, Theo?" Harry asked as they were strolling back up to the castle.

"Nothing particularly special, I just asked the house elves to cook your favourite food. One was more eager than any other," Theo answered, smiling slightly at the memory.

Harry looked at him. "Dobby?"

"Yes, that was his name. Funny, I remember Draco having a house-elf with a similar name once."

Harry chuckled.

"It's the same one," Harry admitted and Theo turned to him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I freed him in second year by tricking Mr. Malfoy into handed him a sock."

"So that's why he was wearing odd socks and a strange looking tea-cosy," he murmured and Harry felt a small ache in his heart as he remembered the tea cosy's, scarfs, socks and hats that Hermione used to knit for the House-Elves.

"Yeah," he muttered.

The rest of the trip was fairly silent. Theo was walking with his hands slightly swinging by his sides and Harry wondered if he was trying to get the courage to hold his hand. He smiled slightly at that. When they reached the castle they strolled to the painting of the fruit. Theo leaned down to tickle the pear and Harry took just a moment to admire his backside.

He was gay, after all.

"After you," Theo gestured. Harry thanked him and walked in. He was immediately stopped by Dobby.

"Harry Potter! Oh, yous have come to see Dobby! Dobby has all food set out for Mister Harry Potter and his special friend!" he squeaked out.

"Hullo, Dobby," Harry greeted and smiled, glad to have not been questioned about his appearance.

"Come! Food is ready for yous down the hall!" Dobby said eagerly and Harry had to laugh, pulling Theo along.

"Well, let's not keep the food waiting," Harry said.

They reached the end of the hall were a small round table was plated up with food. An assortment of Chinese food, butterbeer, and a treacle tart.

Harry grinned when he sat down.

"You got the elves to cook Chinese food for me?" Harry asked, looking at the fried rice, spring rolls with sweet and sour sauce, curry chicken vegetables and dumplings.

"Yes. I asked them what you liked and Dobby got it all cooked," Theo said, breaking apart his chopsticks. Harry looked down and frowned at his own. "What's wrong?"

"I don't actually know how to use chopsticks," Harry admitted slowly. Theo looked at him blankly before laughing. Harry scowled and he sobered up.

"Sorry. Here, I'll teach you," Theo said, picking up his own. "Come here." He patted the air right next to him and Harry gave a small smile and moved his chair over. "You break them apart and then hold them in your fingers like so..."

Theo's gentle fingers instructed Harry's, touching them lightly, putting the chopsticks in place. Theo felt his body heat up as he noticed their shoulders and thighs touching lightly. He looked up at Harry's eyes and smiled softly, his eyes going to his lips before going back to his bright emerald eyes.

Harry gave a slow smirk, and licked his lips. His eyes lit up as he saw Theo watch as the tongue piercing wet his lips. Harry leaned closer to Theo, and titled his head softly.

Theo's heart and blood was racing and he tilted his head the opposite way and leaned in.

It was slightly awkward and nothing like Harry imagined it to be. There was no spark, no racing off the blood. Just the soft movement of lips. It was nice though, he realised. As Theo pulled back, he bit his lip and looked shyly at Harry. Harry licked his lips, slowly, looking the Slytherin boy in the eyes, and Theo groaned, and went back in.

There was some more passion in this kiss, Theo's hands coming up to cup Harry's face. He nibbled and tugged on Harry's lip ring. He hissed and Theo immediately pulled back.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No..." Harry said softly, "I liked it."

Theo's heart hammered in his chest. This was a great feeling, he realised.

"Oh, that's a nice bit of information," he said softly, leaning in closer again.

"'Tis, isn't it," Harry murmured, his voice soft as he leaned back in.

This time, when Theo tugged on the lip ring and Harry hissed, he didn't pull away, just moaned and continued kissing. It wasn't until Theo's tongue tried to gain access to Harry's mouth that he pulled away.

He was breathing harsher and his lips were red from being kissed. Theo didn't look much different.

"Perhaps we should eat now," Harry suggested, looking at the food.

"Yes, we should." And they dug in.

They conversed throughout lunch, but Harry was distant as he tried not to admit that the heavy feeling in his stomach that had been there since his kissed Theo was guilt- guilt over kissing Theo and not Draco. He hid his sigh and tried to focus on what Theo was saying.

* * *

_Don't kill me._

_You know how it is with Harry. As soon as everything goes right...it all goes wrong. _  
_Or does it?_  
**_  
Like it? Loathe it?_**

**_Review it!_**

Love Heart


	12. The Wrong Slytherin

_AN. This chapter is up quicker, isn't it?_

_I was actually a little disspointed with the last chapters reviews. Maybe it was because  
there had been no action that people hadn't replied (cookies for those you did! Thank you  
very much! They make my day!) So hopefully this chapter, whilst shorter, has much  
more in it as will the next few chapters, hopefully._

_I really would like some feedback about this chapter as I wasn't entirely happy with  
fight scene. Anyway, I'll stop giving things away and let you read._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"These things are _wickedly_ clever," Blaise exclaimed, watching the miniature dragons fly around the Slytherin Common Room - they were a sample product that the twins had given them during their Hogsmeade visit the day before.

The rest of the students in the Common Room were in awe. And it wasn't just because of how realistic they look, but by who actually created them. It was all hush-hush though. Slytherins, after all, knew when to save their arses from jealous, angry red-heads.

Blaise glanced at Theo who was sitting, cross-legged on the couch across from Harry, a chess board between them. Harry was losing- badly.

"That's a nice amount of pieces, Harry," Blaise commented sarcastically. Harry looked up at Blaise before looking back down at his measly four remaining chess pieces before looking back up at Blaise.

"Eh, I can't be good at everything," he replied, smiling while shrugging a shoulder. Theo mumbled something under his breath to Harry who immediately smirked. "Why thank you, Theodore."

Blaise looked between them, his right eye brow raised.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," the boys replied simultaneously before looking at each other and laughing. Blaise frowned and turned back to his miniature dragon who was now trying to light a first year's hair. He let out a bark of laughter and watched the young girl struggle for a few moments before summoning the dragon back to him.

"Nifty little creatures," he said to himself, poking the dragon now trying to bite him on the index finger.

"I hope those are non-poisonous," Pansy commented, pointing to the miniature dragons, and Blaise looked up to see a newly arrived Pansy and Draco.

"I _think_ they are," Blaise said, looking at the dragon cynically before looking back up at his friends. "Have a nice study session?" His tone suggested that he really didn't care and Pansy knew that he honestly couldn't see the point of studying so early in the year.

"Why, yes, Blaise. Thank you for asking," Pansy replied politely, ignoring his smart tone.

"I have no idea how you passed your O.W.L's," Draco said, plopping down, gracefully, mind you, on a green leather lounger.

"Yes!" Theo exclaimed and Harry sighed in obvious defeat.

Draco laughed at his friends antics.

"I don't know why you're so happy, Theo. He isn't exactly hard to beat," Draco said with a friendly smirk on his face.

"Hey! I take insult to that!" Harry said exclaimed, looking at Draco, his lips curving into a smile in the corners.

"You were meant to."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Theo who asked him a question with a quirk of his lips,

"Another game to win your pride back?"

Harry chewed his lower lip, having a mental discussion.

"Sorry, no. I have to go back to my own Common Room. I have to spend some time with Wil—" he stopped in his tracks, realising the slip-up he almost made. _Fuck!_ He yelled mentally.

"With who?" Theo asked, leaning forward slightly.

"With Wilson," Harry lied quickly. "He's a first year who isn't afraid of me and need some help with his homework."

_Oh, real smooth, Harry. _

"Oh, is that that small kid with brown hair who stutters a lot?" Blaise asked, looking over.

"Yes, I think so, but so many younger kids stutter around me so I wouldn't really know," Harry replied knowing the trap that Blaise tried to put him in, but didn't notice his slip up as he had previously said that 'Wilson' wasn't afraid of him. So, if 'Wilson' wasn't afraid of Harry, why would he be stuttering around him? And that was something that Blaise picked up on.

"Oh, okay then."

Draco glanced over to his friend with a look clearly saying, '_Really? That's the best you could come up with?' _Blaise shrugged, hid his smirk and turned back to his dragon. He was easily distracted even with the new information of this mysterious 'Wil' person.

Draco turned back to Harry who was saying goodbye to Theo. He watched as Theo, leaning in for a kiss, was disappointed as Harry only stood up quickly and left, brushing down his pants. Theo sat still for a moment in obvious shock before standing up, wide-eyed.

"I'm going to go catch up with him. We can get some food from the kitchens afterwards, if you'd like. Do you want to come?" he asked Draco. The blonde thought for a moment before getting up and brushing down his robes.

"Be careful," Pansy warned without looking up from her latest Witch Weekly magazine.

"Yeah, yeah," Theo said, opening the door.

When outside of the Common Room, they walked briskly to catch up with Harry. Draco slowed for a moment before realising something.

Harry hasn't told Theo about Willow yet. Or anyone else, it seems. Blaise, of course, would have an inkling now that Harry made that little slip up in the Common Room just before, but Draco felt honoured that he knew about Harry's pet snake. He pondered that for a few moments as Theo tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled, but Draco noticed the lights that flew up in Harry's emerald green eyes when he looked back and saw Draco. The blonde tried not to think about that.

"I can't wait to use the twin's pranks on the Gryffindors," Theo said as they walked slowly back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yeah, it should be funny."

"We should definitely start planning. Perhaps we can organise our pranks over a couple of weeks," Draco suggested, looking up to Harry. He got a smirk.

"Definitely. I want to use the To-Tongue toffee's on Ron. Perhaps then we can charm Hermione's cat to bite it. Get it?" Harry said, trying to make a joke about a Muggle Expression. At the slightly bewildered and confused faces he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's a Muggle expression- 'Cat got your tongue,' I'm guessing you've both never heard of it? Do you not take Muggle Studies, Draco?"

Draco shook his head exasperatedly. "Yes. But we don't learn silly expressions like that." He sighed heavily. "Sometimes I forget you were raised by awful Muggles."

"Do you not notice what I wear every day, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, however, I don't think it defines who you are or how you were raised. I mean, you don't wear wizarding clothing, you hardly act like you were brought up by Muggles, except for your horrible Muggle expressions that seem to make no sense at all," Draco explained badly and used his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Nice, Draco," Theo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Yes, eloquent as always, Draco," Harry said. Draco hid his blush. Well, what could he say? That when Draco tries to talk about Harry he gets flustered especially when he looks at him like that?

They passed through the halls in relative silence. Draco tried in earnest to ignore the way Theo and Harry walked close together, their hands touching every couple of steps. He sighed in frustration. Why in the name of Slytherin did he agree to walk back with them? He only felt like a third wheel, interrupting their little stroll through Hogwarts.

When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Theo took Harry's hand and squeezed it. Draco stepped back and allowed them a little bit of privacy. He did notice, however, when he looked out through his peripherals as Theo leaned in to kiss Harry who only turned his head so Theo's lips landed on his cheek.

Draco bit his lip and tried not to think about what that meant. He had thought that their date on the weekend had gone great. He hadn't gotten all the details – he didn't want them – but neither of them acted like it was horrible. Maybe he just wasn't looking close enough, Draco decided.

"Well, I better go in. _Wilson_ will be waiting for me," Harry said, taking a step back from Theo. He glanced over at Draco and gave a small smile with a polite nod.

"Bye, Harry," he said softly.

The Gryffindor softly gave the password and the portrait swung open. As he took a step in, the Common Room seemed to go quiet at Harry's appearance. The Fat Lady was swinging back when Draco saw a flash of light and heard a growl. He was rooted in the spot.

"Theo," he said and his friend looked back at him- he'd already started to leave-, "I think something happened to Harry."

"Don't be silly, Draco. They aren't stupid enough to do something to Harry in their own Common Room. That would be idiotic," Theo reasoned but Draco felt uneasy.

"Theo, the Gryffindor's _are_ idiotic. They do stupid things _every day._ I-" He sighed and looked back to the portrait worriedly, "I just don't have a good feeling about this."

Theo opened his mouth to retort that Harry was capable of looking after himself when a large shout was heard through the wall. Draco paled and took a quick step back to the Fat Lady who was looking worriedly over her shoulder.

"Let us in!" Draco demanded. He silently hexed himself for not paying more attention to Harry saying the password. Usually when Harry speaks, Draco listens intently, apart from when he's distracted by other things about Harry. Anyway, it's beside the point. Draco knew he should have listened harder.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfloy, I can't just let you go in to another House's Common Room without a password. You know that," she replied back, but Draco noticed how she was fiddling with the cuff of her dress' sleeve.

"What if a student inside was in distress? What if he was hurt? Would you let me in then?" Draco asked loudly, getting slightly hysterical. "I'm a Prefect!" he exclaimed loudly like that would suddenly be the reason for the Fat Lady letting them in.

"Draco, calm down," Theo looked up to the Fat Lady. "Please let us in or at least open the door to call out to him just so we can make sure he's alright."

The Fat Lady sighed and chewed on her lower lip. She looked ready to disagree again when the door opened slightly. Both Slytherins took a step back at the door which seemed to have opened by itself. Draco cocked his head to the side and was only slightly shocked when Willow appeared.

Theo gasped loudly and started spluttering. "Tha- that's a sn-snake!"

"Yes, it is Theo. Thank you for stating the obvious." He knelt down to the hissing snake and spoke in English, praying that Willow could understand the language and would find some way to communicate back. "Willow, is Harry okay? Are they hurting him?"

The snake hissed and looked back to the slightly opened portrait door. Willow then turned her head back to Draco. She started hissing and slithering around his feet. Draco tried not to growl in frustration- he didn't have the gift of Parseltongue! He couldn't understand what she was hissing!

'_Yes. Young Master is being ambushed. He's banned me from interfering and showing myself, but he never said anything about you. Please help him,'_ a young woman's voice spoke suddenly in Draco's head and he looked completely flabbergasted.

"Was that you?" he asked, looking at her.

'_Yes, now go before serious damage is inflicted.'_

Draco nodded and stood up. He pulled his wand from where it was hidden up his sleeve and at Draco's gesture, Theo followed suit. Draco carefully pulled the door opened and cautiously strode forward, wand in hand, knee's slightly bent. But even he wasn't prepared for the onslaught from the 6th and 7th year Gryffindor boys. They had Harry on his knees, his hands bound behind his back and in obvious pain. Draco couldn't see his face, but he was sure he was grimacing.

"You won't break me," Harry spoke up, leaning his head back to Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan and a few other boys from other years. Draco and Theo stopped, hiding back in the shadows of the entryway.

They observed the Common Room silently. Granger was whimpering softly at the sight of Harry but was doing nothing to stop the fight that would surely break out. Longbottom was standing at the foot of the stairs and even from across the room, Draco could see he had tried to stop them. He had a fresh black eye.

"It's not you we want to break," another Weasley spoke up and Draco took in a deep breath when he noticed it was the Weaslette. She had an evil glint in her eye; her wand rose pointing directly where Draco and Theo were standing.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, shooting a bright light towards the youngest Weasley. She ducked and Draco growled. Finnigan and Thomas stayed where they were, wands pointing down at Harry but the Weasel and the older boys took the duelling stance and started towards the Slytherins.

"We knew you would turn up," Weasley said, sauntering forward, "sooner or later."

"You got what you wished for," Draco spoke up, raising his chin at the red-head. "Let Harry go."

The red-head glanced back at the young wizard who used to be his best friend.

"You know what, I don't think I will," he said slowly. "I want him to watch."

"Watch what?" Theo asked, stepping up next to Draco, wand raised.

"Us," he said, motioning towards his friends behind him, "take you down."

And then the fighting broke out. Draco and Theo sent off stunners to the Gryffindors which sent them ducking and rolling out of the way. Draco put up a Shield Charm as Weasley threw his own stunner. He crouched down and took careful aim of his feet and cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx. He was right on the money. Weasley went down like a stack of potatoes, he legs flying everywhere. Draco allowed his a smirk at he sent the freezing charm towards him. The older Weasley froze with one leg up in the air and the other in an uncomfortable position and Draco knew that it would be sore when the charm ended.

Theo looked sharply at the chaos in the Common Room. The girls were all racing towards their dormitories and the younger boys looked ready to do either one or two things- run away, or stay was watch. The smarter ones ran away, up the stairs on the left of the Common Room.

He growled as he was hit with a Stinging Hex and sent one straight back to Finnigan who bowled over and whimpered in pain. Another stunner his way and he was down. He dodged a disarming charm from the She-Weasel who looked to be in a jealous rage.

Draco was about to get up to run to pull Harry out of his binds when he saw them fall off. He pulled his arms back around and sent a gust of wind through his palm towards Thomas. He was blown off his feet landed rather loudly on his back. He saw the Gryffindor groan and roll on his side. Harry stood up and seemed to radiate power. He turned around and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked around the room; his normally emerald eyes were almost black in anger. Draco was stunned at the sight of power that he seemed to give off. Unfortunately, he became distracted and a Stinging Hex was sent his way. He groaned and bowled over.

He saw stars as the stinging pain came from his head. He lost grip of his wand and it rolled out of his hand. He was caught off guard by another hex to his stomach. He groaned and tried to get back up. He was on his knees and feeling around from his wand when he noticed that someone had removed the charm from Weasley and was now standing in front of him, Draco's wand in his left hand. He looked up at the raged red-head and swallowed sharply. A wand was placed underneath his chin and Draco slowly stood up, trying to ignore the almost blinding pain from his forehead, the wand never leaving his chin. He stared defiantly at the Gryffindor, trying not to let him show what was really running through his mind.

"You changed him, Malfoy. So now..." Weasley spoke in a deep, menacing tone, "I'm going to change you."

Harry tried to stop him and send a Shield charm around Draco, but even as Ron stepped back to take aim, not even the Boy-Who-Lived could cast a quick and strong enough shield to stop several blasting curses.

Harry watched in horror as the all the spells hit Draco simultaneously. They threw him up into the air and Harry almost couldn't watch as Draco's face contorted with pain as he was thrown through the wooden portrait door. He ran up, his hand outstretched, but he was too late. Draco's body met with the stone wall with a loud and resounding 'bang!'

As Harry watched the blond Slytherin fall to the ground, his grey eyes rolling into the back of his head, his body lying awkwardly on the ground, he felt his magic swarm around him.

He felt it gather into his palms. He screamed a loud, horrifying, painful scream, crouching down and clenching his eyes closed. His hands turned to fists and he leaned his head back to the ceiling. He slammed his fists down on the ground and the Common Room shook with the force, magic clearly behind it. Several more screams were heard as the windows were shattered and the bits of glass went flying.

Harry slammed his fists down again and this time sent a wave of magic knocking over all the Gryffindors who weren't already on the ground- making them fall unconscious from the sheer force behind it.

During Harry's magical explosion, Theo had taken shelter underneath a table, tripping slightly and rolling his ankle. His pain was forgotten as he stared in terror as his friend's magic flowed seemingly out of his pores. He gasped as Harry opened his eyes and Theo saw angry tears flow down his red cheeks. He saw him slowly stand up, unsteady on his feet and clamber over to his fallen friend.

Right then, as he saw Harry stride over to the broken body of Draco, did Theo know that his chance with Harry was gone, obliterated. Strings pulled at his heart as he saw Harry ghost his hands over Draco, obviously trying to heal him with his wandless magic. When Draco didn't stir and his visible wounds didn't heal, Harry almost broke down completely.

Theo watched from afar as Harry cried loudly, black tears from his copious amounts of eyeliner running down his face. The Slytherin let tears of his own fall as he saw the gentle and almost loving way Harry stroked a hand down the side of Draco face. He moved his head closer, his black hair now shielding his face from Theo's view.

He slowly got up from underneath the table and slowly strode over to where his friends lay. He leaned against the broken portrait frame. Even past his own haggard breaths, and though Harry's hair now covered his face, he knew that the Gryffindor was silently begging for the unconscious Slytherin to wake up.

Theo jumped as he felt something bump his leg. He looked down and saw Willow. She hissed and slithered over to Harry. She hissed something, obviously to Harry, and Harry replied quickly. Even though Harry was hissing, even Theo noticed that his voice was think and almost dripping with sadness.

Then, a loud commotion as the end of the corridor was heard. Theo turned his attention to it.

It was Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore racing down the corridor, followed quickly by Professor Snape and Flitwick.

"What in the name of Merlin, happened here?" Head of Gryffindor asked loudly, taking in her surroundings.

Harry ignored them and Theo had a feeling he hadn't even noticed their arrival. He continued to stroke Draco's face and murmuring healing charms underneath his breath.

Professor Snape's dark glare turned to him.

"Mr. Nott, care to explain why the Gryffindor Common Room is in tatters and many students unconscious?"

"Can we get Draco to the Hospital Wing first? He was hit by several Blasting Curses," he said softly, looking over at his friend. He heard a couple of sharp intakes of breath. Dumbledore clicked his fingers and a house-elf turned up. He heard weakly that Dumbledore wanted the elf to send Draco to the Hospital Wing immediately.

Theo took the few steps, limping slightly, over to Harry and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Let the house-elf take him, Harry. You can't help him anymore," Theo said softly, trying to pull him away.

"No," he said sharply, ripping his shoulder out of Theo's grip. "I'm going with him."

Theo heard Dumbledore sigh and must have told the elf to take him as well because when the small creature touched Harry, they both disappeared with a snap of the elves' fingers.

"Mr. Nott," Headmaster Dumbledore began and Theo looked meekly at him, "I think you better explain all of this to me in my office. But firstly, Minerva, Filius, please enervate the students and send them all down to the Hospital Wing. Make sure they don't leave there until I've talked to them. Severus, you head down to the Hospital Wing now to help Madam Pomfrey and make sure that young Mr. Malfoy will be alright."

The teachers nodded and did as they were told. Dumbledore looked severely at Theo who hung his head and sighed heavily. He knew it would be a long and painful afternoon.

It wasn't until just before lunch that Theo got time to rest. He'd spent what seemed like hours talking to Dumbledore over and over about what happened. The old man seemed unwilling to see the obvious faults in the Gryffindors actions and continuously asked Theo questions that made it seem like he was trying to blame the Slytherins for starting the fight.

Theo was almost at his wits ends when Professor Snape came and saw him in the Headmasters Office, informing Dumbledore that Theo needed to be checked out.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and stood up.

"I better go ask the other students what happened as well."

Theo growled under his breath and walked quickly ahead of the two older wizards. He thought he'd seen a distraught Harry before, but he wasn't fully prepared for the sight that lay before him.

He ignored all the other beds that had their curtains pulled around them. Theo was sure that they held the bodies of the Gryffindors involved in the fight. He looked around and saw a bed whose curtains were slightly open. He walked up to them and peek through the gap. Theo held back a gasp of surprise and shock.

Draco was lying in bed, his skin chalky pale against the starchy bed sheets. His hair was damp and Theo could see clumps of blood that hadn't been cleared away properly. Clutching an unmoving, pale and cold hand was Harry, seated on a chair next to the bed but it was so close, he may as well been sitting on the bed.

Theo's heart tugged when he saw Harry. His emerald eyes were bloodshot and puffy and all his eye make-up had disappeared and Theo had a knowing feeling that it was all washed away from his tears. He had pushed the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows and rested them on the bed, both hands cupping Draco's. Harry tugged on his lip ring multiple times as he stared at Draco's pale face.

"Harry," Theo said softly, striding forward towards him, pulling the curtain closed properly behind him.

He looked up slowly, as if taking his eyes away from Draco would kill him. He licked his lips and smile weakly as he saw Theo approach.

"Hey," he said extremely softly and Theo wondered if he'd lost his voice.

"How is he doing?" Theo asked softly, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry sighed deeply and went back to staring at Draco.

"He had some head injuries, spine injuries and internal bleeding from his impact against the wall. There's no way of knowing if he'll fully recover, but there's hope, but he'll be in here for at least a week. Maybe more if he doesn't respond to the potions and heal like he's supposed to."

"Don't worry, Harry," the conscious Slytherin said soothingly, "you know Draco. He's a Malfoy. And what do Malfoy's do? Never get ill!" Theo tried to make Harry smile at his rather lame joke but all he got was a rather pathetic attempt at one. He sighed softly and took a deep breath.

"I never really had a chance with you, did I?" Theo asked sadly. Harry slowly turned to look up at him and shook his head softly, his hair brushing his face lightly.

"I'm sorry," he replied, speaking so quietly it was hard to hear. Theo gave a sad, knowing smile.

"I'm the wrong Slytherin, aren't I?" he asked softly, gesturing with his head towards Draco.

Harry turned back to look at him. He squeezed the unconscious Slytherin's hand before breathing out a, "Yes."

Theo merely nodded, even though Harry couldn't see it- his focus was back on Draco, like it almost always seemed to be. Theo's hand fell of Harry shoulder and he made no move to replace it again. He knew whatever comfort he gave, whether it is friendly or otherwise, it wouldn't be enough to cure his breaking heart at the sight of his object of attraction in the bed.

Theo didn't think 'loved one' was an appropriate term to use. He wasn't sure just how strongly Harry felt for Draco, he could only guess and it would be presumptuous to assume that he was in love. From what he'd heard about what his real family had done to him and the harm that had befallen Harry from their hands, and even the harm that old friends such as Weasley and Granger, he wasn't even sure Harry had the trust of even the capacity left in his heart for such a large emotion such as love and adoration.

But then he remembered the loving way that Harry had stroked his face and how he had tried in vain to heal his injuries. Theo felt the way the ground had shook when Harry sent his magic through it- and it was all because of Draco. He remembered the simply _broken_ way that Harry had knelt beside Draco and wept openly and wondered why Harry had even agreed to go on a date with him. Theo reflected to himself about how, even after all the years that he'd spent at Hogwarts and all the tragedies that had befallen Harry throughout them; he'd never seen him so upset or down-hearted.

It was...heartbreaking.

Silently, even though fearing for his friends' health, he left the Hospital Wing and headed back down to the Slytherin Common Room to break the news to Pansy and Blaise, and well, the rest of the Slytherin House. After all, it was their Prefect that had been injured and they had not been informed about the attack that occurred. Sighing softly and mentally preparing himself for the onslaught that will surely be Pansy, he strode through the Common Room door.

Theo had a lot of things to explain.


	13. Rightful Place

_Another chapter done! I was very pleased with the response of the previous chapter!  
Your reviews make me happy. So would it be too much to ask to get 30 reviews this chapter? Pretty please?_

_Anyhoo..._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Pansy was sitting still and silent as she sat on the edge of her chair, clenching the arms so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Blaise was in a similar type of shock, while Pansy was shocked into silence, Blaise being shocked into silent, fuming anger.

They weren't the only ones in the common room either. Theo had addressed the whole House and gotten everyone to listen carefully. Most of the first years were obviously annoyed but as Slytherins they let a mask of cool indifference cover their face, obvious teaching by their parents, - you could see the ones who had more experience than others. The 2nd, 3nd and 4th years looked crossed between angry and upset- Most of them relied on Draco for support and advice, and now he was in the Hospital Wing with serious injuries. The 7th years were conversing quietly in a corner and Theo could see some were gripping their wands tightly.

That was one of the good things about being a Slytherin- everyone looked out for each other. Theo knew that the older snakes were planning an attack on the students responsible, but he had a feeling that the Gryffindors would never get the real punishment that they deserve.

"It'll be okay, there's too much evidence against the stupid Gryffindors so they won't get away scot free," Theo said calmly, trying to reassure the younger ones.

"We aren't worried about them, you idiot! We're worried about Draco!" Pansy screeched, coming out of her shocked daze. Theo looked around the room and saw that most students were nodding in agreement and he saw the hidden fear in their eyes for their Prefect.

"Not us," one of the 7th years spoke up and yelped when one of his friends elbowed him and gave him a look for his lack of tact. "Oh, we care, of course. However, we're already planning an attack on the Gryffindorks." There was a loud cheer and Theo rolled his eyes.

"We can't just go out and attack them! That isn't at all subtle, and we Slytherins are known for being cunning." He reached out and grabbed a bag from beside the lounge that Blaise was sitting at earlier and held up the bag. "And what's more cunning and subtle that a well placed prank?" He grinned.

His expression was mirrored on many on the students seeing the bag of pranks from the Weasley twins. Many Slytherins glanced at their neighbours and gave them a look, a look that clearly showed their glee at pranking the Gryffindors and Theo was sure that many had plans formulating in their brain already.

"They hurt Draco but now we'll make sure they'll regret it for a long,_ long_ time," Adrian Pucey said menacingly from his group in the corner.

"Harry, this isn't good for you," Pansy said softly, a hand resting on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

Harry was sitting on the chair beside Draco's bed- again. It had been two days and Harry had barely moved from Draco's side. The only class he turned up to was Potions- even in his wrecked state; he did not want to lose his spot in the Potion Master's class. His eyes were red and his nose was shiny. Thankfully, Harry's clothes didn't smell thanks to the handy cleaning spells Pansy casts on them every time she saw him- which is a few times a day. Harry refused to leave Draco's side more than necessary which meant that he was skipping meals and showers.

"I don't care."

"Draco would," Pansy told him, resorting to something that would finally get a better reaction out of him. "He'd hex you if he knew you were abandoning your studies and appearance for the sake of him. You know that if his condition changes; you'll be notified straight away."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't help it. I made this happen. I'm the one responsible for Draco's injuries," he said softly.

"No you didn't! It was the Gryffindors and you know it! They're jealous of your power and close friendship with us! Don't blame yourself!"

"They're not _jealous_ of my relationships with the Slytherins. They _hate _it. I was once their 'Golden Boy' and Quidditch star, but now I've just gone dark and have retired," Harry argued, turning to look at the female Slytherin with blazing eyes, but Pansy still saw the sadness that filled them.

"Who cares what they think? We'll be more loyal to you that they ever could be! We've proven that already! We support your sexuality and your choice of dress - something that some wizards and witches wouldn't do- don't do! We haven't asked you to change, Harry. But you did and the Gryffindors didn't like it," she said knowingly, giving Harry a look and trying to drill into his head that it was pointless worrying about people who he shouldn't give the time of day to.

"I don't care about them!" he yelled, getting to his feet. "I care about Draco who has serious injuires! He's hurt because of me! _Me_, Pansy! Not you, not Blaise, me! If I had ignored him like I had for the last six years I would have been fine and he wouldn't be lying in the Hospital Wing with a brain injury!"

Pansy took a step back in shock at the ferocity in Harry's eyes. They blazed bright green with a kind of anger that could only be lit by extreme self-loathing and guilt. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make Harry brandish his wand- but what she heard from Theo (something that Theo 'forgot' to mention to the rest of the Slytherin House) was that he didn't need to brandish it. He could stun her with only his hand. That slightly frightened her- a student having that much magical power. She wasn't used to it.

"Harry, don't get carried away. Just calm down and let's think about this rationally."

"I am thinking about this rationally!" he roared and Pansy tried to keep her some-what calm composure. "I'm putting you all in danger just be being around you! Draco was put to this much hurt and pain by a few Gryffindors! Imagine what Voldemort will do when he finds out his loyal followers sons and daughters are friends with Harry Potter! NothingGOOD can come out of these friendships! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING!_" _

Pansy stayed silent, knowing that whatever she said would only infuriate Harry more. She held back a whimper and licked her lips and felt her mask of indifference slipping. Harry must have glimpsed her pain, after all, he'd basically said he wished he'd never become friends with her and Draco.

"I- I'm sorry," he said, his eyes now missing the anger and hate, only showing compassion and pain. "I- I have to go."

He gave one last glance to Draco's still, chalky white body and fled the room. Pansy took a deep breath and sat where Harry had spent most of his time the last two days. She stared at Draco with a sad look on her face and took one of his cold hands in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Draco. He didn't mean it. He's just upset. Harry will come round, you'll see." Pansy only wished that she believed what she said.

Harry flew down the stairs, his emotions running through his body in quick succession- hate, pain, hurt, guilt. And they kept making their way around Harry's conscious, his mind screaming at him that it was all his fault that Draco was ill and if he hadn't liked him so much he'd be okay. Safe. But he wasn't, and the sight of his body on the hospital bed made Harry's heart weak. It made his eyesight blind with tears until he burst through a dungeon door, his heavy breathing the loudest thing in the room.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked loudly, standing up from his desk where he had obviously been marking essays.

"It's all my fucking fault!" he screaming, striding forward. "Draco's hurt and it's all because of me!"

"Preposterous, Potter. It's the fault of the other silly Gryffindors. Now stop screaming profanity and please leave my classroom," Snape said calmly once he realised the state that Potter was in.

"No! I couldn't protect him. It's not fucking fair!" Harry said, stopping just a meter from his desk, his wand clenched tightly in his right hand.

"Life isn't fair, Potter. Surely you would have figured that out by now," Snape replied, sitting back down and picking up his Eagle quill and dipping it in an inkwell.

Harry stood fuming silently for a moment, trying to figure out if Snape was really going to just sit there and ignore him. He growled and rolled around his wand in his hand. Another minute went by before Harry took an extra few steps and slammed his palms on the edge of Snape's desk. It rattled but Snape didn't raise his head.

"Stop ignoring me, dammit!" He screamed and Snape slowly raised his head and raised one eye brow.

"Well what do you wish me to do, Potter? Listen intently as you tell me all about your pathetic life and how much everything has changed? Spare me the horror, please, Potter. I do not wish to hear it."

"That's not what I want! I'm fucking _angry_! Fight me!" Harry roared, not fully comprehending what he was saying.

"That proposal is completely ridiculous. Not only is duelling banned in school, the fact that I am a Death Eater to you must have escaped your attention, Potter, undercover or not. I'm not surprised; you seem to forget important details about the Dark Lord."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry spat.

"I'm talking about how the Dark Lord has your relatives and when he finds out you don't plan on doing a thing about it, he'll dispose of them."

"Good. I want him to. It would spare me the trouble."

"But that means he would need new bait. And surely some of the students in Slytherin must not think you're so wonderful. You think you can just wander into the Snake Pit and the Dark Lord will not be notified? He'll be most likely already planning his attack. You've walked right into the perfect trap, Potter, a House full of students who have Death Eaters as parents."

"I can deal with them!"

"Obviously not, Potter! You're incompetence as a wizard was shown in the Gryffindor common room just days ago!" Snape said loudly, standing up.

"I stunned them all without an incantation!" Harry yelled, defending himself.

"It was a burst of accidental magic and you know it! You have _no idea_ how to control your magic properly and use it to your advantage! Tactics like that will not work on skilled Death Eaters, let alone the Dark Lord. Stop fooling yourself, Potter, and GROW UP!"Snape roared back, taking the same position as Harry- palms on the table. His black, greasy hair was framing his face and Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his eyes as black with fury.

"Then show me! Show me that my skills aren't enough!"

Snape growled in frustrated and produced his wand so quickly, Harry didn't have time to react as he was blasted back off his feet. Quickly, Harry gets to his feet and takes cover behind a desk. He sent a stunning spell Snape's way who casts a Shield easily.

"That's not going to protect you on the battlefield, Potter! Show me what you've got!" Snape yelled, sending a powerful stinging hex the Gryffindors way. Harry dodged it and rolled out of the way.

He knelt and sent a non-verbal slicing charm to the Potions Master who cast another Shield charm quickly.

"Better, Potter! But you're over thinking it! Use your instincts!" Snape instructed him from across the room and Harry wondered when the duel turning into a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Adhero!" Harry screamed, his spell gluing Snape's feet to the floor before quickly casting another slicing charm to them. Snape didn't have time to remove the spell on his feet or cast another shield and Harry heard a sharp intake of breath at the slicing of Snape's skin.

The Gryffindor rolled to the right more and cast another spell

"Anakatus!"

It hit Snape with accuracy as he was quickly healing his injuries. Snape looked slightly dazed and Harry thought his spell had worked but then Snape smiled evilly and cast three spells in quick consession. The onslaught shocked Harry so he barely had time to dodge and protect himself from the first spell, so the others zoomed towards him, striking him right in the chest. He was blasted back to the stone wall. He groaned from the pain that the stone wall had inflicted and tried to protect himself as Snape sauntered forward and raised his wand. A quick "incarcerous" and disarming charm and Harry was on his back and staring up at his Potions Professor.

"I was being easy on you, Potter. You have too much running through your mind and you're far too emotional. Any Death Eater on the battlefield would have picked up on that immediately and taunted you until you went white with rage. That would have made you an easy target. You are vulnerable when you are angry," Severus said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, perhaps if you'd taught me Occulumency correctly, I would be able to close my mind off and not have so much things running through my head!" Harry retorted, struggling with his binds.

"Perhaps if you were a more willing student you would be able to!"

"Maybe if I had a more willing teacher I could!" Harry snapped back and Snape's gaze darkened.

"Fine. If you're so _angry_, perhaps your new attitude can help you. My classroom, 8 o'clock. Don't you _dare_ be late, Potter. If you do one thing wrong, complain too much or too loudly, you'll be out of my classroom and I will not re-asses my decision. You're lucky you're even getting this! Now get out of my classroom and leave me alone!" Snape roared and flicked his wand.

Harry's binds fell off him and he scrambled to pick up his wand. He wasn't sure whether to say "thank you" or "piss off" at the offer of more Occlumency lessons so he said neither and left in silence, his head bowed and hands and wand in his jeans pockets. He walked slowly, his brain processing everything that Snape had revealed, towards the Slytherin common room.

When he reached the entrance to the common room, he sighed and knocked a few times. It was pulled open quickly by Blaise who nodded and let him in without a word. Harry was grateful- he was exhausted from his duel with Snape – no matter how short it was – and all he wanted was some quiet and a comfortable lounge.

He got the quiet he wanted as soon as he walked through the door- his presence silencing the room. Harry frowned but walked to the green leather lounge. The two girls that were sitting there quickly got up and scattered to the other side of the room. The Gryffindor pulled on one of his snakebites nervously and sat stiffly on the couch. He sat still for a few moments, just staring blankly at the dwindling fire before turning around to look at Blaise, who was standing behind the couch, looking at him wearily.

"I don't mean for things to become uncomfortable," Harry said softly. "If you want me to leave, I will. I just don't feel safe anywhere else . . ." That was true; after all, his own house had attacked him. Blaise realised what he meant and gave him a small sad smile.

"Harry, it's not your fault. We're just all upset for Draco. He's never been injured this badly before," Blaise explained, taking a few steps to the lounge before sitting beside him.

"It's all my fault," Harry mumbled and looked away. He put his arm up on the arm rest and rested his chin on his hand.

"No, it's not, Harry. Stop blaming yourself- we don't," Blaise said, gesturing to the rest of the Slytherins.

"Yeah, they say that, but they don't mean it. They all know that if it wasn't for me, Draco would be okay." Blaise grumbled and opened his mouth to argue but Harry interrupted him. "I don't want to fight. I'm tired and exhausted and just want to lie down."

"Come with me, you can rest in my dorm. I don't mind," Blaise offered, getting up and offering his hand. Harry smiled softly and stood up.

"Lead the way."

Blaise grinned and showed Harry to his dorm that he shared with Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. He opened the door and Harry was only slightly surprised that the Slytherin dorms were almost identical, the colours and the lack of windows the only difference.

"Does it get annoying not having any windows?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

"Not really, we can get a house-elf to charm one that shows a sunny day if we wish. But we usually like the dark," Blaise replied, hands in his pockets.

"So, which bed can I use?"

"That one," Blaise said, pointing to his head to the bed opposite the door. "It's Draco's, but I'm sure he won't mind." Harry sighed and ran his fingers lightly over the dark green curtains that surrounded the bed.

"If you say so . . ."

"Well, stay as long as you need. I'll be back in the common room. Pansy and Theo have gone back to the Hospital Wing, in case you're wondering," Blaise said before turning to leave.

"Blaise," Harry spoke up and the Slytherin turned around and looked at Harry expectantly, "I just want to say, thank you for doing this for me." Blaise gave a polite nod before leaving the dorm. Harry pulled back the curtains and sat the on the edge of his bed and took off his shoes.

Draco might be happy to let Harry stay in his bed; nevertheless, Harry was sure that wearing his Converses to bed was a big no-no. He also cast another cleaning spell on himself before burrowing under the covers. He rubbed his face on the pillows and inhaled. It smelt just like Draco. With a small, sad smile on his face, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke the later early the next morning and blearily rubbed his eyes before realising that he'd left his contact lenses in- again. He groaned and stumbled towards the door off the dorm that he assumed was the bathroom. He was right. He collapsed up onto a sink and stared weakly at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror. Harry groaned and blinked a few times before realising that'd he would need some clean clothes.

"Dobby!" he called out and immediately, a crack was heard and the small but eager house-elf arrived.

"Mr. Potter is wanting Dobby? What can Dobby do for Mister Harry Potter this morning?" Dobby asked happily in his high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"Hullo, Dobby. I would just like you to go get me some clothes and my things from the bathroom, if you could. It'd be really helpful."

"That is no problem for Dobby, Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be right back!" With another crack he was gone and Harry yawned and leaned against the sink. Within a couple of minutes Dobby was back, clothes levitating beside him and Harry's numerous bathroom items piled up in his hands. "Dobby is back! Dobby has done what you asked!"

"Thank you, Dobby - much appreciated," Harry said, grabbing his toiletries and told Dobby to put his clothes near the shower stalls.

"If Harry Potter be needing anything else, just call Dobby!" the house-elf squeaked before snapping his fingers and apparating away.

The first thing Harry did was take out his contacts and put them in his special container. Then, he walked blindly to the showers and walked into the first one. Harry turned the knobs on the shower stall, turning the heat right up. He peeled off his clothes and stood under the hot water and sighed gratefully. He leant his head back and let the water run over his face.

_Yes,_ he thought blissfully, _I'd missed this. _

He then continued to spend the next twenty minutes washing away the grime of two days. He spent a decent time cleaning his hair with his special shampoo and conditioner. Harry then, of course, just took some time relaxing under the spray of the warm water. When Harry finally emerged from the steamy shower he dried himself off and tied his towel around his waist. He then continued with his normal routine: hair, make-up and finally- clothing.

Donning a pair of dark jeans and an emerald green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he strode slowly back to the common room. When he entered he spotted Blaise lounging on one of the green armchairs near the fire.

"Any news?" Harry asked softly, walking over to him.

"Draco's getting better. He's responding well to all the potions. Pomfrey even said he might wake up soon," the dark-skinned Slytherin said, looking up at the still slightly uncomfortable Gryffindor. Harry smiled softly when he heard the news.

"That's good." Blaise nodded in agreement and stared back into the fire. Harry cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have some things I have to do. Hopefully I'll be back later tonight."

"Are you going to see Draco?" Blaise asked, looking back up at him.

"Later on. The Headmaster still wishes to see him and I have a special request for him." The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and asked what Harry was going to request but only received a secret smile. "If all goes well you will find out later tonight."

"Fine, go and be secretive then," Blaise said lightly, waving his hand as if he didn't care and Harry smirked and left the common room. He strode up the stairs and headed to Dumbledore's office. As he reached the gargoyles that guarded the room, he stopped and cocked his head to the side and frowned- he did not have the password.

"The Headmaster wishes to see me," he said aloud and one of the gargoyles turned to look at him.

"Harry Potter?"

"Unfortunately." The gargoyle, even in its stone state, seemed to critically analyse Harry, looking him up and down with his stony gaze. "Are you going to let me up or not?"

The gargoyle didn't answer but swung and Harry dipped his head in thanks and ascended the recently shown stairs. When he reached the slightly intimidating door he knocked thrice and waited for an answer. A soft, old voice spoke,

"Come in."

Harry pushed open the door and walked into the office with his head held high. The last time he'd been here he'd trashed the place with his anger and hatred towards the Headmaster who hadn't understood –and still didn't- how he felt. His anger, Harry felt, was slightly more controlled this time around and knew he wouldn't resort to destroying Dumbledore's objects again if he became angered by the Headmasters words.

"Ah, Harry, my boy. Take a seat," the old professor said, gesturing to the uncomfortable looking chair sitting opposite Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm not your boy," Harry said but sat stiffly in the chair.

Albus just looked at him sadly.

"It's nice to see you finally arrived to give your statement," he said, obviously now just trying to get to the point straight away.

"My statement?" Harry asked, the term unfamiliar to him.

"Yes, because the attack was on such a large scale, what you tell me about the attack will go on record," Dumbledore explained.

"Well what do you want to know? I'm sure my version is no different to Theo's," Harry said neutrally, crossing his arms over his chest, the gesture showing what his voice did not- defiance.

"I'd just like for you to retell your version of the incident." Harry sighed and went into detail about what had happened from when he walked through the portrait hole.

"I hadn't been in the common room for more than a few seconds before I was hexed. I didn't have time to defend myself properly as Ron and his mates managed to tie me up. He punched me in the face and spat at me before Neville stood up for me. But a fist was thrown in his face and he quickly retreated. How proud are you of your 'precious little Gryffindors' now, Professor?" Harry asked grimly, looking up from his lap where he'd been staring intently as he told the first part of his story.

The Headmasters face did not show any type of remorse of even guilt from Harry's words and didn't even seem the slightest bit shocked. Harry scowled and continued.

"It was quickly after that Draco and Theo entered the common room, trying to save me, obviously." Harry was going to continue with the events that happened afterwards but Dumbledore held up his hands in a gesture for him to stop.

"You don't need to continue, Mr. Potter. I have the recounts of Mr. Nott and the conscious Gryffindor students. I'm sure that I can successfully put together the real story," the Headmaster said and Harry felt weary.

"Oh, I'm sure that will go well myself, Theo and Draco," Harry said sarcastically before his stern face turning serious again. "Are you sure that you want to protect your Gryffindors, sir? After all, they were the ones who attacked me- the supposed Chosen One!"

"You are the Chosen One!"

"The choice wasn't mine!" Harry yelled, his emerald eyes shining furiously. "I never wanted the fame, the power or the responsibility of being the Boy-Who-Lived! And because of my seemingly rebellious ways I'm now seen as the 'Next Dark Lord.' That just really wraps up my life quite nicely!"

Harry tried to unclench his fists as his fingers were digging into his palm through his rant.

"Harry, the lies that are being spread –"

"You are doing nothing to stop them! And surely after this so called 'attack' gets out, which I'm sure it will with all the annoying little shits that attend this school, it will only serve to fuel the people that so adamantly believe that I'm turning Dark!" Harry replied heatedly.

"I assure you that this incident is being kept under wraps," the Headmaster tried to reason.

"Oh, really? And how are you planning to keep Draco's injuries that are currently keeping him in the Hospital Wing a secret? His mother will find out and when she does, I'm sure she won't want her Draco being hurt go unpunished," Harry threatened, leaning forward.

"Exactly what are you suggesting, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked gravely, the age lines in his face becoming more prominent.

"I'm _informing_ you that you won't be able to look after your 'innocent' Gryffindor's forever."

There was some heavy silence in the room before the Headmaster spoke softly.

"Harry, you're a Gryffindor," the old man said slowly like a teacher would to a young child and Harry leant back quickly in shock as though he'd only just realised.

There was some silence between the two as Harry tried to organise his cacophony of thoughts.

_You're friends betrayed you- they never believed you, never trusted you. _

_Ron's jealous of you- always has been._

_You're father was a Gryffindor as was your mother. _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your true friends._

_You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. _

_You would have done well in Slytherin._

Harry shook his head and tried to clear his head, the voice of the Sorting Hat still lingering in his mind.

"I don't want to be," Harry said softly and looked up at the aged man across the desk. "I don't want to be part of a House who doesn't respect me or believe me when I tell them the truth. I don't want to be in a House, that's supposed to be like a family, who attacks me and my friends without sufficient reason. I don't want to be a part of such a prejudice house."

Albus Dumbledore stared in shock at the young wizard before him. He had realised that he had some _issues_ with his Housemates, the latest incident aside, but he hadn't known the problems had run so deep. Yes, his friends had abandoned him and some had even shown some hate towards him, but he never realised the problems seemed so . . . unfixable.

"I see," Dumbledore said softly, making a tepee with his hands on his desk.

"No, sir. I don't think you do. I'm sure you've never been accused of growing up to be a similar type of monster that killed your parents, or even attacked by a group of Housemates as some watched and did nothing to help."

Harry spoke with such a raw type of passion, hurt and anger that Dumbledore was rendered speechles. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. Albus watched as he walked to the other end of his office towards some of his bookshelves. Harry's fingers lingered over some of the titles, but they were not what called him. He looked up to an old hat that was sitting on top of the corner bookshelf.

"Hullo. Remember me?" Harry asked, smiling softly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We meet again. Do you still deny your true placing?" the Sorting Hat asked, the folds of the magical material making it seem it was raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked up at the Hat which had seen so many students come to Hogwarts and spoken words of advice every year and gave it a true, honest answer, his emerald eyes shining with new-found strength.

"No."


	14. SLYTHERIN!

I've finally updated. Sorry readers for the long wait, but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

  
_**REVIEW . . . please?**  
They are all very much appreciated!_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry-Freakin'-Potter isn't mine. Damn._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dumbledore tried to stop Harry from placing the Sorting Hat on his head, but like most of his quests relating to Harry recently, he failed and as soon as the Sorting Hat touched Harry's head, he was a Gryffindor no more.

With a loud voice that seemed to bounce off the rounded walls, the hat yelled out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then, several things happened all at once; a whole set of new Slytherin robes appeared in front of Harry, Dumbledore slumped into his chair behind his desk, and then the newest Slytherin felt a strong rush of magic reverberate through the walls at Hogwarts. It was a strange sort of magic but Harry felt instantly at ease as it washed passed him. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. He took off the Sorting Hat and placed it back on its three legged stool.

He picked up his new robes and turned to Dumbledore who was still slouching in his chair, a position Harry had never seen him in.

"Anything else you would like to say, sir?" Harry asked politely. He was far too happy and proud of himself to let Dumbledore bring him down.

The old man looked up sharply and was finally looking his age. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat, but he still looked weary.

"There's not been a re-sorting in decades. Almost a century even," he said softly. Harry 'hmmed' and then said,

"Well, if that's all, sir, I'll be going. I have to see Draco."

Dumbledore waved his hand, still looking very down and confused. Harry took no more notice and left, heading to the Hospital Wing. He fingered his newest robes, his fingertips tracing the snake in the emblem and smiled softly before banishing them to the common room.

When he entered the Hospital Wing he noticed that Draco was the only one in a bed. Obviously everyone had healed up quite nicely. Harry scowled. He should have hexed them harder.

The newest Slytherin headed over to Draco who was looking better. His skin was now not chalky white, but his normal, creamy, pale skin. His eyes no longer had massive bags underneath them and when Harry looked at the back of his head, it was healing well.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over to him, a clipboard floating behind her.

"He's looking better," Harry said, gesturing to Draco, still unconscious in bed, but looking better all the same.

"Yes, he's healing very well. I believe he should wake in the next couple of days at which point I can administer another potion to heal the gash on the back on his head."

"And his back?"

"All healed. It was just a fracture so it was easy enough to repair," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What about his internal bleeding?"

"Well, that was a little more difficult to stop, but the potion in his body should be repairing it as we speak."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "So, he's going to fine?"

"Good as new, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled softly and sat down on the chair beside his bed.

"What about the Gryffindors that were in here? What was wrong with them?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Mr. Potter. Patient, Healer confidentiality and all that," Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course." With another small smile towards Harry, Madam Pomfrey left and he turned back to Draco. He reached out, grabbed his hand and put it in his own. He touched the back of his hand with thumb, making soft circles in his skin. Draco let out a soft sigh which made Harry stop in his tracks. What in Merlin's pants did he think he was doing? Draco was not his to do things like this to. It was that and the fact that Draco was straight. Definitely straight.

_AHOr was he?_

Harry didn't even let that thought linger in his head. It wasn't right to think about a person's sexuality when they're lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing. It's just wrong.

"You're a hard wizard to figure out, Draco," Harry said softly. He let his fingers linger on his cold palm before intertwining their fingers together. It might be the only time Harry had this opportunity and he didn't want to dwell on what he was doing or who he was doing it to.

"You know what? You're probably going to pass out again when I tell you that I was re-sorted into Slytherin. I guess we're dorm buddies now."

Draco let out a soft sigh, his chest rising slightly more than he normally had.

"Draco?"

He sighed again and his eyes fluttered, almost opening. The hand held by Harry moved and he tightened them unconsciously. He brushed his thumb over the back of his hand but kept his gaze focused on Draco. His eyes opened for a moment before closing them quickly.

"Lights," he rasped out.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Harry said, immediately dimming the lights and picking up the glass of water on his bedside table with his spare hand and held it out to Draco. "Here, you'll want some water. You're mouth must be dry."

Draco's eyes opened again and blinked furiously, adjusting to opening them for the first time in a almost three days. He smiled softly and tried to lift both of his hands to take the glass when he released that his left was...well, taken? Harry noticed that Draco was looking at their hands, entwined; Harry's lightly tanned hand wrapped around Draco's pale and slender, and quickly removed his hand from its grip.

"Uh, sorry." Harry blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Draco didn't say anything, just used one hand to hold the glass and the other to steady it, putting a palm underneath. He tried to raise it to his chapped lips but he was lying down. "Oh, here, let me give you a hand." Harry gingerly lifted Draco so he was sitting up, careful not to touch the bandage covering the healing gash.

"Thanks," he murmured before taking a sip. Harry sat silently until Draco had finished the drink. "How long was I out?"

"A few days," Harry replied and Draco nodded, looking around the Infirmary.

"Wait, what happened?"

Harry looked at him blankly before realising that Draco must have forgotten what had happened. "Uh, you were attacked with several Blasting Charms actually."

"Ah, that probably explains why it feels like I've taken a Bludger to the stomach," the blond said with a weak smile.

"It's the internal bleeding, but it should be healing. Would you like me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked. Draco seemed to think about it for a few moments before shaking his head.

"No pain, no gain, right?"

"Draco, I thought you didn't learn 'silly Muggle expressions' in Muggle Studies. Besides, what in Merlin's name do you expect to gain from this?"

Draco turned up his nose, point-blank ignored Harry's first statement. "Strength. It could be worse and I have to be thankful that it's not."

"Draco, it's okay to take a potion to help with the pain. You were hit by several Blasting Charms, no one would blame you or think your were weak. In fact, I'm surprised you're awake. Madam Pomfrey said you wouldn't wake for at least a few more days."

"Well what about you? Weren't you hurt?" Draco asked, nose scrunching up as he tried to recall the fight.

"I was, but I wasn't as badly hurt as you were."

He winced. "How bad was it?"

"You had a fractured spine along with some internal injuries and a large head injury. It's healing but I think Madam Pomfrey must have given you a specific potion to help numb that pain because I don't know why you're not groaning with pain."

Draco licked his chapped lips and slowly raised one hand to the back of his head, letting his fingers lightly graze the bandage before jerking them away, a look of absolute horror on his face.

"My hair?"

Harry looked at him blankly before bursting out into laughter. He laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach and tears came from the corner of his eyes.

"Only you," he managed to get out through gasps of breath and laughter, "would care about your hair when you're sitting in a Hospital wing with internal bleeding and a head injury!"

Draco crossed his arms lightly over his chest and narrowed his eyes, but Harry saw the corner of his mouth lift into a small smile.

"Well least I care about my appearance."

"Well let's not give you a mirror anytime soon," Harry joked but Draco's lost the fake anger and replaced it with another look of horror.

"Oh, Salazar Slytherin! I'm hideous aren't I? Oh, no! I didn't get a horrible, unfixable scar all over my face did I?" the blond Slytherin asked, hysteria rising in his voice and eye widening to the size of dinner plates. He lifted his hands up but seemed hesitant to touch his face in case there really was a large, hideous scar.

Which there wasn't.

"Draco, it was a joke. You're just a bit pale and ill. A few days with real food and more sleep and you'll be fine. You don't have a scar on your face," Harry assured him, a small smile still on his face when Draco let out a sigh of relief. His hands ran over his face and grinned happily when he found that it was a bare and smooth as always.

"Blimey, Harry! Don't scare me like that!"

Harry shrugged and looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"You should be. You had me worried. I thought was going to end up as hideous as you for the rest of my life!"

"Hey! I'll let you know that most people find this face utterly amazing."

"Were they _blind?_"

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Oh, yeah?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Inside, you are simply distraught that you don't have my natural beauty and charm."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Stop lying to yourself, Draco, you know it's true," Harry said with a wink.

"Oh, yes, Potter. It's my greatest wish to look like you. I can't wait to one day wake up with your looks and have the She-Weasel wanting to marry me and have horrible little Mini-Weasels!"

Harry blanched.

"Mini-Weasels? Oh, that sounds like the proper definition of hideous."

"It does, doesn't it?" Draco said, nose scrunching up in disgust.

They both looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. After a few moments, however, Draco stopped and took in a deep breath. His hand was resting on his stomach, a pained grimace on his face. Harry stopped laughing and stood up.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"No need, Mr. Potter. I heard you both laughing and came out to find out what was so funny. Good to see you awake, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, walking out with a couple of vials of potions in her hands. She walked over to Draco and held out a potion lilac in colour. "Here, drink this. It should help to stop the pain you're feeling."

"Thanks," Draco said and quickly downed the potion.

"Now take this potion and hopefully you'll sleep til morning."

"What time is it now?" Draco asked before taking the next potion which was light blue.

"Almost 8."

"Wait, what day is it?" Draco asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Thursday, Mr. Malfoy, now try to get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh shit! Almost eight? I've got to go, Dray, but I'll come and see you tomorrow," Harry said, reaching out and giving Draco's hand a soft squeeze before leaving.

Draco's eyes were drooping but he managed to get out, "Dray?" before his eyes completely.

Harry didn't hear it, he was already rushing out of the Infirmary and down towards the dungeons.

Professor Snape's office, 8 o'clock, Thursdays- Occlumency.

Harry had been to one lesson before Draco woke up, and well, it was hard work. Even thought the previous lesson was supposed to be Harry just reading up on how to properly clear his mind – something that he conveniently 'forgot' to give him the book last year – but throughout the whole hour, his mind was being probed by Snape.

Not exactly a charming lesson.

Panting, out of breath, Harry knocked on the Potions Master's office door which was opened immediately to a furious Severus Snape.

"I thought I told you that if you did one thing wrong you wouldn't be allowed back in my classroom, Potter."

"Sorry, sir. Time got the best of me. It's just that I was re-" he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Potter," he spat venomously. "I gave up my spare time for you and you have the nerve to be late. I suppose it was Gryffindor stupidity that you even turned up at all, am I right?"

Harry gave a weak, cheeky smile.

"Not, exactly, Professor Snape. Or should I say, not exactly, _Head of House?_"

"What are you going on about, Potter. Did you fall over and hit on your head on the way down?"

"No. I got re-sorted."

Harry didn't need to say anymore. Snape's face fell in utter shock and horror. He groaned softly and rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me you didn't, Potter."

"I did. I'm now a-" he was cut off again.

"_Don't even say it_. Oh, Merlin's saggy ball sack," Snape whispered so quietly Harry could barely hear him. "Why are you doing this to me, Albus?"

"Well, to be honest, sir. He couldn't stop me."

"Do you know what you've done, Potter?" Snape asked, looking straight towards Harry.

"Yes. I think it's pretty straight-forward, sir."

"Of course _you_ would think that. There's not been a re-sorting for-"

"Almost a century, yeah I know," Harry said, being the one to interrupt Snape instead of the other way around.

"You'll be the death of me, Potter." Snape groaned and move out of the doorway, letting him inside.

"I hope not. I like annoying you."

Snape tried not to dwell on that.

"Just get in!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said in a mocking tone with a one handed salute.

* * *

Later that night when Harry stumbled back to the Slytherin common room he collapsed, face down, on the lounge, much to the amusement of Blaise and Theo.

"Feelin' alright there, Harry?" Blaise asked with a smirk, poking him. Harry groaned.

"Fantastic."

"Well, that's always good. Now move up and give us all a seat," Theo said patting him on the backside.

"Now, now, Theo. We all know it's Draco's pants he wants to get into so don't try anything funny. Well, at least not while I'm watching," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't like Draco," Harry mumbled into the lounge.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I think it was 'Why yes, friends, I do love Draco,'" Blaise said cheekily.

"Yes, I heard that too," Theo said.

Harry groaned again and sat up.

"I don't like him and I'm exhausted. I just want to curl up in bed and go to sleep."

"Sure, sure, Harry. We all know the truth. But it's a long way back to your House dorm."

"I'm in my House and my dorm is only a few feet away," Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

Both, Blaise and Theo, were silent.

"Harry, I know being Slytherin is great and amazing, but you're a Gryffindor and, well," Theo drifted off, a frown on his face.

"Not anymore. I got re-sorted so guess who your new dormmate is. Woo!" Harry said half-heartedly. "Sorry, I'm really happy but I'm just really tired."

"Wait a moment, 're-sorted'?"

"Yep, plonked the Sorting Hat on my head, it yelled out 'Slytherin' and _bibbity, bobbity boo – _I'm now a Slytherin."

"'_Bibbity, bobbity boo?'"_

"Do I really need to repeat everything I say?"

"Apparently," said Blaise who had a pillow thrown to him by Theo. "Ouch, that hurt." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, where's Pansy? We had an argument yesterday and I wanted to see if she was still angry. Did she say anything to you?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, so that's why she came back to the dorms in a rut?" Theo asked.

"Aw crap. So she was upset? Urgh, I think that's worse than her being angry at me."

"Hopefully she'll be better tomorrow when you talk to her," Blaise said.

"Yeah, hopefully," Harry said before getting up. "I'm gonna head up to the dorms. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to sleep in Draco's bed again?" Blaise asked.

"No, I figured that Hogwarts would have magically added the bed after my re-sorting. I felt a rush of magic so I'm hoping. If not, I'll conjure one myself," Harry said shrugging.

"Well, good-night then," Theo said and Harry waved and walked up to the 6th year male dormitory.

"Well that was interesting," Blaise commented looking back to Theo.

"I always thought he was a Slytherin at heart. I just never thought he'd actually become one," Theo replied.

"But if anyone was to get re-sorted it'd have to be Harry-Freakin'-Potter."

Theo laughed. "Yeah, it always seems to happen to Harry."

"Well, our lives are never going to be boring again, that's for sure," Blaise said.

* * *

The following Monday, after a completely horrid Friday (let's just say that the Gryffindor's didn't respond very well to Harry becoming a Slytherin) and weekend, Harry was almost settled into Slytherin when Draco was dismissed from the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Draco! Good to see you up and about, mate," Blaise said when Draco joined them for breakfast once more.

"I'm just glad to be out of the damn Hospital Wing. I don't know how you managed to stay sane in there, Harry," Draco said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to even count how many times you've been in that horrible Infirmary but I'm sure it's in the double digits. One more day in there and I swear I would have lost my mind!" Draco exclaimed loudly and Harry laughed.

"Well, to be honest, half the time I'm in there I'm usually unconscious, I think."

Draco laughed and took a bite out of his toast.

"You know, I'm still not used to you wearing Slytherin robes, Harry," Blaise said, cocking his head to the side and looking at Harry.

"It's only been two days, Blaise."

"Yes, but it's still strange. It suits you much more than the horrible Gryffindor robes did."

"Yes, the green definitely brings out your eyes," Theo added with a nod.

Draco looked across to his friend with a blank look.

"Wow, you really are gay."

"Bi-sexual and that doesn't mean anything! You care about your appearance and color schemes but you don't hear me calling you gay," Theo replied, pointing at him with a spoon.

"Well I should hope not!" Draco replied.

_Oh yes, _Draco thought_, just because you've been secretly eyeing Harry since you got to breakfast doesn't mean anything. The fact that you can help but stare when he tugs lightly on his lip rings does not mean anything either . . . Well, not anything he can do about it at any rate._

Theo smirked and Harry hid his smile in his breakfast.

"So, what do we have first?" Blaise asked, conveniently changing the subject.

"Potions."

"Oh, joyous world," Harry said sarcastically.

"Still fearing Snape, Harry?" Theo asked. "Doesn't seem like you to be afraid."

"Not fearing. Let's just call if self-preservation because I _do not_ want to die from a poisonous potion!"

"Ah, don't lie to us, Harry. It's okay, we're all secretly afraid of Snape," Blaise assured him and Harry looked up in shock.

"Really?"

Harry had a glimmer of hope that he wasn't the only one. Well, his situation was a little different to most, but there was still hope . . . or so he thought.

"Nope. I'm pullin' ya leg, mate! I thought you could tell when people lied!" Blaise said and Theo and Draco laughed.

"I hate you all," Harry muttered glumly.

"No, you love us!" Theo said, nudging Harry with his elbow, a grin planted on his face.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You haven't killed us yet," he replied simply and Harry smirked.

"Yes, that is right. I haven't. But don't get too excited," Harry said and stabbed his toast with his fork. Theo rolled his eyes, not frightened at the least.

Ten minutes later they were all headed down to Potions.

Harry was having the time of his life as he happily told Draco.

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Draco asked as Harry set up his cauldron beside him.

"Well done, Captain Obvious," Harry muttered, pulling out his empty vials.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but someone else got there before him.

"Silence. I do not want to hear anything other than the sounds of you _attempting_ to make this potion," Professor Snape said from the front of the room.

Harry looked up and sent a smirk to the Potions Master who glared at him before looking down and scribbling furiously on the sheets on parchment in front of him.

_This might be more fun than being a Gryffindor!_ Harry thought.

* * *

_I healed Draco, now show me some love!_

_Like it? Loathe it?_

_**Review it!**_

**_Love Heart._**


	15. Thunder

_It's been a while. I know. I'm sorry. But let's just get on with this chapter shall we. I tried to put a bit of everything in here: romance, angst and a little bit of teen drama. What could be better?  
_**_I need a Beta!  
_**_I would really appreciate if someone could beta my chapters. They would need to explain to my how the doc exchange thing works, but if anyone is up for it, I would really appreciate it and I'm sure my stories can improve!_

_Okay, that's all for now. _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

There was a loud commotion in the Gryffindor 6th Year boy's dorm room.

"How could he bloody do this to us?" a very angered Weasley yelled.

"Ron, calm down –" Hermione tried to say, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder before it was yanked out of her grip.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Potter's gone over to the Dark side, Hermione, I know it!" He gritted his teeth. "This time for real!" he announced, and began to pace his dorm room, which now held only four beds. He had been ranting and plotting about Potter for a decent amount of time now. He'd complained and argued before, but it seemed that Harry's re-sorting was becoming the newest topic of discussion. "I mean, why else would he have changed over to Slytherin? He's obviously planning something. Something evil."

Hermione was torn. She didn't know what to do. Did she agree with her boyfriend who was obviously misguided and incorrect, or did she follow her head and get out of the horrible relationship and worm her way back to Harry? She bit her lip anxiously as Ron paced back and forth in front of her.

He started ranting again, but Hermione's brown eyes were looking over to the empty space next to Ron's bed. It was so strange.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ron asked loudly, striding right over to Hermione.

"Yes – yes, of course!" Hermione hurried to answer.

"Then what did I just say?" He put his hands on his hips.

The Gryffindor girl whimpered slightly as she looked up at her 'loving' boyfriend with fear in her glistening eyes.

"I – uh –"

"You're pathetic!"

Hermione had to look down, silent tears falling from her face. _It wasn't supposed to be like this,_ she thought wildly to herself, _Ron is supposed to love me and care for me. Not insult me._ She let out a sob of despair.

"Why are you crying?" he blundered out, his face going redder at her tears.

"Because you're being mean to me!" she cried out, looking up clasped it over her mouth. She knew she had just made a _monumental_ mistake.

"Mean?" Ron roared out, spit flying out of his mouth, "I'm protecting you! I'm keeping you safe from Dark wizard like Potter and Malfoy! Don't you see?" He grabbed Hermione's face tightly with his hands and pulled her up. She whimpered again. When she didn't answer, he shook her, her brown locks flying everywhere.

"No, I don't see," she said in a soft voice, her eyes averted away from his face.

That had been the wrong thing to say.

Ron let out a roar of anger, removing his hands from her face like they burnt him. He pulled out his wand and threw a hex at one of the boys' beds. It collapsed. The four wooden pillars came crashing down on the bed then tumbling onto the floor. The noise hurt Hermione's ears.

At Hermione's squeak of shock, he turned around to her, wand drawn with a crazy gleam in his eye. She backed up to the edge of another bed, her knees up to her chest just while tears fell down her face. He took a step towards her and she let out a wild scream of horror, the type of scream that chilled your insides. Ron's mouth upturned in disgust and he went to throw a silencing charm but the dorm room door flew open before he could get the words out.

"Bloody hell mate, what do ya think ya doin'?" Seamus asked, panting slightly from running up the stairs.

"Leave, Seamus. This doesn't concern you," Ron growled out, his eyes and wand not moving from a still whimpering Hermione.

"It does when you just destroyed my bed." He glanced at Hermione who was quivering. "Mate, let her go. She's scared."

"She doesn't believe."

Seamus took a cautious step towards him.

"Doesn't believe what?"

"She doesn't believe that Potter is evil. She's on _His_ side. She's probably been a spy for him this whole time!" Ron told Seamus, his voice dripping in the truth he seemed to believe in.

"I'm not on anyone's side! I'm not spying!" Hermione cried out, her hands flying everywhere before chanting over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Ron cocked his head and looked at his petrified girlfriend. He seemed to forget that Seamus was there. He raised he wand to throw a curse before a red light was sent his way. In a few seconds he was Stunned and Hermione was being comforted by Seamus.

"I'm real sorry, Hermione. He gets a little crazy sometimes, don't he?" he said weakly, petting her hair.

"Sometimes?" she sobbed, her face buried in her hands.

"Okay, a lot," he said and Hermione let out a small sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" She shook her head.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, looking up at the Irish boy.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I'm not one for violence against women – I would never lay a finger on them. Me mam taught me that. Ron clearly had his priorities wrong."

"Well, thank you," she said, and rubbed her eyes.

"Well where do you want to go? I can't just leave you here."

"I want to go see Harry," Hermione said and she felt Seamus freeze around her.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he said, his eyes cold as they bore into hers.

"No, please. He's not Dark, I know he's not! He wouldn't hurt anyone he didn't need to!" she protested loudly, pulling slightly out of his arms embrace.

"Hermione, you're being blinded. I know he was your mate once, he was mine too, remember? But he's changed!" He tried to get her to understand, but Hermione was adamant now.

"I don't care! I want my friend back and if I have to have my friend wearing piercing, more make-up than I do and a Slytherin emblem, I don't care! He's still my best friend," she said vehemently. Seamus sighed and helped her up.

"Fine. I don't like it, but I'll take you down to the Slytherin common room anyway."

"Thank you, Seamus!" She took a weary glance towards Ron. "What should we do about him?"

"Er. I'm just gonna leave him here for the time being."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Probably not," he admitted with a shrug. Hermione gave him a weak smile and one last glance towards Ron before leaving on shaky feet.

Together, they dodged the questions from the other Gryffindors in the common room and made a beeline for the Slytherin common room.

"How do you know where the common room is?" Hermione asked him as they walked down to the dungeons.

"I used to tutor one of the second years in charms," he admitted shyly but Hermione beamed at him.

"That's great!"

"It wasn't by choice, Professor Flitwick made me," he retorted sharply, obviously defending that he would never help a Slytherin otherwise.

"Oh," was all Hermione said and her face dropped. They were silent the rest of the walk down. When they reached the stone wall entrance, Hermione stood for a moment and took a deep breath before knocking. Her face was still red from crying and her hands shook as the stone wall opened up to them.

"Yes?" a bratty third year girl asked them, her nose upturned at the sight of them.

"Hi," Hermione stammered, "I was just wondering if Harry was there."

"I'll check," she said, eyeing her up and down in distain before leaving the doorway.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," the Gryffindor girl said, turning to Seamus.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea. Let's just leave now before he –" but Seamus stopped talking, his eyes slightly glaring at someone in the doorway. He stood up straighter.

"Potter," he said as cordially as he could manage. It wasn't very much.

Hermione froze and turned around slowly. One look at Harry and she burst into tears and rushed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," she chanted over and over again into his chest.

Harry looked at her before looking back up at Seamus, glaring at him as if to say: "_What did you do?"_

Seamus simply mouthed back to him, "_Ron." _Harry nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Finnigan. I'll take her from here," Harry said, draping a lose arm around Hermione's waist.

Seamus opened his mouth to say something else but Hermione took a moment to look back at him.

"I'll be fine, Seamus. Thank you."

He hesitated for a moment before giving a semi-polite nod and turning away. Harry watched him for a moment before shutting the door. Ignoring the stares from his new housemates he took a still crying Hermione up to his new dorm. He opened the door and sat her on his new bed (one had appeared for him when he was re-sorted) and knelt in front of her.

"What happened?" Harry asked, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Even after all the bad things they'd gone through over the last couple of months they'd been back at school, none of that could take over the years of friendships they'd shared.

"It was Ron," she said in between sobs. "He was so angry about you being re-sorted into Slytherin. He kept raving about how Dark you were and how you were plotting something sinister. He just went crazy!"

"I would say I'm sorry about being a Slytherin, but I'm not. I love it here. I'm _accepted_," Harry said, trying to get her to understand.

"I know. I don't care though! He just got so _angry!"_

Harry tugged on his lip ring for a moment before pushing Hermione's hair out of her face.

"What happened next?"

"He destroyed Seamus' bed. Then he was about to hex me but Seamus stunned him. I think he saved my life," she said softly, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"I'll have to hex Weasley and thank Seamus next time, won't I?"

She let out a weak laugh.

"Yes." She closed her eyes softly took a deep breath. "I've missed you so much, Harry."

Harry stood up and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she moved and placed her head in his neck. They hugged tightly and Harry never felt better.

"I've missed you too, my Little-Miss-Know-It-All!" Harry joked weakly.

"Aw, shut up, Scarface," Hermione replied with a small sob and they both chuckled. They stayed hugging for a moment before the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Oh, my apologises. I didn't realise Harry had a visitor," Draco said and went to leave, a heavy feeling in his gut that he would not admit to himself was jealously. Maybe it was the fact that it was a girl that got him.

"It's okay, Draco. Come in," Harry said, removing his arms from Hermione. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, hello there, Granger," he said once he realised it was her. That made him feel much better, knowing that Harry would never have a _thing_ with his old best friend.

"Hi," she said weakly. "I'm sorry, I'll just go."

"Don't," Harry said and she sat back down. "Draco, meet Hermione. Hermione, meet Draco." Harry gave a signal to Draco that said _"Please, do this for me."_ Draco sighed and walked over to the two of them. He held out his hand. Hermione looked at it in shock and glanced up at Harry who nodded whilst smiling. She hesitated for a millisecond before grasping his hand in her own.

"Lovely to meet you, Hermione," Draco said politely which made Hermione blush and look at Harry in horror.

"What did you do to him?" she asked in shock.

"A bit of this, a bit of that," Harry replied smartly and Draco scowled at him.

"Thanks for that, Potter."

"No worries," said Harry with a grin.

"He did nothing to me," Draco said, turning to look back at Draco. "It's just that because you're Harry's friend again, I better be nice to you otherwise he might hex me."

"Oh," she said with a small frown on her face. "So you're only being polite because Harry's around?"

"Well, no, but –"

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with a Mudblood. I'll just leave. I'm sure you're just dying to wipe my dirty germs off your hands," she said with scorn, almost spitting the word _Mudblood. _She stood up and went to leave the dorm.

Harry shot Draco a dirty look who then rolled his eyes.

"Granger sit down. All I meant is that I'm being nice because otherwise _I'll _lose Harry as a friend, and I'm just not sure I'm ready to do that. And I'm 'dying' to wipe my hand," he added and a small smirk on his face. Hermione gave a weak smile and stood awkwardly.

"I guess it'll just take some getting use too."

"Trust me, you won't be the only one."

"See, Draco, not the end of the world, is it?" Harry said, grinning. He elbowed Draco in the ribs.

"We'll see," he joked, and pushed Harry back and Hermione watched on with bewilderment on her face.

"Is this what you're like all the time?" the naive Gryffindor asked.

"Well if we're not joking around, we're torturing kids we've got hidden away in the dungeons, killing little animals and having Mini-Death Eater meetings," Draco deadpanned. Hermione looked up at them in horror.

"Draco's kidding, Hermione," Harry assured her. "We kill adults and torture cute, little animals."

"Oh sorry, my bad," Draco said in a serious face before breaking out into laughter. "Oh, Merlin, Granger! The look on your face!"

Harry smirked as Hermione frowned. "Slytherins aren't evil, Herm. They're just ... different."

Hermione looked dazed. "I think I need to lay down."

"Here," Harry said, pulling back the covers on the bed she was sitting on. "It's mine."

Hermione toed off her shoes and was about to crawl underneath the quilt when a hissing started from the pillow. Hermione let out a shriek and fell on Harry.

"That's a snake!" she gasped out.

"I believe it is. Well spotted, Granger," Draco said.

"What's in doing on your bed, Harry?" she asked, her eyes frozen on the now silent, but still moving green and black python.

"This, Hermione, is Willow. Willow, meet Hermione." Harry picked her up gently. She hissed in reply and hung around his neck.

"She's your pet?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Sure is. Magical snake too. She's quite talented," Harry said proudly. He started petting her head and it appeared Willow was enjoying the attention she was currently receiving.

"Oh gosh, I _really _need to lay down now." She wiped a hand over her forehead and then rubbed her eyes.

"We'll just leave you too it. If you want us, just holler, okay?" Harry said, helping her into his bed. "It's been a long day for you, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Harry." She snuggled into the bed. "I've missed you," she murmured sleepily.

"I've missed you too," Harry replied, brushing away her hair from her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Harry placed a soft kiss on her forehead, like a mother would to a child and Draco stared at them in wonder.

"You want children, don't you?" Draco said softly, watching the tender moment between them.

"What person doesn't?" Harry said, his hand still resting on Hermione's face.

There was silence between them.

"But you know what sucks?" Harry spoke up, looking at him through a curtain of black hair, his green eyes almost glistening with tears. "If there's a chance I make it through this war, I have this _feeling_ in my stomach, you know, this feeling that I'm going to grow up like _them_," he finished, almost spitting the last words.

"Them?" Draco asked, cocking his head before realisation hit him. "Oh, Harry, don't _ever _say that! Your relatives are cruel, disgusting and _horrible_ people and you will _never_ turn out like them! You are honest and _pure _and no matter what house you're in, what other people think of you, you, Harry Potter, are going to defeat the Dark Lord and bring peace to the Wizarding World!"

"Draco," Harry tried to say, his voice full of emotion. He stood up weakly from where he knelt in front of a sleeping Hermione and looked at his blond Slytherin friend who was staring at him in worry. "You can't know that."

Draco took a few steps over to him. He grabbed Harry's face in his hands and made him look. _Really look_! "Why can't you see it? You've mastered wandless magic, you can resist the Imperious Curse, and you have defeated the Dark Lord and faced him numerous times since!" Draco stared into Harry's shining emerald eyes, the tears almost overflowing. Draco's heart sped up, the closeness to his obsession making his breath catch. "I know, because _I've_ got this feeling; this feeling that you are going to survive this war and have wonderful kids that are going to be just as amazing as you are. Believe that, Harry."

Harry stared back at him. He tugged on his lip ring with his teeth nervously. He looked away from Draco's strong gaze. He couldn't deal with the emotion coming from his heart, his soul. Draco's hands on his face burned with the heat that enveloped him. He felt Draco's eyes flick down to his lips, where his piercing was still being tugged between his teeth. Draco let his fingers drift down and pulled lightly on the ring. Harry opened his mouth and let his ring fall out.

"There," Draco murmured, running his thumb over the ball bearing. "That's better. It's a bad habit, you know."

"Yeah," Harry murmured and cocked his head slightly. Only a few more millimetres and their lips would touch. Harry had no idea whether Draco felt the same, but by Merlin, he desperately wanted to do it. "You think I'm amazing?"

Draco could only nod, his mouth dry.

_Oh, Salazar, yes. He's leaning in!_ Draco thought wildly. _React, Draco, react! _

Harry couldn't help but keep his eyes open as he leaned in. He wanted to see every flicker of emotion on Draco's porcelain face. Warmth flooded his body. Draco's breath could be felt against his lips and it was the most glorious feeling until their lips touched, or he deduced it would have been, if Theo had not walked in.

They sprung apart like two north poles of a magnet facing each other. Draco spun around and stared at the intruder. Theo was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Did you want something, Theodore?" Draco asked angrily.

"I – uh –" he stuttered.

"Oh, eloquent, Theo, very eloquent," the blonde snapped.

"Er, sorry. I'll just go now," Theo said before bolting back out the door.

Draco grumbled underneath his breath and turned around. Harry hadn't said a word. He'd sat down on the end of his breath and taken a few deep breaths.

"You confuse me, Draco Malfoy," he said at last.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like Hogwarts playboy! And then we just," Harry gestured wildly to where they were just standing together. He accompanied it with some odd noises.

"Er, Harry? Just how many girls do you think I've been with this year?" Draco asked, frowning, his head cocked to the side.

"A fair few," Harry said without hesitation. "I'm pretty sure I saw you with _dozens_ last year. Usually Pansy," he said as an afterthought.

"And uh," Draco said with a small smile on his face. He put his hands in his pants pockets and rolled on the balls of his feet, "how many girls have you seen me with this year?"

Harry frowned and tried to think.

"Er, wasn't there a girl when –" Harry started saying before he was cut off.

"No. Think really hard, Harry. How many girls have I been with in the common room? How many girls have I left you and the others to sneak off to make out with?" Draco stared at him.

"Oh, dear Merlin. How did I miss that?" Harry asked, realisation hitting him. Draco shrugged.

"I think my 'playboy' title is going to someone else this year," the blond said softly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, still reeling from the fact that Draco hadn't gotten any this year.

"Because there's only one person I want to be with right now," he said truthfully, although he couldn't say it whilst looking into Harry's eyes. Not when he just admitted something as grand as that.

"You're not gay," Harry blurted out, obviously saying the first thing that came to his head.

"I think I can decide my sexuality for myself, thanks," he replied, using similar words that Harry had said back to him in First Year. Draco wondered if he would notice.

"It would never work anyway," Harry replied and started fidgeting with his hands.

"Us?" Draco asked, taking a step forward.

"We're far too different. You're father wants me dead, Draco. It's bad enough that we are friends. If Voldemort ever found out that we were together, he'd have you kidnapped and tortured to get to me, just like with the Dursley's. Except that it would work. I could never leave you in his hands. I would die for you, Draco. That's why it could never work," Harry replied softly, not looking Draco in the eyes, forever playing the brave Gryffindor.

"Just because I would become bait to the Dark side?" Draco asked loudly and Hermione stirred in her sleep. "I know you would never let them get to me."

"I'm not around you constantly, Draco. Voldemort is smart. If he wants you kidnapped, it will happen. It's just a matter of when."

"Well he wants you dead. That hasn't happened yet."

"It's just a matter of when," Harry repeated gravely.

"Don't say that!" Draco growled. "Maybe you should just have an argument with the Dark Lord. Perhaps he'll get so frustrated and annoyed and just kill himself!"

"Perhaps he'll just talk to you and order you to kill me!" Harry retorted angrily.

Draco was about to answer back when a voice from the bed Harry was sitting on made him stop.

"Go have you lovers' quarrel outside," Hermione murmured, rolling over in her sleep.

"Sorry, Hermione. We'll leave you to sleep," Harry said, getting up from the bed. He pointed to Draco, "You: outside!"

Draco glared at Harry and crossed his arms over his chest and stormed out of the dorm room. When Harry pulled the door shut behind him, Draco pushed him up against it, his body keeping him down.

"Kinky," Harry joked, the laughter not reaching his eyes, "I didn't know you were so dominant, Draco."

"Shut up! You know, maybe one day you'll know how I am if you ever pull the giant stick you seemed to have shoved up your arse out!" Draco growled, his hands bunched up in Harry's shirt.

"I bet you'd like to replace it with something else, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" Harry said crudely, his face scrunched up in disgust as he spat out the blond's surname. Draco tried to search Harry's green eyes for a calmer, more reasonable emotion but found none. He dropped his hands as if it burnt him and without one parting glance towards Harry, he fled.

He did the cowardly thing and fled. He tried not to think about how much it hurt being called 'Malfoy' by him again. For Salazar's sake, Draco had basically admitted he fancied the pants of Harry and he was cut down because of Harry's bloody Gryffindor morals!

He stormed down through the Slytherin common room, flying past Blaise and Pansy who were trying to get his attention. He thought he could hold in his pain but then when he opened the common room door to leave and found a red-faced, puffy eyed Theo, he couldn't help it. Draco shoved him out of the doorway.

Theo hit the cold, stone wall with a loud thud. Draco went up to him and his face become scarily close to Theo's.

"I hope you're fucking happy with yourself, Nott! You ruined it!" Draco practically screamed in his face.

"Well I'm sorry I walked into my dorm room!" Theo yelled back, spit flying between them.

"Oh, that's very mature, Malfoy," a voice from the doorway spoke. Draco spun around and stared at Harry. He went to pull out his wand but before it even fully left Draco's pocket Harry has Summoned it to his hands. "Tut tut. That was a dumb move."

"Give me my wand, _Potter,_" Draco spat, and took a menacing step forward.

"Or what?" Harry asked, "Going to hex me?"

"I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"That job was given to the Dursely's! But they're getting what they deserve, unlike some people," Harry growled, giving a pointed stare to Draco. Theo was still pinned to the wall, probably by shock.

"If you want me dead, Potter, than do it! Prove to me that you can get away with casting an Unforgivable in Hogwarts! Perhaps you should put me under the Imperious curse and force me to kill myself! Perhaps you can use your new Potions talent to concoct a poison and force-feed it to me! Take your pick, Potter. Let your imagination run _wild_!"

"If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Oh, that's right; because Perfect Potter gets _whatever_ he bloody wants, doesn't he? I'd forgotten. How silly of me," Draco said with scorn.

"Boys, this is stupid," a female voice said from inside the common room. Harry turned around and Draco looked over his shoulder. They'd forgotten to close the door. The whole common room had witnessed their fight.

Fantastic.

Pansy walked forward, he face full of concern.

"Harry, give Draco his wand back and apologize to each other. You'll just regret it later if you don't," she said slowly and calmly.

"You know, I don't think I will," Harry said through gritted teeth, turning back to Draco. The air crackled with his magic.

"Harry, you _don't_ want to hurt Draco," Pansy said again, this time with more force.

She was two steps away from Harry.

She took one.

Harry raised Draco's wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

Pansy took another step.

Harry opened his mouth.

Pansy laid a hand on his shoulder.

Harry's magic thundered through the room.

Pansy screamed.

Harry shook.

Pansy fell down.

Blaise came running.

Draco stared at Harry in horror. Harry's face was blank. He looked slowly over his shoulder. Pansy lay crumbled and unconscious on the ground, her hand covered in large, ugly blisters. Blaise murmured some quick healing charms towards Pansy's burnt hand but to seemingly no avail.

Harry pulled out his own wand. Draco went to ask what he was doing.

Harry snapped his wand.

The heavy tension in the air from Harry's magic increased tenfold.

The Slytherin students in the common room started falling to the ground, almost simultaneously.

Draco looked at Harry once more, his face covered in shock and confusion before he, too, fell crumbling to the ground.

Inside Professor Snape's quarters, an alarm sounded and the last thing Harry remembered seeing was Severus Snape, rushing down towards him. Harry was about to say something before a strange feeling overtook him. He went crashing down, his body falling just like the rest of his Housemates had, his wand rolling out of his hand in two pieces.

* * *

_Like it, loathe it?  
_**_Review it!_**

_& don't forget I would like a Beta. :)_

_Love, **Less Than 3**. (geddit? house points if you do!)_


	16. Haywire

_Can I thank my amazing readers enough? Over 50 reviews for the last chapter! I was astounded! Thank you guys, so much! You are the reason I write! _  
_Also, to the readers that said that the way I ended my last chapter (Love, Less Than Three) was a heart. They are partially correct. It's a quote from a completely amazing parody of Harry Potter called A Very Potter Musical & Sequel. It's a musical (as you can tell by the title) and it is the hilarous this ever! Anyway, there is a scene in the Sequel where a character sees this: 3 (a heart, right?) and reads it out saying "Less than three? Oh, a heart!" I completely recommend that you go on Youtube and watch it. You will not be dissapointed!_

_Well, moving on. Thank you to all those who offered to Beta for me. I have chosen one, so this is the first offical Beta-ed chapter, beta-ed by **ToastedNeko!** I cannot thank them enough! They are amazing!_

_So now, please:_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Severus Snape sighed. He couldn't believe this_. I thought Potter was powerful, but this_, - he shook his head in shock – _this was ridiculous._ The power and magic he had felt when he had raced towards the Slytherin common room was intense. He felt like he was drowning in it. It took all his restraint and all his strength not to faint from the force of it. He'd never felt anything like it, not even around the Dark Lord.

Severus had come upon Potter, who had just passed out as he appeared in his view. His eyes narrowed onto the thing that rolled out of his hand. _No,_ he thought wildly,_ that's not what I think it is. _But it was. Harry Potter's wand was broken in two. Snape's mind was reeling.

He knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse; he found a faint beat. The breath that the Head of House had been holding flew out. He quickly flew past him, checking on his other students. As he stumbled through the stone wall doorway he barely held in a gasp as he saw all his students collapsed on the floor. Severus could hardly believe his eyes. Never in all his years of teaching had he seen such a sight! They all seemed to be in the same state of unconsciousness - expect Miss Parkinson, who seemed to have a rather blistered hand.

Severus Snape cast a quick charm on the common room and was relieved; they were only unconscious, not deceased. He gave a quick glance with his obsidian eyes before departing again, rushing to the Headmaster's office.

After breathlessly giving the password ("Cockroach Clusters") he bounded upstairs in a very un-Severus type manner.

"Albus, there's been an incident," Severus Snape said gravely, out of breath, and began to explain.

That was two hours ago. Now he was sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore, trying to figure out what they could possible do with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" he asked gravely as he thought back to the incident earlier that day. "We can't keep him here. He just put the lives of a hundred students at risk. It's not safe for him to stay here."

"Yes, I agree. To keep him here would be highly dangerous. However, there is no place else for Mister Potter to reside," Albus replied. He took one of his ever present lemon drops and sucked on it, deep in thought.

"I've seen his mind recently, Headmaster. It's frayed and so woven and intricate. It's like no mind I've ever seen," Snape spoke up, trying to get his point across.

"So different from last year?" Albus asked.

Snape nodded. "His thoughts have re-arranged so much that if I get inside his mind, I'm lost. His magic has turned his head into a breeding ground for secrets. The Dark Lord himself would have no idea where to begin. His magic has now made him unstable."

The old headmaster hummed under his breath, trying to process what his spy had revealed to him.

"I believe it's safe to say that Mister Potter is no longer suited for the Hogwarts curriculum. When he wakes, I want you, Severus, to train him. I will arrange for Horace to come take your position as Potion's Professor." Severus looked ready to argue. "Please, Severus, understand the gravity of this situation. If Harry Potter's magic isn't handled, it will destroy him before he can destroy Voldemort – and that is something I just cannot risk."

"Wouldn't the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Mister Dunoplin, be better suited to the position, Headmaster? It is, after all, his area of expertise," Severus argued. Surely, Albus, would realise that him training the Potter boy could only lead to disaster. _Occulmency was enough, thank you very much,_ Severus thought stubbornly.

"Now, now, Severus. We both know who is more capable at teaching Mister Potter what he needs to know," the Headmaster replied, a slight twinkle in his eyes. Severus said nothing, merely raised his chin in a rather pathetic act of defiance. He knew that in the end he would agree to his conditions. He always did.

"What am I to say to the Dark Lord?" he asked instead, rather than refusing and causing much more strife than needed.

"Tell him the truth. Tell him that Mister Potter's magic is unstable and you are training him. I'm sure he will find that information very interesting indeed."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Do you doubt me, Severus?" Albus asked politely.

_More than you know,_ Severus thought bitterly.

"Of course not, Headmaster," he said instead. "Forgive me."

"No matter, dear boy. Now, we must hurry along back to the Hospital Wing and see what Poppy has to tell us now. A couple of hours will be enough for her to tell us what we need to know," Dumbledore said and stood up. Severus followed suit and together, in silence, they walked down to the Hospital Wing.

"How are they, Poppy?" Albus asked, once inside. Madam Pomfrey stood up from where she was tending to Pansy Parkinson.

"It's difficult to say. I've never quite seen a burn like Miss Parkinson's. Because it was made by magic, I believe that it will leave a scar that will not be able to fully heal," she said sadly, looking down at the Slytherin girl's bandaged hand.

"And the others?" Dumbledore asked, looking around the Wing.

"Most will wake by tonight. The rush of Mister Potter's magic no doubt took them into over-drive. Most had never felt such magic and passed out, their body's not able to handle the magnitude of it," she replied, holding her clipboard of notes she had taken on her most recent pages.

"I take it by the lack of students in here now that you have sent most of them to their beds?" Severus asked, looking around and seeing only a few students.

"Yes, some students suffered more harshly than others so they'll be staying here overnight. I'll be monitoring them, but in theory, they should be fine as well. It's just Mister Potter..." she drifted off, her body now turned to the only bed which had its curtains drawn around it.

"Is he suffering from magic withdrawal?" Albus asked curiously, striding over to the bed.

"No, and that's what worries me." She pulled back the curtains. They all walked forward and Albus stepped up next to his bed. Madam Pomfrey frowned at the Headmaster's odd expression. "I can only get him to ingest potions as any healing spells I cast on him disappear, like he's wearing some sort of protective charm. They can't get to his body. So physically, I have no idea what's going on, but I can tell you that something isn't right. His body should be weak and any body protections he had should have fallen when he fell unconscious, but they haven't. It seems they've grown stronger."

"How strange," Severus commented softly, cocking his head and looking at the Boy Wonder. "Have you tried waking him?"

The nurse shook her head. "He's too far under. He isn't even restless like the other students are. They move and reposition themselves, but Mister Potter just stays like that," she said, pointing to Harry's very still body.

"How worried should we be, Poppy?" Albus asked, looking up at her.

"I don't even know how to answer that, Headmaster. It could just be nothing. Mister Potter could just wake up the next morning and be perfectly alright, or his body could send him into a magical coma. We'll just have to wait and see," Poppy replied softly, reaching up to brush a lock of Harry's hair away from his face.

Severus frowned. He took a step back and looked at some of the other patients in the Wing.

"Where is Mister Malfoy, Poppy?" he asked, looking for the blond headed boy.

"He's up the end of the Wing, Severus," she replied, looking at him.

"How is he?"

"Responding well. He got a larger dose of Mister Potter's magic so it may take him a little while longer to recover than others, but otherwise, he's doing very well," Poppy answered, flicking back through her records of her patients.

"Poppy, do you have any idea what could have caused such a magical outburst?" Albus asked, walking to stand across from the nurse.

"It might have been something someone said or did to him that set him off. It's very likely that he was angry and lost control."

The old man hummed under his breath and appeared to be lost in thought. "I thought so," he murmured. He mumbled something else that Poppy couldn't understand.

As Severus came back down towards the entrance of the Wing from seeing Mister Malfoy, Albus turned to him sharply.

"We need to get Mister Potter's magic under control and have him trained as soon as he wakes. We must waste no time."

Severus frowned at the Headmaster and was about to open his mouth and suggest waiting some time before Poppy butted in, outraged.

"As soon as he wakes?" she repeated angrily. "You will do no such thing! Even if he leaves this Wing he will still be under my care! His magic is haywire and getting him to practise powerful spells isn't going to help his situation!"

"Poppy, please. I understand that you care for your patient, but if Mister Potter isn't trained as soon as possible, there will be more students entering this Hospital Wing than ever before," Dumbledore said gravely. Poppy just frowned, obviously not agreeing with Albus' ideas.

"It is not wise, Headmaster."

Draco Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night. His body ached, his head pounded and it took him a few moments to recognise where he was. _The Hospital Wing,_ he thought tiredly. _That's just great. _He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. The rest of the Wing's beds were almost empty, expect for two; one across from him and the other, right at the end of the hall with its curtains around it. He licked his dry lips and turned to his bedside table and took a glass of water from it.

He frowned and tried to remember what happened. The only thing he could truly remember was the feeling of magic that overtook his body. He shivered just thinking about it. _Was it Harry?_ He wondered to himself before telling him that, _of course it was Harry. Who else's magic is that strong? _It must be him behind the curtain, he reasoned, and before he could even stop himself, he was getting up and walking over to the bed.

As much as each step towards the bed was (I'm guessing that you mean hard work/difficult; it's slightly unclear), Draco couldn't help it. The magic was now pulling him forward, drawing him towards the source. He walked slowly, his head cocked to the side as he edged towards Harry, who he now, without a doubt, knew it was behind the curtain. When he got a metre away, he held out his hand, inching its way towards the opening. He grasped the cold material in one hand. He was so_ close!_ Draco could feel the magic enveloping him, filling him up. It was glorious.

He pulled back the curtain, slowly before the pressure built up. He ripped the hangings around until Harry Potter was in his full view. He was so happy to see the Boy-Who-Lived; he let a smile grace his face. This time, it was without malice, hate or arrogance. His long pale fingers were stretching out now, just itching to touch him. The magic surrounding him seemed to feel him and bring him closer. Draco was almost climbing into the bed and leaning down to Harry's still body before he could hear footsteps approaching.

His trance was broken. The magic seemed to pull back into his body leaving Draco very upset and oddly empty.

"Oh good, Mister Malfoy, you're awake," the nurse said with a surprised smile on her face before she realised his odd position. "You are, however, out of bed. Let's get you back to your own and leave Mister Potter to rest."

Draco let himself be pulled away from Harry, unable to resist, no matter how badly he wanted to. _How strange_, he thought. He frowned although he didn't make a sound of disagreement when Madam Pomfrey put him back in his own bed - which was now cold. He then allowed a potion to be poured down his throat. He zoned out from Madam Pomfrey's words and just let his gaze be focused on the wizard just five beds up, kept hidden by a screen. That's how he fell asleep, just staring at the curtain which hid the most powerful and addictive magic he'd ever felt.

The next day Severus strode to the Hospital Wing, his black robes billowing behind him. He would skip breakfast this morning – his students were more important. He just hoped Draco would wake before Lucius' found out and made a fuss. Pushing open the doors he let go an inner sigh of relief. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a wake Draco Malfoy. Striding over towards them, he noted that Potter's curtains were still closed.

"Mister Malfoy," Severus greeted him, "good to see you're awake."

"Good to be awake, sir," the blond replied, looking to his Head of House before taking another potion from Madam Pomfrey. "Is anything wrong with him, Poppy?" he asked as if Draco was not there.

"No, he'll be fine to go to class this afternoon. He's had his rest. I'm sure by this time tomorrow he'll be feeling as good as new!" she exclaimed happily.

"What about Harry?" Draco asked before Snape could reply. Both adults faltered slightly.

"Mister Potter is a different matter," Madam Pomfrey said gently, busying herself with empty potion vials and her clipboard.

"How different?" Draco asked, his gray eyes narrowing.

"It's none of your concern."

"He's one of my friends, so yeah; I think I have a right to be concerned!" Draco retorted loudly which only made Madam Pomfrey purse her lips.

"He is a patient, and thus under my care and patient/nurse confidentiality," she replied curtly and walked off, leaving Severus and Draco to talk to each other.

"She's getting on my nerves and I haven't even been awake that long," Draco said, glaring at the nurse's retreating figure.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely. You're in her care, remember," Snape said, scolding him lightly. Draco gave him a mock-glare.

"So will you tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked and Severus' eyebrows lit up in surprise.

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember very clearly. I remember talking with Harry, then something happened and then all I could feel is his magic. It fills me up," Draco said softly, casting a glance over to the bed where Harry Potter lay.

"Strange," Snape muttered to himself, but Draco caught it.

"What's strange?"

"You say you don't remember what happened and yet, everyone else seems too," he replied slowly and Draco frowned.

"Is that bad?"

"That is to be determined. It might come back to you in a few days, but it is likely that the force of Mister Potter's magic caused you to pass out and forget recent events."

"So that's what happened? Harry lost control of his magic? That doesn't sound like him," Draco said and looked sheepish when Severus gave him a look that said - _really-are-you-sure-you-know-him-at-all?_ "Okay, maybe it is a little like him. But was it only me?"

"No. His magic extended to the whole House, even Miss Granger who I found in his bed when I was checking on my students had been affected," Snape said and Draco tried to hide his hurt. Obviously everyone else would feel a connection to Harry, just like he had. It made him oddly upset.

"Right," he said tonelessly.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" Snape asked curiously.

"No," he said too quickly and could have hexed himself. He glared at his bedspread.

"I thought Lucius' had taught you to lie better than that, Draco," Severus said with eyebrows raised. "Now, tell me what you're angry about."

Draco internally fought with himself. He was about to lie again – more convincingly this time – but he knew that he would be angry and disappointed until he found out what it meant.

"It's just that last night I woke up and was drawn to Harry," the young Slytherin mumbled but Severus caught it.

"Drawn to him?" he repeated blankly and Draco sighed.

"His magic," he explained, "I felt it. This force in my body was compelling me to go over to him. When I got to his bed, it was like his magic was calling me somehow to touch his body. I almost had when Madam Pomfrey caught me. It's pretty embarrassing now, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was basically climbing into his bed."

Severus' face fell blank.

"Did Madam Pomfrey seem to be affected by him?" the dark haired man asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"No. She dragged me away and tucked me in. She never even paused or looked strangely in his direction." Draco then frowned and looked up at his Potion's Master. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No, Draco. There's nothing wrong with you." He paused. "However, Mister Potter and I will be having lessons to keep his magic under control." He glanced over at Harry's bed and seemed deep in thought. "Are you affected now?"

Draco opened his mouth before closing it again. His gray eyes fluttered over to Harry's bed before looking back down at his bed. "Not with the same amount. I can still feel him, not as strongly and I'm fighting it. But I still want to go over to him."

"That is a worry. Never fear though, I shall research it and get back to you. Come to see me immediately if there is any change. Understand, Draco?" Severus asked, looking down at his student.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now that I've checked up on you, I must visit the common room and my other students. Good day, Draco," Severus said but Draco caught him before he left.

"Wait! What happened to Harry's wand?" Snape turned around (maybe 'too') swiftly.

"Pardon?"

"Harry's wand. I remember that he broke it. I was so surprised." Draco's forehead scrunched up as he tried to remember. "Did you take it?"

Snape seemed to think about his answer. "Yes, and I've decided not to mention to the Headmaster that it is broken, so please, let us keep this little titbit of information to ourselves, yes?"

Draco only nodded silently and watched him leave. He leaned back down in his bed and looked over at Harry, his wand the last thing from his mind now.

"What are you doing to me, Harry?" he whispered to himself, his soft, rich voice filled with loneliness and pain.

Harry, who had been silently listening to the entire conversation since Snape came in, was trying to take in everything he'd heard. He hadn't even _realised_ the effect of his magic on Draco, and it scared him more than he'd scared himself the night before when he had felt his magic unrestricted. He also didn't even want to _think_ about the problems his wand would bring, not when it was in the hands of Snape. Even though the man had taught him so much, he was worried about what things he could say to the Dark Lord. If Voldemort knew that Harry's wand was broken, he'd come charging to Hogwarts as soon as he was able. He'd be weaker, and put hundreds of people's lives in danger, and that was something Harry just couldn't risk. Not now that he had something to lose.

With a heavy sigh, Harry closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before he hatched his plan.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Like it? Love it? **Review it!**_

_Love Heart._


	17. My Lord

_I'm a terrible author. I know. Life has just passed me by. I do plan on continuing this fic so I hope that everyone will continue reading. I do plan on finishing this fic. I promise. But here, have a chapter._

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Harry's heart pounded, his head jumbled with thoughts. He was lying in bed, trying not to wake Madam Pomfrey. He'd been up all night trying to think of a plan that wouldn't involve hurting other people. He'd gotten _so close_ two nights ago and knew he couldn't possibly risk such a thing again. That was why Harry was planning to leave Hogwarts forever, and go in search Voldemort's horcuxes himself. It was dangerous and pretty stupid to be honest, but Harry had never been one to be very rational.

Placing a wandless, quietening and weight duplicating charm on his bed to fool Poppy that he wasn't moving, he crept up out of bed and silently tip-toed to the doorway, trying not to look towards Pansy, resting in her bed, the guilt eating him up inside. He stowed out of the Hospital Wing without any problems and started towards the dungeons. If he was leaving Hogwarts, he had to pack some essentials.

On his travels to the Slytherin dorms, he met no one, not even a Prefect, Head Boy or Girl out. _Strange_, Harry thought as he quickly strode towards his destination, all his senses perked up for an attack, but nothing, and no one, jumped out. He moved quietly and affectively towards the Slytherin dorms which was now just a few yards ahead of him. As he reached the stone portal he whispered the password, thankful that the house elves took care of squeaky and old doors from making sounds, and snuck in. He was hit almost automatically by a wave of magic his body registered as his own. Harry's whole body went slightly limp as in was brought back into his body, knitting back into his internal core. Feeling much more relaxed then when he came in, he strode confidently towards his dorm. He pushed open the door and went immediately towards his bed, pulling out his trunk. He waved his hand and all his clothing and possessions around his bed started to pack themselves neatly (he'd found the spell that Tonks had attempted to use back in his 5th year) whilst he went to the lavatory to collect his other belongings. Three minutes later he was just pushing shut his trunk when he felt a presence behind him. He whipped around so fast, and instinct made him grasp for his pocket, where his wand usually lay.

"Not so bad, Mr. Potter," the baritone voice of Severus Snape said, "however, you should have heard me from the moment I strode into the common room."

Harry barely lowered his guard, his Head of House catching him about to leave the castle, of course. His emerald eyes narrowed at the dark figure before him. He lifted his chin defiantly.

"You're wearing a Silencing Charm," he said, his point being made that he couldn't have possible heard him anyway.

"That I am, which means you should have reacted to the magic in the area that was not your own much faster, although," Snape paused, "you did notice me before I could hex you."

"I felt something behind me," Harry said with as much defiance and strength as he could. To be perfectly honest, the bit of wandless magic he'd used to pack, was now slightly wearing him down. He was feeling drowsy, and his body seemed to be dissolving his contact lenses.

"That was my magic. In time and with proper training, you will be able to notice me stalking up the dungeons," Snape explained, his eyes flicking slightly towards the packed suitcase and at Harry whose eyelids were now drooping.

"No, I'm leaving," Harry replied faintly, his body swaying dangerously. "I gotta find the horcruxes." His eyes widened in horror at what he said. "Oh shit. I hope you already knew about those otherwise another mad wizard will want me dead." Harry was so ridiculously drawn to stupidity from his exhaustion, he laughed at his own rather pathetic joke. "I'm just kiddin', Snapey! Dumbledore will never kill me. I needa kill Voldemort first. And Bellatrix," he said as if it just occurred to him. "That bitch killed my godfather you know! He called you Snivellius. Do you remember that?"

_Dear Merlin!_ Snape thought as he watched Harry get stupider and more drunk-like by the second.

"Potter, sit down. You're not going anywhere. Yes, I know about the Dark Lord's horcuxes. Yes, I know Bellatrix killed your beloved dog and yes, I remember what he called me," Severus finished rather stonily.

Harry went to take another step towards Snape but his eyes were dropping and his body was heavy. "What's happening to me?" he asked groggily.

"You're body is exhausted, Potter. You've done too much and your magical core has been emptied. You need some serious rest," Snape replied, pulling Harry out of the room, charming his suitcase to follow.

Snape silently walked back to his rooms, dragging Harry with him which was proving to be very difficult as he seemed to have lost the movement of his legs. He was trying to think of a way to tell the Dark Lord about the recent events that wouldn't get him tortured. By the time Snape was retiring for the night, dumped and locking a now asleep Potter in his spare bedroom, he decided that there was no way and he'd just have to have a lot of healing potions on hand for when he returned.

* * *

Draco woke the following morning feeling quite empty. He rubbed at his eyes and immediately turned towards Harry's bed expecting to see only curtains. However the curtains were gone and the bed was bare. The blond frowned and looked around the Hospital Wing. Pansy still seemed to be resting and Draco tried not to stare at her heavily bandaged hand. He was about to call out for Madam Pomfrey when she came bustling out of her office.

"Good to see you awake, Mr. Malfoy. Are you feeling better?" the nurse asked as she waved her wand over him a few times.

Draco pondered for a moment. His stomach pain had lessened considerably and his head didn't hurt as much as it had the night before. Physically he was fine and informed Madam Pomfrey however he left out the fact that he still had the emptiness in his body and the _need_ to go visit Harry. Draco cast another sidelong glance towards where Harry used to rest.

"He's not here," Madam Pomfrey said, not looking up from one of her charts.

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Potter will be residing with Professor Snape until further notice," Pomfrey said sharply and Draco frowned.

"Why not in the Slytherin's dorms?"

"Because Professor Snape does not want him in there. Enough questions now, Mr. Malfoy, let me examine you. Hopefully you will be released this afternoon."

"Excellent."

* * *

Snape was striding towards Dumbledore's office when the left arm flared up. He kept walking as if nothing was wrong but quickly stowed away into a hidden alcove. He pulled up his sleeve and saw his Dark Mark singing in agony.

Voldemort needed him now.

Snape gritted his teeth and quickly strode out of the castle, using numerous shortcuts to get to the edge of the barrier as quickly as possible. As soon as he reached the Forbidden Forest the pain in his forearm became almost unbearable, but Snape showed little emotion on his face. He pulled out his wand and conjured his Death Eater robe and pulled it over him as he passed the invisible Anti-Apparation barrier that surrounded Hogwarts. He touched his to his Dark Mark and Dissapparted with a _crack._

After the short, stomach pulling apparition, he appeared before an old but sturdy building. It stood three stories high with large cement stone peaks. Surrounding the building was a set of large faded gray steel doors. He walked up to them, presented his arm (which had stopped stinging when he arrived) and the gates swung open. He strode through, opening the house's door with his wand before carefully walking to where the only light and a soft sound was coming from – a small doorway with a eerie blue light emitting from it. He strode in to find several others kneeling in a large circle, in the middle, the infamous Lord Voldemort stood, his long death coloured robes hanging off him, his red eyes watching his still followers with a hard glare.

A large blue ball of light was hanging above the room, the only source of light in the room.

Lord Voldemort's head snapped up as Snape strode closer, and the Hogwarts professor strode towards him, knelt before him silently and kissed the hem of his Dark Lord's robes before going back to join the circle, the other followers having moved to accommodate him. He kept his head down, his dark hair covering his face like a curtain and awaited the start of what felt would be a very long and painful meeting.

Voldemort let out a large breathe and scanned the room and his eyes grew to slits at the size.

_Very disappointing. _

"Are there no others joining us tonight?" Voldemort asked harshly, striding to the outside of the circle. He took slow, even steps around his followers, his wand at the ready, his long pointed, dirty fingers circled around the wood. No Death Eaters moved. The room was filled with silence. Then Voldemort broke it, his wand lashing out harshly towards Avery from across the circle.

"_Crucio!"_

Avery's body contorted in agony, his breath ragged and harsh. His body fell back to the stone floor and his screams filled the room. Snape averted his eyes, keeping them locked on the floor before him. He took careful breaths, keeping his face void of emotion.

After a few more moments Voldemort released Avery of the curse and stalked towards him, all but one (Bellatrix, who was almost jumping at the chance to be near her master) of his Death Eater's spines stiffening as he walked passed them.

"Do you have any news for me, Avery?" Voldemort asked the still shaking figure on the ground. The Death Eater tried to sit up, but his body failed him, collapsing down again. "_Avery_..." Voldemort tried again, his voice deepening with anger and impatience.

"My Lord," Avery began speaking slowly, his lungs still burning with each inhale of the stuffy oxygen he breathed in, "the Deputy Minister of Magic has fallen to our control." He took in a large, but painful gasp of air. "Soon there will be an election and we will begin our full Ministry takeover."

Snape tried to hide his shock. This was the first he had heard of a Ministry takeover. Sure, he was a participant of the Ministry attack during the summer but he hadn't realised they were actually planning a sudden takeover so soon.

"Good, Avery, very promising," Voldemort purred and Avery smiled weakly at his Lord, kneeling properly once more.

"Lucius," Voldemort said next, turning to the blonde figure in the circle. "What news on Potter's family?"

"Very little, my Lord," the older Malfoy said, keeping his eyes averted. "They remain adamant that they do not know anything about Potter. It seems as if they don't even care about him, my Lord. When I threaten to hurt him, they don't even flinch, especially the large one. Perhaps we were wrong in our assumption that they would be useful to our cause."

The people's presence in the room became stilted at Lucius' words and Voldemort strode quickly over to where Lucius kneeled, standing over him like a shadow and leaned down, his mouth beside his ear.

"_Pehaps,_" he hissed, "you just have not shown them the right type of treatment. If that is the case, _dear_ Lucius, _perhaps,_ you should be threatening each of them, rather than Potter. _Perhaps_, you just need to _try_ a _little_," Voldemort brandished his wand, pushing it closer to Lucius' body with each word, "_harder_." Heavy breathing coming from Lucius. "_Crucio!"_

Lucius' body had been under the pain of the Cruciatus Curse more times than Avery and was slightly more accustomed to the pain that came with it, however tonight; Voldemort was particularly cruel, pushing more of his magic into the curse. Lucius was doing well though, no more than whimpers had escaped his mouth and he had merely fallen to the ground, writhing, rather than rolling around as Avery had. Snape watched with dark eyes as the blonde's hair flew everywhere, his jaw clenched and knuckles went white from the fists he was making.

Three beats later Lucius was released from the curse and he managed to crawl back to his original spot, his normally neat blonde hair skewed around his face.

"Do you have any _other_ news for me, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, giving him one more chance to redeem himself.

"One more thing, my Lord," Lucius said, panting.

"_Yes_," Voldemort hissed, circling the Death Eater, his wand held securely in his hand.

"The younger muggle, he let something slip while he was being tortured," Lucius started explaining and Snape's breath caught. _What had Lucius learnt?_ "The Potter boy, he has a different..._preference_ than we assumed."

Voldemort stopped circling and looked down curiously at Malfoy.

"And what _'preference'_ might that be?"

"His, ahem, _sexual_ preference, my Lord," Malfoy said, and Snape could see some small colour paint his normally pale cheeks.

"Are you implying that the Boy Wonder is a _homosexual?"_ Voldemort asked, his voice rising as he finished his question.

"Yes, my Lord. His cousin found some, er, rather crude magazines in his room one day."

"Fascinating," Voldemort said and Snape thought he was going to elaborate. However, the Dark Lord merely moved onto his next follower in the circle. He moved onto MacNair and Thicknesse before standing before Snape.

"My dear, Severus," Voldemort almost whispered, his voice eerily sounding like that of a lover. Snape hid his grimace, lifting his head to greet his 'Master.'

"My lord," Snape said with faked gratitude.

"I hope that you bring us some promising news tonight."

For once, Snape was glad for his chance to speak. His news was most likely the most useful to all given tonight and Snape hoped that it would keep him from getting cursed.

"I believe so, my Lord," Snape answered and Voldemort locked eyes with him, the red gleaming with pride. _Of course they would be_. Snape was very important to Voldemort. "There was an incident that occurred three days prior between Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy, you say?" Voldemort said, glancing over to Lucius who was looking at Snape in alarm. Clearly he was being kept out of the dark about his son's happenings at school.

"Yes, my Lord. He and the Potter boy had a feud in the Slytherin common room when – " Voldemort interrupted him.

"Why was Potter in the Slytherin common room?"

Snape winced. He'd forgotten about mentioning that. His days had just melted together he hadn't even realised that many people outside of Hogwarts didn't know.

"Potter, my Lord, was resorted into Slytherin a couple of weeks ago." He tried relaxing his body, preparing it for the pain that would no doubt, be inflicted upon it soon enough.

Murmurs were heard throughout the room, Death Eaters whispering among themselves at the news. Most seemed surprised however Lucius merely had a puzzled look upon his face.

"'Resorted into _Slytherin_?'" Voldemort repeated softly.

"Yes, my Lord. The Sorting Hat ordered it itself."

"And _why_ did this happen?"

"I believe it to be about Potter's old housemates. They weren't being the kindest to him when they all returned to Hogwarts. In fact, Ronald Weasley, his best friend since the beginning of his schooling at Hogwarts believes him to be Dark and untrustworthy. Basically his whole House had turned against him. Your plan is working perfectly, my Lord," Snape said, very surprised Voldemort hadn't lashed out against him for not informing him sooner.

"Yes, using the Imperius Curse on one of the reporters of the Daily Prophet has had a much better response than I had expected," Voldemort said, looking slightly thoughtful before turning back to Snape once more. "Is he fitting well in your House, Severus?"

"I believe so, my Lord. His skills in Potions class have been outstanding and the other problem in his other classes is his attitude. His class work has improved beyond words. His grades have even put him in front of the resident know-it-all Mudblood, Granger. He has made friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkison and Theodore Nott, my Lord. They have become very close."

The crimson eyes of the Dark Lord narrowed slightly.

"How close?"

Snape gulped but kept his face neutral.

"Lucius' earlier words were correct. Harry had a short fling with Theodore Nott."

Theodore's father, who was kneeling beside Avery looked up sharply with surprise. Voldemort flew around, staring him down.

"I assume from your surprise, Nott, that you did not know of this, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord. This is the first I've heard of any of this. I had even no idea about my own son's preference towards boys, let alone his relationships," Nott said quickly and Voldemort scowled.

"From now on I expect you to be better knowledgeable about your son's activities, especially the ones surrounding Potter, is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord, very clear." Nott bowed his head and Voldemort stood before him for one moment before turning around back to Snape.

"Continue, Severus. The feud with Potter and Lucius' boy – what was it about?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"I have been watching them very closely, my Lord and believe that the Potter boy and Draco have become close," he paused and forced himself to make eye contact with Voldemort, "_quite _close_."_

"Is that so?"

"Yes, my Lord. There had been a fight between the Gryffindor's and Potter. Draco came to his rescue and was badly injured." Lucius choked on his own spit. "I believe it was a major reason as to why Potter wished to be resorted.

"While Draco was in the hospital wing, Potter almost never left his side. He was very dedicated."

"And the fight that happened between the two of them?" Voldemort asked, and began pacing around the room again.

"Happened three days ago, my Lord. The results were almost deadly."

"'_Deadly'?"_

"The fight must have been rather passionate. Potter caused the entire Slytherin house to fall unconscious. Pansy Parkinson must have tried to come between them but was badly injured. She suffered 3rd degree magical burns to her hands."

"Did she touch his wand?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"No. She told me it was his shoulder."

"Well it seems Potter's magic has grown. Perhaps he will be able to hold a decent duel next time," Voldemort said with an evil grin upon his face.

"There's more," Severus said and the Dark Lord gestured for him to continue speaking.

"I believe Potter was in shock as to what he'd done to Miss Parkinson. He let out a rush of magic which caused everyone to fall unconscious. However Mr. Malfoy, who was closest suffered short term memory lost and was found the following night trying to climb into Harry's hospital bed."

"Their relationship has progressed quickly, I suppose."

"No, my Lord. It is to my belief that they are still not what you'd call an official couple. Draco spoke to me the next morning. He said he was _drawn_ to Potter. It seems he was much more affected by Potter's magic than everyone else. My Lord, Mr. Potter's magic has grown exponentially," Snape finished trying to explain to Voldemort that Potter was not a mere child anymore, but a responsible and strong wizard.

Voldemort said nothing for a few minutes.

Snape glanced up at the ball of light above them for a moment before looking subtly around. Lucius seemed in a state of shock. Snape was pretty positive that Lucius believed that Draco would grow up to marry a respectable Pureblooded witch and father a heir to carry on the Malfoy lineage. By the looks of things between Draco and Potter, that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Snape moved his eyes further around. Bellatrix was following the Dark Lord, her dark eyes gleaming with something Snape hated to call anything but lust. He grimaced and turned to the others in the circle.

Crabbe and Goyle were, as always, looking a little confused and Snape refrained from rolling his eyes at the pair of them. Like father like son.

The others: McNair, Avery, Nott, Greyback, Scaboir, Lestrange and the remaining followers who Snape didn't know were all kneeling and had their heads bowed.

Snape's own dark eyes flickered over to where Voldemort was still walking around the circle, like an eagle circles his prey from above.

"Very well," Voldemort said after a few more tension-filled minutes. "You may go."

Severus had never obeyed his orders faster.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Worth the wait?_

_Review! I'll be sure to update faster with motivation!_

_Love Heart_


End file.
